


Love and Hate

by Zoelda24



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Love/Hate, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 54,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5923339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoelda24/pseuds/Zoelda24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien hates Marinette, Marinette hates Adrien. But when Marinette loses her closest friends, Adrien seems to be the only one there for her in her time of need. But will she accept their new found friendship? Will she let him in? And will they confront their true feelings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love and Hate

I hated everything about her. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, she was a goody-two-shoes and she had always had some kind of grudge towards me. She did whatever she could to please everybody, a classic teacher’s pet with straight A’s. Everyone loves her, and she loves everyone, except for me. She can’t even control her look of disgust when she walks by me, I usually return it with twice as much despise. I don’t get why she’s so liked, so loved, yeah she was beautiful, not the kind of beautiful you could get from a girl whose been with almost everyone, no she was different and guys loved it. Like her beauty was exotic, enchanting, lovely, and just-- Anyways... But what made it worse was it was like she didn’t know it. Ignoring the glances she got as she past the hallways with her friend Alya, as if she was walking on water. She doesn’t even spare anytime for the poor chaps who follow her every move. I always made sure they never made a move, for their own safety of course.  
It didn’t help that I had almost every class with her, and that my best friend, Nino, dates her best friend, Alya, and she’s almost ALWAYS with them. I can’t hang out with Nino unless I have to stomach her presence. What makes it worse… She’s LadyBug. As if saving Paris from akuma was hard enough, I have to work together with a girl who think’s she’s a saint, who always seems like she has a stick up her ass.  
I don’t understand her charm, the only charm she has is a lucky one that catches akuma, but not as good as me. And maybe the fact she always smells like sweets, courtesy of her parent’s bakery. I’d say we’re mostly enemies and not that cliche, “partners-in-crime.” If it wasn’t Hawk Moth, I would’ve dissolved our alliance already.

______________

I hated everything about him. Adrien Agreste. His face was of an angel’s, it was humanly impossible for someone to look as good as him. With his gold locks and greens eyes that shone like emeralds….. Anyways. I guess that’s why he’s a model everyone's obsessed with. EVERYONE. Not me.. Of course. He was beloved by anyone, like he didn’t even have to try and the teachers gave him a passing grade despite his many absences. He was cocky, and good at everything, and he knew it. He knew it. Always showing it in my face. I hated selfish guys like him the most.  
What makes it worse that he’s in almost all my classes, and he doesn’t try and he always gets a better grade than me. I guess it’s because he has such a powerful and wealthy father. He doesn’t even have talents. Is modeling a talent? Like yeah if you had a good enough looking face, sure take a picture and plaster it on anything. I fought tooth and nail for my grades, to make my parents proud, to help our failing bakery, to try doing what I love doing best, drawing and fashion design. It wasn’t fair he had everything handed to him in a golden platter. He is a spoiled little rich kid, and I know that better than anyone. Between being forced to hang out with him, courtesy of Alya and Nino, to our time spent saving Paris.  
Yes. Worse of all I have to spend every night with him, he’s Chat Noir. Together, or somewhat together, we fight akuma when we aren’t fighting each other. I would’ve kicked his ass if we didn’t have to defeat Hawk Moth.

___________________________

“Marinette, you’re glaring again.” Alya sighed, gathering her books from her locker and dragging her feet to turn to my side. She leaned her shoulder onto the locker besides her, “Are you snarling?”

Wiping whatever disgusted look off my face, I turned towards Alya. “Can you believe that?” Alya’s eyes slid towards the direction, there was Adrien leaning towards Mireille with a flirtatious smile. She blushed underneath him, turning slightly to the lockers opposite of where I stood, glaring. “He didn’t even notice her until she won that stupid contest-- What was the point of it?”

“What’s the point of you glaring?” She raised an eyebrow, “To waste time?”

“Why don’t you hate him like me?” I whined.

“Not when my boyfriend is--” If on cue, Nino popped up behind us, eyes twinkling as his girlfriend whirled around surprised as he tapped her shoulder. “Nino!”

“Hey cutie,” He nuzzled her close to his side with affectionate grin, damn I wish someone would look at me like that.“Hey Marinette!”

“Hey Nino,” I grinned and then noticed Alya’s pale complexion despite her golden tan. “I, uh, think you’re suffocating her with your love.”

Nino raised his eyebrows and looked down to see his girlfriend’s glare. He leapt backwards almost taking her with him. “Babe-- I’m sorry I was just so happy to see you.” He scratched his head, embarrassed. “You okay?”

“Barely,” She breathed dramatically, emphasizing her boyfriend’s embarrassment. She looked down in defeat, deciding to give him a break. She shrugged straightening up from gasping for air. “What’s up?” 

“Oh-Uh, nothing. Just thought I could walk you guys to your class.” He smiled, I could see Alya’s heart do flips, evident to her blushing. He grabbed her books and extended his elbow for her to take. I sighed heavily, seeing that I was going to be the third wheel like the usual. We turned almost in unison, and almost collided with a heavily built body in unison. I looked up to see the sun, just kidding. It was just the gold emitting from his hair by the buzzing fluorescent lights. I sighed and rolled my eyes, Alya catching me and giving me almost a sorry, but nothing I can do. “Yo, what’s up, Adrien.”

Adrien eyed me with amusement, mischief danced in them as he saw the pattern of behavior he had grown to know. His eyes flickered back to his friend. “Nothing, where you heading? Isn’t you class the other way?” He gestured to our little formation.

“Well, I have study next so I thought I could walk Alya and Marinette to history.” Adrien had looked away to give Mireille and sly smirk and a small wave. “Don’t you have history with them?”

“Hmm? Oh yeah, with Madame Chamack? Yeah, I’ll walk with you guys.”

And just like that I was no longer the third wheel… Or maybe I was? I already pretended his presence is like air. We started walking towards the history wing, and Adrien had made his way to walk by me, on the outside of Alya and Nino’s embrace. I could feel his glances like daggers, I didn’t want to snap and it took me the most of my energy not to. Especially when he started talking to me. “What’s up, Cheng?”

“My name isn’t Cheng.” I spared.

“Dupain?” He offered. Rolling my eyes, I put on a straight face hoping the fire that was roaring inside me could only be seen in my eyes, he obviously noticed the hot flames in my cool blue iris. Grinning, he kept at it. “I’m joking. Lightn’ up will you? You’re going to get wrinkles right--” I found myself walking right into his finger, poking me abruptly between my brows, “There.”

I hit his finger out of my way, rolling my eyes once again. “And? Sorry I don’t have a modeling career my father got for me, I don’t have to worry about looking so… So perfect.” I finished lamely.

“Oh so you think I’m perfect? Why thank you, Dupain.”

Oh my god. I was close to exploding, infact I had turned my entire body towards him to tell him to go stick it somewhere but we were already at Chamack’s door and I didn’t want to risk my reputation with her. I exhaled violently and cut in front of him, making him stumble backwards from the small door opening, grinning as he swore under his breath. I took wide strides to get to my seat which was, of course, placed right in back of the biggest, egotistical, and blonde head of the class. No not Adrien, shockingly, but his friend Chloe Bourgeois. I didn’t think there would be somebody I hated more than Chat-- But there it was. Sitting there plastering makeup by the pounds onto her face. She glanced back at me giving me a sour look that smudged her wet mascara, she looked like a clown. I stifled a laugh and she gave me a confused look and when she turned back into her golden pocket mirror, she gasped in horror. Serves you right. I glanced out the door to see Nino close to Alya, happy the door frame hid them smacking their faces together.

“Settle down, Alya, I’m counting you absent if you don’t go to your seat.” Madame Chamack began, striding towards the door Alya was sneaking through, giving her teacher a poisonous look before heading towards her seat by me. “Now I want to go over this week's’ agenda. I know second semester just started but your Junior year is going to be hectic and we can’t afford to waste time.”

I zoned out, taking out a blank notebook to draw out new fashion designs. Madame Chamack’s was the easiest class, I could afford half listening to her endless and pointless lectures. Furrowing my eyebrows I felt somebody staring at me, I glanced around the class to find the source while subconsciously feeling the bag at my hip to get Tikki. I could almost hear a “zap” as I made contact with the greenest eyes I didn’t think were possible to have. But then again many of Adrien’s qualities seemed too good to be true, others not so much. He looked as surprised as me, balancing his head on his hand obviously making himself comfortable to watch me. What? I mouthed, almost threatening.  
He raised his hands in defeat, obviously not daring to “poke the crazy.” But he grinned as he turned his attention back to their teacher. Okay that was weird? Whatever. I sighed heavily, I noticed I’ve been doing it a lot today. Rolling my eyes, I went back to shading in deep concentration a white rose laced dress, but found myself drawing the very eyes that had captured mine what felt like a minute ago. Scrunching my nose in disgust and confusion, I closed my notebook and decided that it’s best my concentration into my studies.  
___________________

Marinette has always been an artist, it didn’t seem fair that she can have talent and appearance. All I had to be proud of was the face I inherited from my cold father. I shivered at the thought of him. I didn’t like the fact I found myself turning my attention to someone like her but I was so.. Enchanted dare I say? She just looked so flawless and full of life. I wish I could see what she was putting so much of her attention into. It angered me that she managed to practically doze off in her classes and still get such high grades. I was zoning out in a daze until a bolt of electricity struck me, she caught me staring, I savored her innocence and genuine curiosity before it was exchanged with angered and embarrassment when she recognized who I was. Yep. Never doing that again. I lied to myself. I had been finding myself look at her more often, not to my liking. Huffing, I placed my head into my hands and tried to tune into what the teacher was saying, something about the Black plague. Bored, I slid my phone underneath the desk, just wedged between me and the black table. Mireille showed up on the screen, I swiped it with a glance towards Madame Chamack.

M- Hey cutie, hope you don’t forget able our date tonight.  
A- Wouldn’t miss it for the world. :*  
M- Sounds good, see you at lunch?

I rolled my eyes, I barely see my best friend except for lunch and I’m already in bad terms with the people who shares the lunch table with Nino, and their names were of course Alya, although to a degree, and Marinette. No way I was going to give up that time to piss Marinette off and to see Nino for a girl I just found out goes to our school or risk bring her over and subject to them to their wrath.

A- Sorry sweetheart, I already made arrangement with Nino, I’ll see you after school?  
M-... Fine. You shouldn’t be on your phone. TTYL.  
A- Okay? Sorry, I’ll make it up to you.  
M- K.

I rolled my eyes again, I’ve been doing it a lot today. To my relief, the bell rang and I slid the sleek phone back into my jean pocket. I would’ve been home free if it wasn’t Madame Chamack who called my name and to my surprise, Marinette’s. Swearing, I turned on my heel to give her my most loving smile I could sum up. The only reaction were disgusted faces from not only Marinette but from Madame Chamack. Clearly neither of them were affectionate.

“Adrien, Marinette, I’d like a word please.” The rest of the class rushed out, I managed to see a pleading look from Marinette to Alya. I sighed and scratched my head, and finally stepped towards the desk sitting the dark and apathetic Madame Chamack. Marinette made her way, keeping her distance and was clutching the notebook she had with her everyday. “You two think you’re very slick, huh?”

Despite ourselves, Marinette and I gave each other a confused and worrisome look. It was Marinette who spoke first. “No, I’m sorry if it came off that way… Um, what exactly did I--We, do wrong?” She fiddled with the binding of her notebook, a habit I’ve noticed she has when she didn’t know what to say.

“Dupain-Cheng please, no need to suck up.” She gave her a stare that looked like it bored into her soul, I laughed at the gaping ‘O’ on Marinette’s mouth until Madame Chamack glared at me as if she could steal my life away in a second. I shut my mouth immediately. “Care to say anything, Agreste?”

“Um-No Madame.” I shifted my weight to each foot. “I uh.. Nevermind.” She blinked slowly at my awareness, sighing and taking her time to rearrange her seating as if she was really uncomfortable, although I’m pretty sure she was just letting us die of anxiety.

“A phone, Adrien? And a notebook full of,” She waved her hand, “Doodles.” Marinette flinched, hurt. I felt a ping of hate towards the teacher I’ve only known for a week. How dare she- I started. “I don’t tolerate this kind of behavior, and I want to stop this before the school year really starts. That’s why I’m giving you both detention, after school, today.”

Marinette gripped her notebook tighter, but it was me who spoke despite myself, “Wait--!” I started.

“Adrien, I do not tolerate disrespect. You should’ve thought of that before you decided to spend forty minutes, FORTY, on your phone.” It didn’t occur how long I glared at the screen of my phone. I rolled my eyes that recieved a cock eyebrow from their withering teacher. I sighed in defeat. “Very good. You both will meet me here after your last class, is that clear?”

“Yes Ma’am,” I mumbled, Marinette shook her head, mute.

“I’ll see you later today then.” She waved a dismissive hand. Wasting no time, I strode to my next class, catching a glance at Marinette as she shuffled her feet out the door. I heard her sigh, she didn’t even look at me, not even giving me the regular glare I was so attuned to. I watched as Marinette Dupain-Cheng rushed past me, leaving me wondering what in the hell was going through her head. And why I cared so much about her.

____________________________

I sighed in relief at the sight of my best friend but cringed that Adrien was already occupying the seat across her, by Nino. It didn’t hinder my stride though, I was so ready to just to finished lunch and finish school. Nino and Alya were teasing each other--ew-- and I had managed to get Alya’s attention when I sat down. “Hey Marinette!” She said, reposition herself from looking at her boyfriend to the both of us. I was grateful she could just understand me so well, that she included me in everything. Even in her relationship, though it wasn’t much to my favor. “Everything okay?” She pressured.

“Hmm--Yeah, why? I have to go to detention with Chamack, but I deserve it.” I thought I heard Adrien scoff, but brushed it off.

“Oh..That sucks, I’m sorry Mari...” She glanced to Adrien who was way to interested in his salad, and then to Nino who shrugged. “No reason. Just making sure.” She took my hand and squeezed it.

“Okay weirdo,” I teased, squeezing in return. Nino had reached his arm over Alya, almost like he was trying to create more distance between us. But the smile he gave me as he rested his chin on her blushing shoulder told me otherwise. I took it as a sign to converse in Alix who sat on my other side, and who also saw the intimacy between the two. Between talking about skating gear and new design sketches Alix inspired me to create, my phone went off from my purse. Excusing myself, my heart had dropped upon reading the screen name that said ‘mom.’ Giving Alya a wistful smile I headed to the bathroom that to my luck was deserted and swiped to answer the call.

“Marinette?”

“Yeah mom, is everything okay?”

“Mmm, Um, hunny I won’t be home when you get home, I wanted to tell you now because I won’t be able to tell you later…” She sounded tired but was trying her best to be upbeat. My fingers went absently to my earrings, the replacement of my notebook whenever I wasn’t holding it.

“Is it another investment meeting?” I said almost breathlessly.

“Yes… Trust me! This one’s going to work out, okay? We’re closing the bakery-’’ Again “-Today. So no work! Go hang out with Alya and enjoy yourself, okay?”

“Mom-” But the distance of her voice told me she was talking to someone, away from the phone. “Hellllo?”

“Yes! Yes. I have to leave now sweetie. We won’t be home until later, okay? Make sure to lock the doors, we have a key. Love you, I’ll text you after it’s over.”

“But mom--”

“Look, Marinette,” The strained exhaustion bleeding through, I felt like something was pulling my heart down, or like a snake was constricting my heart. The shouting in the background got worse, evident that my parents were arguing.“I really have to go. I love you.” She hung up before I could respond. Taking a deep breath, I heard the unzipping of my purse and opened my eyes to Tikki, her eyes almost bulging out with empathy.

“Are you.. Okay?”

Giving her a weak smile, I pat her head with my hand that she lovingly snuggled into. “Yes,” I almost choked but managed to swallow my pain. “I am. Come on, I’ll smuggle a piece of cookie into the bag, okay?” Tikki lit up but still held my gaze, as if trying to find an answer in them. Sighing she zipped her way back into the customized pouch.

“I love you, Marinette.” I heard a muffle. Laughing lightly, I patted the purse where one of closest friends resided. “You know that, right?”

“I know. I love you too.” Asserting my eyes to the bathroom door that would lead to the lunch room, I took a deep breath to try to hide any signs of distress. I’ve been getting better at it. “Always.” I whispered knowing only Tikki could hear her sadness.

__________________

She sat down in a huff, the edges of her eyes red as if burned by tears. She was hiding something, shoving something deep down. I had seen that in my mother’s eyes, before she left my family for good. Finally having enough of Nino’s endless flirting, I made my way to sit closer to Alix, knowing her from preschool it didn’t feel too awkward talking about uhm.. Her rollerskating? I was still distracted by the slouching of Marinette, what was stroking her phone with longing. I was going to follow her, not in a creepy-stalker way, but the vibe I picked up when she glanced at the ID told me she would need somebody, somebody to simply ask her if she was okay. Nino did the same to me, when my mom left suddenly. It had helped tremendously but I guess Nino’s new girlfriend distracted him from the feelings he could once see easily past me. Maybe she was going through the same thing, had one of her parent’s left? Grimacing, I turned away from Alix giving her a half-assed apology that stirred Marinette from her self-loathing, enough to shoot me a warning glare. Whatever she’s going through, it’s none of my business. My heart leapt when I saw Mireille go straight towards me from her obnoxiously loud lunch table. Taking my hand into hers, she pulled me to her friends. Regrettable, I obliged.

“Guyssss, you know Adrien.” I didn’t know some of the people, despite already being a Junior, some looked old and younger, sophomores and seniors I guess. But they all looked inhumanely perfect. But so am I. I stifled a laugh and gave them a famous Agreste smile. Mireille smiled fondly up at me and it was hard not to blush, she was remarkably pretty.

“Hey!” They all seemed to greet in unison, Mireille was already pushing me into an empty seat pretty much declaring the new seating arrangement. I’d usually protest but seeing as Nino was way too busy all up with Alya, I don’t see a reason to sit there other than to be confused about the hatred mixed with well whatever is confusing me I felt towards Marinette. Tuning out the rest of the commotion, I was brought back to my consciousness with the ear splitting ringing of the bell. One more classes and then detention.

_______________________

Adrien walked in with Mireille, I wasn’t surprised in the least. She’ll be just another ex girlfriend of the famous Adrien Agreste. But I didn’t let the bitterness sink in because, finally, I had art class. I felt free in the class, nothing mattered but my passion to design the million-and-one ideas I’ve accumulated throughout the day. The teacher, Madame Bovary, was one of the youngest teachers which was pretty rare. She was the only one who encouraged my passion for art and design. I smiled at her when she was sitting behind her desk, making my way to my easel with ease. Adrien chose the seat a few seats beside me, leaving Mireille to sit right by me. I had to listen to their endless jabber about absolutely nothing for the entire period. It was hard to tune it out and concentrate on my new suit ideas.

“Marinette!” Mireille giggled, revealing to me she finally had my attention after many attempts. “That is beautiful!”

“Oh, thank you!” I responded sheepishly, fully knowing how much I was blushing. “And yours?” I pressed, it was out of habit to start conversations and blabber nonstop. I silently cursed at my behavior but regretted it seeing how happy she beamed that I was interested in a conversation.

“It’s absolutely horrible!” She giggled, and showed her design almost too eagerly for someone who didn’t like it. It was actually quite good, the linings and the lace designs were very well thought of, it was just the matter of practicing drawing to get it better conveyed on paper. “But I always wanted a dress like this.”

“Woah, Mireille” I exclaimed, matching her eagerness, “It’s wonderful, I didn’t know you could draw.”

Mireille blushed, “You really think so?”

“Yes! Why’d I lie? I’m actually kind of jealous.”

“Oh no you’re not, you’re not helping my ego at all Mari.” She laughed again and I shared it.

“Neither are you!”

“You’re too funny. Hey, I’m having a party this weekend, you in?” She ripped a piece of paper, from the corner of her design that wasn’t occupied, writing down a street address and phone number. “I’d love it if you could come. Feel free to bring Alya!-” The bell rang, cutting her off briefly. “Text me okay? I’d love to talk designs!”

“O-Oh okay. Sounds like a plan.” I returned her smile.

She practically skipped away with Adrien dragging behind, it hadn’t occurred to me he was there the entire conversation. It had occurred to me that it was one of the first times I hadn’t struggle turning my attention from Adrien to the actual subject. I knew I would be meeting him soon in the classroom I was dreading all day. Huffing, I said my final goodbyes to Madame Bovary, taking my time to walk to the hall way.  
Madame Chamack was still as unpleasant as ever. I don’t know why she hated me so much but I’d have to bear with it for another semester. I quickly sat down without making any eyecontact with either Chamack or Adrien. There wasn’t many people there, maybe four or five others who managed to piss off Chamack within the second week of the new term, but then again it didn’t seem THAT hard to piss her off. I put my head in my hands and stared heavily at the clock that didn’t seem to move fast enough. The teacher finally had gotten up, long after the final bell, to address the “delinquents.”

“I’m making sure this is clear and fast: No talking, no phones, no eatting, and no sleeping.” She walked up the steps to a boy, Ivan, who had dozed off within the first three minutes of detention. She struck the desk without holding back, he awoke with a high pitched, almost girlish yelp. I swallowed a giggle. It wasn’t who I was, to make fun of other people, it wasn’t part of the image I made sure was perfect throughout the three years of Highschool. But of course, my restrictions hadn’t been towards Adrien who incidentally saw me stifle the laugh. His eyebrows were raised in amusement which I returned by skillfully putting up the middle finger, passing it off as if the hand I was leaning in had somehow raised the finger against the side of my chin which faced him. Hearing a chuckle and another bang, I smiled knowing the sound came from the boy whom I just told off. I brought out my homework, humming tunelessly waiting for the class to pass.

__________________

How do people enjoy doing homework? I cringed staring at Marinette who had finished what seemed like a huge ass pile of homework that I’d be skipping tonight. She was now doodling, or designing, in her sketchbook. Anxiety, amusement, and something I couldn’t put a finger on circled my stomach as I just realized I had spent the entire hour of detention staring at the Marinette Dupain-Cheng. First it was just to make her uncomfortable, I waited until she returned my gaze with daggers like she usually does to return, like the gesture she so gracefully executed with a single finger. Wiping my dry eyes was painful, it felt like I hadn’t blinked all day. Gathering up my light backpack and stepping away from the rows of desks, thinking about the risk of getting glasses, I stopped to hear Madame Chamack call Marinette, yet again. I silently thanked god and shuffled my way out, not risking the chance of being called again.  
My feet stopped moving as I made it to the hall. Something told me to stay there and it wasn’t plagg who whispered from the pocket of my denim jacket. Staying still and agile, like the cat I am, I leaned against the wall besides the door to Chamack’s room.

“Marinette, I’d like to talk to you about... “ Chamack must’ve gestured to something because she left her sentence hanging, to my confusion. “I feel like you should be focusing your time on something more… Promising.” The words cut through the air like a knife.

“What do you mean?” Marinette recoiled.

“You’re already a Junior… It’s foolish to keep focusing your times on some kind of daydream.” To my surprised, the elder teacher laughed, “I know, I was the same, with knitting of course--” I rolled my eyes at the old bat thankful she couldn’t see. “And I know, take it from me, that it’s not going anywhere. Please, Marinette don’t take this the wrong way, but I want what’s best for my student’s future. You can’t honestly tell me you were going to make a living, a profession from the drawings?”

I was already stepping in the classroom when Marinette laughed. She laughed. I retreated back to the wall I was occupying. “Of course not. It’s just what you say, a hobby. Thank you for your concern, I really appreciate it. But I really have to go,” I could almost see her shifting awkwardly. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Alright,” Chamack hesitated, “Thank you for understanding. Remember today’s assignment. Good day, Marinette.”

“Good day.”  
She raced like a bullet passed me, hiding her head behind the black locks that reflected the light like a raven’s feather. Without knowing, I was already on her heels. “Marinette!” I shouted before regretting it entirely. I just eavesdropped. On Marinette. Great. I stopped and winced as she stopped abruptly and took her sweet time turning around, making me already on edge. “I--Uhm…”

“What could you possible want from me?” She spat them out like poison.

“Hey, I was just concerne--”

“Yeah well I don’t give a shit.” She didn’t hold back the deathly glare, but despite my understanding of her situation, heat spread through my face making it red with rage.

“You don’t have to be such a bitch, I was just trying to help.” I managed to return with just as much disgust.

“Is that,” She breathed sharply, clutching the notebook until her knuckles were white, “What you wanted to say to me?”

I winced at the tears that threaten to fall down her face, taken back with her lack of composure. “Wait, hey look…”

“I don’t care, why do you care? You had no right to eavesdrop and then decide to “help” me by calling me a bitch. Just leave me alone.” Her expression dropped from rage to hopelessness. Eyes pleading. “Just. Leave. Me. Alone.” Marinette’s eyes were no longer coated with tears but rather exhaustion. I wanted to hug her, tell her everything’s okay and that she’s too talented, too in love with design and art to let it go. But our relationship would never allow that. I hate her, right?

“Whatever.” I turned on my heel and stalked out of the hallways exasperated. I only turned to look over my shoulder to see Marinette, looking absolutely normal, in a shell of a mask I knew all too well. I need to get out, I need a distraction. The phone vibrated in my jean pocket, looking at the ID I grinned to see Mireille’s name.

“Hey what’s up cutie? Still up for tonight?”

“You know it.”


	2. Date night and Fight night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Mireille make their relationship official, Lady and Chat attempt to work together to defeat an iconic akuma.

The portrait was magnificent, true beauty. The young man looked like an angel with gold locks that were now slick back with a small amount of gel. Unlike an angel he wore a black petticoat with a dark green scarf that reached down to his waist, which was quite the journey seeing how he was pushing six feet. His perfect smile, guaranteed by the thousands of dollars his father had spent on in his early teen life, a must-have for his debut in modeling. But this wasn’t a magnificent painting, not a statue created by Michelangelo, but my lovely reflection in the tall mirror that occupied Mireille’s living room. Grinning and stroking another loose fly-away, I looked up the staircase with longing as my date was taking her sweet time. But I guess it was for the best because she came down with a thin looking long sweater, braided designs that reached her exposed knees. She wore a dark green winter jacket fit with fingerless gloves. Her dark brown boots that came to her calf gave her an extra three inches, she must’ve came up to my shoulder now. Everything looked bare and fresh, accept her makeup that was excelent executed but felt much unneeded for her natural beauty. I couldn’t help myself blush when I saw her approach me, kissing my cheek on her tiptoes leaving a sticky imprint from her lipgloss. “Ready?” I managed to find my composure, happy that my voice didn’t crack with puberty.

“Ready!” She beamed, grabbing her purse, one that looked almost identical to Marinette’s. Shaking the image and the incident that happened that day out of my head, I extended my elbow for her to latch on and guided her carefully to the black sleek mercedes. Like the gentleman I am I opened the passenger side door for my date, and with that I drove us to an italian restaurant, not to cheap or expensive for the first date.  
….  
“Hello! My name is Lily, I’ll be your waitress. Are you ready to order?”

“Oh yes! I’ll take a water with a lemon and your apple breaded chicken salad, with italian dressing.” Mireille executed the perfect almost calorie-free meal order I’ve probably heard a million times by my exgirlfriends. Toying with the menu I couldn’t help but wonder if she’ll just be another one. I blew off the thought thinking I didn’t really care either way. I’ll learn to love her if we’re meant to be.

“I’ll take the steak tips with a caesar salad on the side, and a coke please.” The waitress blushed unwillingly at the smile I gave her and then received a deadly glare from my date.

“Okay, your orders will be out soon.” And with that she bounced away just as she came.

“So… Thank you for, you know, everything.” Mireille started, still keeping a conscious eye on our waitress.

“Oh, no it’s my pleasure.” I pretty much purred out, winking at her surprised embarrassment.  
“Adrien, I really like you.” It looked like she was fighting to keep her eye contact with mine, like fighting to keep her words steady and blushing under control. It was really cute actually, despite only talking to her for one day, I confessed prematurely.

“I like you too.” My hand found her’s and I squeezed lighting. “A lot.”  
____________________

The streets looked bleak and drained, my boots skidding on patches of ice on the sidewalk. Not wanting to face that fact I was walking into a cold home that still smells warm and of the sweets I’ve grown to love and to bake, sharing the love of my family. Shrugging, I put in my headphones and played my favorite Imagine Dragons songs, starting with Battle Cry as its beat helped me draw out my surroundings. Smiling slightly only at the familiar or endearing glances I got from neighbors or people my age. It wasn’t until I slowed down my speed as I came to my street. Glancing at my phone, not to change the song but to remind me of the time that it was almost 6:30 and that the December weather threatened my health. Sighing I took bigger strides, no longer drawing out my time from my house that was surely to be dark as if it was haunted by angst and the strong feelings that only my family and I were exposed to. To any other stranger it would’ve looked like an apartment building abandoned by its occupants for the upcoming holidays. I fiddled with the keys that stung my chapped hands, silently cursing my unpreparedness. I shrugged my backpack off, stripping the layers that clung to my sweaty body, all but my face and hands, if on cue with the door slamming shut from the breeze, Tikki came rushing out still eating the sugar cookies I had purchased at Starbucks before my “little” journey around Paris.

“Marinette these are my favorite,” She flew to the kitchen, probably to draw herself a cup of cold milk to dip it in as she usually did. “Are you okay?” She called.

“Huh? Yeah.” I was half conscious of the demigod who was enjoying her cookies and milk on the counter, where the empty cash register sat. I was fiddling with my phone once again to see if Alya could come over. “Wow.”

“What?” She said between chews.

“Alya read my message, two hours ago, and hasn’t responded. She’s probably too busy sucking the face of her boyfriend.” I rolled my eyes and started walking to the kitchen to get a box of cheez-its I’ve been craving all day.

“Oooh, jealous are we?”

I snorted, “Oh please, as if I have the time for a boyfriend.” It was my only excuse, really.

“Mhm,” She winked mischievously. Then she slowly blinked, setting down the cookie she was so happily examining. “Hey, about what that teacher said, is it true?”

“Is what true?” I asked numbly.

“That your designs-- they’re just hobbies?”

“Well yeah, what’d you expect?” I set down the box of crackers and stood in the doorway, facing the counter where my friend sat. “I mean we’re in PARIS. And fashion is such a big and exclusive industry, as if I could make it, and odds I’ll be spending my life trying to save whatever this-” My hands waved around, gesturing the bakery, “-Is.”

“I don’t think so.” I saw her posture slightly shrink. I rolled my head in exhaustion, scratching it trying to find what to say.

“I’m not giving it up, Tikki, everything will work out, okay?” Walking towards her, she turned slightly to my presence, still not convinced in my own stability. “I just need you to be here for me, okay?”

She looked shock, and hurt as if she regretted whatever conclusions I had came up with in my head, “Of course! I’ll always be there!” She turned fully towards me, floating eye level to share a tearful stare. “You’ll be there for me too, right?”

“Of course!” I scoffed, shaking my head of the tears, a gross grin spreading to my face and infectiously to hers. “We’re partners, right?”

“Speaking of partners, I sense an akuma,” She groaned, “Ready?”

“Uhg…. Can’t we leave this to that cat?”

“Something’s telling me Plagg hasn’t transformed yet, c’mon, the hatred doesn’t seem that strong. It’ll be over in a jiffy. C’monnnn.” She pulled my sleeve.

“Okay! Fine, let’s do this. Tikki, spots on!”  
____________

One thing or another, I was back in Mireille’s house, we stood in the threshhold practically sucking our faces off. Her lipgloss left my cheeks and jawline sticky and chilled as the a breeze from the door I was pinned against on brushed passed us. Her hands were practically scrubbing my scalp, trying to get a good grip on me, as the distance between us increased when she expertly kicked her boots off. I was still trying to fumble with my jacket she just unbutton, being very careful to hang it up as Plagg was still sleeping in the inner pocket. “Mire--” I gasped but she took the opportunity to explore as I opened my mouth. I groaned, sliding my hands inside her jacket’s sleeves to take it off. She unlatched, unwillingly, pulling me to the sofa that occupied the living room.

“Adrien, I’ve had such an amazing night,” Her eyes hungry with desire. her hands sliding from my hands to the hem of my v-neck.

“Mireill-” I tried again, gasping for a break, I frantically took in the surroundings but struggled as I slouched down to meet her lips. My eyes caught the reflection of my flushed face, a black form darted back in forth with stealth, although I don’t think she’d noticed if my demigod just blatantly flew in front of her face. I paused my moving lips and hands, she saw the lack of motivation and backed away to meet my eyes.

“What? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I just remembered-” I glanced at the clock, “My father, he wanted to have a meeting with me around 7.” I felt embarrassed that it was I who would usually try to decipher the makeout session, and not the girl’s parents or their eagerness to withhold taking it to any other levels. “Hey, I’ll call you after.” I started backing away from her grasp and to the door we just barged in from.

“Wha-What?” She was winded and still trying to comprehend the situation.

“I have to leave,” Grabbing my jacket and scarf from the rack by the threshold, feeling Plagg hide behind my back, I stepped towards my girlfriend with unsettled nerves. “I’ll call you, okay?” I grabbed one her hand and moved one of her black strand of hair from her face. She looked remarkably like Marinette, with her blue eyes and black hair… Anger and something else tugged my heart, guilt probably- Guilt for my girlfriend.. Or I hoped.

She still looked confused and embarrassed, holding one arm she hesitated smiled up at me and nodded. “Okay.” She got on her tippy toes and brushed her bruised lips on mine. Taken back, I smiled ghostly and lingered a little longer than I should before briskly slipping out the door and into my car. Going way passed the speeding limit, I found myself parked in an alley, waiting for Plagg to speak.

“Akuma?”

“Yeah, it doesn’t feel too bad.” He spared. I slammed my head into the steering wheel with regrettable force.

“Can’t Ladybug handle this?” I groaned.

“Hey, I’ve been in your pocket ALL DAY. I deserve this.” He filled his mouth with the cheese stash in the dashboard. I silently wondered if Mireille could’ve smelled the cheese I hide in my jacket pocket. I chose the least smelliest to my favor, and not to Plagg’s sadly. He’s right, he does deserve it. “Thank you.” He added seeing me give up whatever resistance I had.

“C’mon, let’s just do this.” I said as a blinding flash admitted from the car.  
_____

The akuma must’ve been an elder man, he was pissed off about… Buying toys? Spoiled kids? The true meaning of Christmas? He was shouting as he turned spoiled little girls and boys into soulless soldiers who started destroying toys and gifts. It wasn’t the worse akuma, I mean his hatred wasn’t driven by anyone in particular. He wore a dark red robe with golden straps that rose around him like tentacles or wings that kept him airborne. He had a belt full of candy cane knives and ornament bombs he didn’t waste throwing them at me. I rolled my eyes as I effortlessly did flips from building to building, stopping once in awhile to save someone who was stupid enough to stay in the direct path of the deadly orbs. I thought it was safe to say Chat wasn’t going to show up, but as always he pounced right by my side to get a glance at the damage and akuma.

“What’s the motive?” He sighed heavily, in a pouncing position. I glared at the light reflecting from certain parts of his face as if it was wet--or sticky.

“What does it look like?” I snapped, still fuming about what occurred in school earlier today. He straighten up and gave me an annoying look.

“What you can’t spare two seconds to elaborate? Or is it too much for you?” He put his hands on his hip, his glare threatening me to say another word. So I didn’t, I flipped towards the next building behind the akuma instead.

Once again he rolled his eyes to see what was suppose to be his partner leave him hanging. I used my yoyo to catch hold of one of the straps that seemed to be floating on water, but in mid air. I jumped down the tall 6-story building, gripping the yoyo for dear life, dragging him down with me. He hit the ground with a bone crunching impact. I took the chance to slam my foot right in the center of his head, his white curls that mimicked a certain iconic figure of December coming loose. Since I couldn’t really hit a bunch of five and ten year olds, I did my best to avoid their candy canes swords, but one managed to graze my right side. I winced and pounced back from where I was holding down the Akuma, taking the yoyo that wrapped him up. Chat came up from behind me, managing to push down an older kid who would’ve cut me once again, as my back was entirely open when I was moving away from the akuma. I stifled a ‘thank you,’ finding us both stagger for balance on an edge of a building.

“Any idea on where the akuma is?” He tried again.

“I think, the only thing that didn’t look like it belonged on his santa outfit was a pin, it looked really old and said something about Christmas Town or something.”

“Probably something he treasure from his childhood. I think I know who the poor chap is.” He bent down, squinting towards the man who was spitting more orders to the kids to destroy the candy and toy shops.

I raised an eyebrow. “You do?” Didn’t think he cared enough to remember faces that weren’t glued to his face.

“Yeah,” He hesitated, eyeing my behavior. I shrugged, I didn’t feel like shooting him an uncalled for insult. He blinked whatever expectation away, standing up again like a cat stretching its back but kept going until they were on their hind legs. “He used to give me toys when I was younger, small wooden ones. He said I looked and acted like an angel.” I snorted but he decided to brush it off. “He was big on the whole Christmas scene but always hated how spoiled the kids who vandalized his toys and shops were.” I did notice how he kept one shop guarded and protected in the aftermath of destroying every other tourist attractions, toy and candy shops. The shop was called Christmas Town. My family never took me to this part of town very much, especially around Christmas time for obvious reasons seeing how many toy shops and attractions there were.

“Soo.. Destroy the pin?” I tried, kicking off some debri off the roof, grinning as it managed to strike the akuma on the head. I glanced up to see him looking down on me. I never did like our height difference. His face looked like I was speaking another language.

“That’s our only option.” He cracked his knuckles and rolled his eyes. Claws out and extended he dove head first towards the akuma. But the wall of kids basically left him hopeless. He couldn’t risk hurting them with his cataclysm.. Sighing I called out Tikki for my lucky charm. I glared as a wind up toy fell in my hand. It was a toy nutcracker. I used my vision to draw out a plan, using the surroundings to my favor. I swung my yoyo opposite from the crowd and placed the wounded toy away from the crowed, quite a long way.

“Hey Santa! Forget something?” I teased. The akuma’s eyes blazed as he saw the toy that wasn’t destroyed.

“I’m tired of all of you asking for what you want and not doing a single thing to deserve it. Including you LadyBug and Chat Noir! Acting as if your violent behaviors are acceptable! After them, redeem yourself my children!” He roared.  
I shot Chat Noir a look, he was obviously worried and confused upon seeing the lucky charm, the ladybug designed toy, that was suppose to help us defeat this man and army of children. I shot my glare towards a billboard, of course it was Adrien’s modeling face on an upcoming fashion show, and met his once again. He cringed noticeably, seeing that he understood he had to use his cataclysm to destroy his beautiful face. But he did it with little resistant to my relief. I took the chance to swing my yoyo by the akuma, saving and pushing the little wall of kids that hadn’t been approaching the moving toy and were right where the billboard will fall. To my luck, I moved them with little injuries as the board fell cutting the street’s path. Before the akuma could rise above the segregating barrier, I shouted to Chat to jump down on him. Which he did gracefully despite not knowing what to do, I rolled my eyes of course. Knowing I had limited time, I pounced ontop of the edge of the billboard where I hopped to a street light. Then, maneuvering the yoyo back to my grasp, I threw it once again to hook on his wavering straps of his robe, the one Chat wasn’t hanging on for dear life, like a cat who was about to fall into a tub. Getting a secure hold of the Akuma I did flips off the extended bar on the light post I occupied. Taking the beginning of the yoyo, it gradually got shorter as it was being wrapped around with every flip, gradually and painfully yanking the akuma down with it. With one final flip, I head butted him in the gut after using the swinging momentum to pin him painfully on the cement. It happened in a flash of red. Straddling the akuma’s unconscious body, I swiped the pin from the collar of the white blouse he wore underneath his thick robe. He really did look like Santa. I hopped backwards, away from his flailing arms to get his pin back. I wasted no time slamming the heel of my boots on it, breaking it in a flash. The black butterfly rose infront of my nose. Drawing back my yoyo I managed to purify it before it could fly away.

“Bye bye butterfly,” I muttered, now fully aware I had been holding my breath. Chat pounced silently towards my side, and handed me the lucky charm. He must’ve been holding the kids back and keeping everything safe after I lost him. I nodded, taking it from his hand and throwing it in the sky where it burst into light, recovering everything that had been destroyed in the last hour. We turned to the akuma victim who held his pin fondly and scratching his head with his free hand.

“What happened?” The man’s gaze went to the both of us. I shrugged and give him a heartwarming smile, which he surprisingly, and confusingly, returned. Chat Noir was too busy rolling his eyes at my kind gesture. A pang of hatred shot through me.

“What?” I poked his chest, no longer caring about the older man on the ground.

He rubbed the place I poked, returning my glare. “Nothing, just thinking how fake you are, princess.”

I cocked an eyebrow. “Excuse me? I’m fake?”

He wiped what looked like a smirk off his face, and extended his hands as if he was referencing to my body. “Yeah I mean look at you! You’d do anything for people who’d throw you a bone. Damn, you have everyone wrapped around your finger huh.”

“Says the douche who chases anything in a skirt.” I shot back, steaming with anger. He stepped back and glanced to look around, as if he was expecting someone to be there behind him.

“Wow. Hey, I think your facade is breaking, and on camera, too.” He shrugged, “Have fun, my lady.” He cooed and hopped backwards onto the street light I swung from before, and then into the darkness with a glance to his ring and a wave to the forming crowd. My face was scorching hot, I knew for the fact it was red, I didn’t even have to look in the reflection of the cameras that surrounded me. What made it worse is that Alya was in the crowd as well, with Nino right on her tail. She had ditched me like I thought. I shot her a glare, not remembering my appearance. With a wave of annoyance towards the reporters, I swung my yoyo and darted from the scene with ease. Leaving them all starstruck and disappointed with their loving super hero.

I soundlessly made it way through the roof of my house, not risking to see if my parents had came back to where ever they had scattered to. Sitting down in a huff I spun around in my rolling chair, Tikki who wasted no time to dart downstairs to finish the sugar cookies. I flinched when my arm brushed my side, I was reminded of the wound I got that was now scabbed, or somewhat. I took off my shirt and went into the bathroom. Usually teenage girls would spend money on clothing and underwear, I spent it on first aid kits and makeup, no not the red lipsticks or new Naked pallet, but everyday makeup to cover the bruises and scars I got as a hero. It was painful to see my collection, as if I was sacrificing even more for my family and friends, oh and what seemed like the world. It pained me more that my parents would throw my purchases in my face, as if they really spent time to know what I was going through. Adrien doesn’t have to worry about any of this. I shook my head, sadden that I was blaming my parents who were going through just as much with their marriage, bakery, and financial struggles. Deciding to take a shower in the morning, I made my way back to my desk to start sketching some new ideas to waste time, I had already finished homework during my detention. Alya’s ringtone is what woke me from concentration. I picked it up eagerly, forgetting entirely that I was mad at her. She sounded out of breath.

“Hey Mari, I’m so so sorry I just got your text, I was just so busy--”

“With Nino?” I said flatly. That drew her back.

“...Yeah, I wanted him to meet my parents and it was going so good, I wanted to text you about it but I didn’t want to spoil the moment.” She recovered quickly from the sorrow in her voice. “Hey guess what, though!”

I had some guilt, understanding she wouldn’t ignore me nothing.. “What?” I giggled, kicking away from my desk and turning in my wheely chair.

“LadyBug GLARED at me!” She sounded like she didn’t believe it herself.

“No way!” I tried to match her tone, stopping abruptly by slamming a foot down, my dizziness leaving me momentarily delusional.

“Yeah… I got it on camera, I was video taping her battle with some santa guy.”

“Are you going to upload it on your blog?” I was genuinely curious rather than concerned, sure I’m ladybug but I only really care about my citizen appearance. I was saving Paris, why care what they say? I was doing it for them anyways. Anger shot through me, remembering the incident with Chat.

“I don’t know.. I mean I can cut it out but..” I nodded, knowing she couldn’t see me and continued to spin aimlessly in my chair. “She saves the day so I’m sure she gets tired with all the publicity. And it looked like she and Chat were fighting again. I’m sure it meant nothing.”

“Me too.” I replied happily. “Oh! Mireille invited me to a party this weekend and said I could invite you, you in?”

“Yes!! Definitely. We getting ready at your place?”

“Yeah! Always. I have some new dresses too, you’re welcome to them.” I grinned at her gasp.

“Hell yeah! Okay, I really need to upload the other video I took, people are bombarding me with questions about the fight earlier tonight. Text ya later. Love you.”

“Love you! Have fun okay, byeee.” I ended it just as Tikki came in. “Tired?”

She struggled to nod and keep her eyelids open, I shook my head at her. Too cute. “Good work today, Mari.” She managed to say without yawning.

“It was thanks to you,” I made it to the bed with her in my palms, collapsing onto it. She snuggled up to my cheek and sighed. “Night, Tikki.”

“Ni-ni.” She said sweetly. And like that we both drifted to sleep, I couldn’t even remember the fact that my parents were out. I was intoxicated with bliss that Tikki slept beside me and that she was happily contempt. It felt like all my anxiety and pain today were wiped away in an instant because with Alya and Tikki by my side, it felt like things were getting better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it’ll get interesting. I’m kind of going with the flow, as usual. I’m really excited and happy for this new story. Hope you guys like it, please review!
> 
> These are past notes from the chapters on FanFiction, I'll be including them for this site as well! Thank you!!!! Chap. 3 coming soon.


	3. Heart Break and Facade Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya goes through a crisis, Adrien's pissed at Nino, Nino's a douche, Marinette and Alya are two cuties.

“Dude, really? Mireille?” Nino’s voice sanked into a whisper, as if someone would eavesdrop on our skype call. “You move fast.”

“What can I say?” I smirked into the camera phone, I was already lounging on my comforter, hastily running a hand through my wet locks from the shower I just got out from. I rolled onto my stomach, getting a better look at Nino who had his eye basically millimeters from the camera. I laughed slightly, cuffing my smiling mouth which muffled my blush and feelings. “I’m kidding, it’s serious, Nino.”

He cocked an eyebrow, “Mhmmm.” He whipped his body back from the camera, going back to the video game he was playing in the background, propping his phone just to see his face. “Well, good catch.”

“Ha-ha. Anyways, how’s Alya?”

He rolled his head, a satisfying crack coming from the stretch. “She’s good… She took me to meet her parents.. They were interesting.”

Now it was me cocking an eyebrow, “Somethin’ you want to say there bud?”

“No… It’s nothin. We’re good! So, wanna tell me why you were so concerned with Marinette at lunch?” Nino flashed his teeth with a snarly grin.

Dumbfounded, “She looked like she was going to puke, not to mention I could literally feel her hatred seeping towards me.” I was trying to get a hangnail, wincing in pain. “More than usual.”

“Yeah, I’m really worried about her.”

“Huh?” I paused biting my nails, struggling to look at the small screen that seemed to shrink more seeing he was no longer in view. “Didn’t you think she was annoying?” Remembering all the times he had to bitch about her blocking his chances to get down--like literally down--on Alya. He was rummaging loudly beyond the screen.

“Eh? Did I say that? I guess since I’m practically hanging out with her all the time with Alya, she’s actually a cool person. You’re missing out, maybe you should come to terms or something…” His voice faded slightly.

“Are you sick? We’re talking about Marinette, whose hated me since-- I don’t know actually. I don’t even know what I did so I can’t really apologize to that heartless wrench. I’m more concerned on why you’re practically defending her. She’s the one making my life a living hell!” I was spinning the phone around, I was basically hopping off the wall, as if the rage in my voice didn’t do justice to how exasperated I felt. 

A long paused stretched, only my huffs of exhaustion were audible. “Okay, maybe you shouldn’t do anything. Yeah, forget what I said man.”

“You’re so weird man. You okay?”

“Yeah,” He gave me a lopsided smile and a twinkle in his eye told me he was up to no good. “Alya’s calling, text me later. See you tomorrow at Mireille's party.”

“Okay, see ya’ man--” The phone dinged showing me the time duration of the call that had just ended. Well that wasn’t suspicious. I sighed and went back to texting Mirielle and procrastinating on my history homework.

…..

“Marinette, what’s up?” Alya made her way down the beige and moldy themed hallways, I shut the locker and gave her my full attention. She practically skipped the rest of the way, bouncing right in front of me full of smiles.

“Nothing,” I giggled, “Someone’s happy.”

“Just happy to see my bestfriend and for tonight! And that I’ve had three cups of coffee.” No wonder she seemed so jittery.

“You’re insane.”

“A little.” She turned to wave a little too friendly and little too shaky greeting to a group of people from her science class. I grabbed her elbow to lead her to lunch, but stopping abruptly remembering her boyfriend.

“Where’s Nino?” She stopped dead in her tracks and eyed me with daggers that broke with water. “Where the fuck is he?” My defences were heightened, I could feel my pupils get larger and the adrenaline rush to my hands. Something I’d get when I encountered Adrien or akuma. Suddenly I was aware that the bags under her eyes weren’t from the coffee jitters or exhaustion- Well it was exhaustion. She must’ve cried herself to sleep. And what seemed once were loving smiles were shaky ones, trying not to break down.

“I don’t know…” She shook, her ombre hair creating a curtain around her face. I took her elbow again to guide her to block her shaking shoulders to a corner of lockers. Protecting her with my body and the raging aura. Wiping her eyes, she took a shaking breath. “He said we should take a break, and that things were moving too fast…”

“Oh, oh, Alya..” I hushed, “He’s not worth it, hey, talk to me.”

She wiped smudge eyeliner from her face. “No, I’ll be okay. I kinda wanna um, reset my priorities. I think this will be good for us--Me.” She tried to give a reassuring smile despite her shaking. “The deli will be sold out if we don’t go..” She tried to brush past me but I trapped her more with my shoulder. She sighed, rolling her bloodshot eyes and stepping back from the path that I was blocking.

“I don’t care. What happened? Where is he?” I looked over my shoulder, no sight of him.

“It’s really nothing. We talked basically all last night. It was mutual… Mostly.”

“Mostly. Oh okay. I swear to god if you’re protecting him..” She saw my body tense, and stifled a laugh.

“Only because you would literally kill him.”

“You know me so well..” I was only semiconscious of her now, setting my attention to the empty hallways and the chatter coming from the lunch room. Giving up I turned when she touched my flexing arm.

“Let’s skip.” She gave me another smile, dragging me out of the corner and from my defending stance. “Let’s skip the rest of the day.”

Anxiety pierced me, my perfect attendance… Ever since I had gotten the hang of the whole LadyBug duties I managed to handle both akuma and my school life that’d make any parents proud, even the ones that you haven’t seen in what seems week. I shook the thought away. She was my best friend and she was seriously hurting. She must’ve seen my stance that was replaced from anger to uncertainty. She looked like she was slapped with painful understanding.

“Nevermind, let’s just go before it really gets sold out…” I grabbed her arm as she was practically dragging her feet to the lunch room. I dragged her with a wrenching force the opposite direction, where the front door was and where her station wagon was parked.

“Shutup, let’s go get some starbucks and chocolate. We can binge out together.”  
…..

“Ladies, ladies, there’s enough Nino to go around.” Nino sat down in my seat, or the seat Mirielle designated the other day. I felt bad for the girl who she kicked out to let me sit as well. Irritated, I was determined to shoot down whatever confidence, whatever happiness he had right now for some small revenge for playing Alya. It was just a couple of days ago he was facetiming me about their relationship, and hearing the news today was a big blow. 

“So Nino, how’s your girlfriend?” I eyed him while leaning into a propped elbow on the lunch table, keeping Mirielle close to my free side.

He blushed or maybe it was the anger that sparked him. “We broke up. She wasn’t right for me..” He suddenly played the ‘sensitive guy with a bad past.’ I was surprised to see the barbie dolls of the lunch table take the bait and coo at him. Cringing at how it backfired, I abruptly stood up, taking time to upright Mirielle who fell sideways at my absence. It took a while to convince her I was going to the bathroom, but I just wanted to get fresh air and cool my anger. Nino wasn’t the one to play people, infact I thought he genuinely cared, genuinely loved Alya. I know I’m one to talk, ask all my exes, but seeing his behavior made me gag on my past’s. I opened the school’s front door, smiling at the ashamed teachers who went out for a smoke and who hid their cigarette from their student, totally not reprimanding me from breaking the school’s “no one off school campus” rule. Rubbing the back of my head, cracking my neck, my eyes stumbled upon Marinette and a redhead crying into her shoulder. I recognized the car that would always be parked at Marinette’s bakery or Nino’s house. The past months I had gotten close to Alya, not to her other best friend’s liking, and I found myself knocking on the passenger side door. Marinette jumped looking like a concerned and loving friend, like an angel, to a tiger protecting her cub. It was always entertaining to guess how much she hated me. I shrugged it off and to my favor, Alya rolled down the window but wasn’t too pleased herself.

“Alya…” I started, leaning my weight on my hands that gripped the car door. “I’m sorry for what he did, it was totally uncalled for and.. I didn’t think he’d do this. I’m just, really sorry.” I noticed Marinette’s eyes soften before I saw Alya’s head nod. She sniffled loudly, turning her body from leaning in on Marinette.

“He’s just a douche, he didn’t even give me a real reason besides we were moving too fast… I mean,” She waved her hands in confusing gestures, biting her trembling lips before Marinette put her hand on her’s. “I’ll be fine, thank you.”

“It just, doesn’t seem like him. I know how much he cared about you…” I winced at her eyes that were going to overflow. “If you need someone, I’m going to talk some sense into him. This really doesn’t seem like him..” She nodded, finally going mute in her sniffles and hand gestures. Marinette squeezed her hand again, surprisingly looking up to me without the usual 3rd degree.

“Adrien, we should be going before the teachers notice.” I was a bit taken back but after turning over my shoulder to see the usual smoking crowd come back from their ashamed corners, I nodded. “Thanks.” She looked as exhausted as Alya, I wanted to ask her what was wrong but decided not to overstep boundaries. I took a step back from the car and gave them somewhat of a wave. Not surprised to see Marinette look boringly into it, not wasting time backing out and speeding to god knows where.

……

“Marinette I can’t move.” She groaned from my bed. I had taken a shower in the meantime, not surprised to see that Alya had eaten half of the groceries we picked up before coming to my house to get ready for Mireille's party I invited her to.

“Wow can’t see why,” I motioned to an empty package of oreos and jar of peanut butter. “Come on, wash up and get ready for the party. Meet some new guys and doll yourself up.” Seeing that it didn’t motivate her I added, “I finished you dres-” She was already slamming the door to the bathroom. I laughed, happy that she was starting to return to her usual self. I knew they hadn’t been dating for long and the fact that she was now ignoring me for her ladybug blog and her phone had made melancholy happy. I shimmied into a matching pair of black lace panties and bra that really showed off my nonexistent curves covered by layers of muscle. I put a large t-shirt on that I could practically swim in and stood in front of a body length mirror. Brushing my wet hair, I realized how long my raven hair passed my shoulder blades, almost stopping at my bellybutton. It made me remember my freshman and middle school years, pigtails, really Marinette? I usually wore my hair in very messy buns or straight and sleek when I wasn’t drawing and hastily wiping the falling hair away. It would always bothered me and suddenly I missed the pigtails, but not by much. Alya had came out right when I was in between blowdrying and straightening my hair. Her golden complexion was already coming back to her, and my ivory one contrasted as she shared the mirror with me. As well as the blow dryer. Fumbling with eyeliner, I turned to my Alya, holding it like a child who just accidently broke their favorite new toy. After some pleading, a bit crying and puppy dog eyes she finally surrendered and started brushing the bangs that fell past my freshly plucked eyebrows and to my eyelashes out of my face.

“Mari, you don’t even need makeup.” She was expertly putting liquid liner and executing a perfect and clean wing of black above my oval eyes. “Really.” She finished, falling back to her heels. She had already began putting foundation and contouring her sharp cheekbones. 

“It’s just eyeliner and mascara, you were blessed with such big and beautiful eyes.” She was starting to look like the group of girls Adrien had started sitting with. Jealousy wavered in my gut, okay I shouldn’t be this jealous of her eyes. 

“And blessed with glasses?” She shot a glance in between putting mascara on.

“Come on you haven’t worn them since sophomore year,” I walked to the radio and to turn up a song, I See Stars, The Hardest Mistakes remix. I happily started dancing like a dork, that received an amused grin from Alya who switched doing the other eye. It felt like a fitting song for the both of us. A knock interrupted me hopping on my bed, I sprinted to the opening hatch. My mom heaved herself up, leaving her legs dangle through it.

“You look gorgeous girls! How long will you be staying out?” She herself looked gussied up.

“Uh, we’ll be home around 11? Why?” I eyed her carefully.

“Oh well your father and I will be out until Sunday. I thought I told you?”

“Nope.” I turned my back from her. “You haven’t been talking to me much.”

“I know, we’ve both been busy.” She looked down at her hands. So I’m part to blame too, huh. I shook my head. “I love you, Mari.”

I sighed, rolling away the tears from my eyes. Alya stopped doing whatever she was doing to her eyelashes and what looked like a clamp, awkwardly not trying to hide her prying. I didn’t want to damper our night, so I successfully pulled out my understanding and accepting smile. “Love you too. Just text me the details okay? You probably have to go now,” I gestured to her zip winter jacket, “We’ll be fineee. Right, Alya?”

Fooled, Alya nodded her head excessively. “ Of course! Leave your precious daughter in my care.” She swung her arm around my shoulder showing a toothy grin.

“Very well. I trust you girls, be safe okay? Love you both!” I could hear my dad shout from down below. I gave a shy wave to my wavering mom. She slowly and cautiously made her way down the ladder. I turned to Alya who raised an eyebrow at me.

“You didn’t tell me you had the house to yourself,”

“I just found out!” It came out harshly than intended, laughing it off I reassured her by asking her to sleep over another night to pig out. “C’mon, pick out what you like.” I yanked open my closet, revealing two dresses still on their mannequins and rows of designs I’ve created. She was in a daze, as if the tight black dress with crossing straps in the front, it’s reflecting material making it look leather, beckoned her to it. She turned to give me a winking smile as I took out a navy blue sweetheart dress with a netting halter top collar. It was a shade or two lighter than my own hair color, I felt shy that it stopped a little shorter than mid thigh, but after looking at how Alya’s short dress tightly gripped her thighs made it better, that mine was flowy from the cloth belt that hugged my small waist. She looked like a black candle, he ombre hair curled like a flame. I was jealous of her curves, and on how confident she was in her body. I mean I would be too if I looked like her, Nino was really missing out.

“Wait! Mari, come here.” She was tugging off her black sleek heels and handing me a dark red pair that complimented the navy. I took them in my hands as we stood at the open hatch on the floor. She held out a lipstick of the same color and beckoned me to come closer. I did, eyeing it warily. She gently lifted my chin to coat my lips and hugged me tightly afterwards. “Thank you, so much. For everything.” I hugged her with just as much force.

“No, thank you.” My heart felt heavy with all the unsaid drama and anxiety that silently filled my head. I shook it off deciding I wasn’t going to ruin a night we both desperately needed. With another spray of Miss Dior perfume we were climbing down the ladder, clammering to get on our shoes and our matching petticoats. With that, we made our way to Mireille’s house--Or should I say mansion? Whatever it was, her parents were well off as well as close with the police department, seeing no one arrived on any noise complaints. We gave each other an excited and exasperated look and then linked arms as we made our way up the steps. “Ready?”

Her cold air filled the air after a refreshing sigh. “Ready.” She smiled reassuringly at me. I grinned wider, already feeling the heat admit from the house. We both needed this distraction like we needed explanations.


	4. Party Night and Sick Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien gets drunk, falls in love, and almost pukes. Nino's a douche, again. And where's Alya?

Everything was a blur, it seemed like Mireille who dressed in a tight white dress that could practically pass as a tube top was set on making sure I wouldn’t leave her, it was her top priority to fetch me drinks and back away any girls wanting to steal her spot. I winced as she took the empty red plastic cup, replacing it with another full one. I took sips, already feeling tipsy. Probably not the best image for a young model to get plastered off his ass but the fact I was of drinking age just made it more tempting. Mireille began looking like a white blur with a black dot for her head, I slurred sweet nothings into her ear.

“Adrien,” She giggled excessively, taking a couple blinks and staggers to find her balance, she fumbled putting her hands in my hair. “I-uh, Do you need water?” She stirred.

“Mmmm,” I nuzzled her cheek, breathing in her rose perfume. I coughed back, it was to much for anyone to wear. She took the sign as if I really needed that water and she’d be the best girlfriend if she met to my needs without order. Without hesitation. I scratched my head after I saw her squeeze her way through the groups of people, guys taking their chance to stop her or make her journey harder. I should be going over there and tell them to lay off, something in my mind told me too but something bigger told me to let it roll off. Which I did, I leaned on the wall sparing flirtatious grins and winks at passing fans, something that kept me busy and entertained. 10 minutes passed told me Mirielle either got lost in her own house or was deeply invested in some guy’s mouth. Right in the corner of the living room people flooded, right across from the wall I leaned on. I had to squint to see her, either it was the liquor or her big house that seemed to be never ending even when it was full with half of Paris. Drinking the last of the red cup, I tried to see past the blurred faces, only one girl didn’t look so distorted with makeup and overflowing curves with itty-bitty scraps of cloth. I made my way to her side, she was right by the front door and was rubbing her arms for heat. Her only heat was her friend who looked like a flame who just left her side. Her black hair was a curtain. I could probably see my reflection from her shiny hair if I wasn’t so disoriented.

“Cold?” I nudged to get her attention, leaning up a hand on the wall she occupied. She shivered even more when her blue eyes met mine, like she was turning into ice starting with her vibrant irises.

“Mhm.” She said sharply, blowing out her puffed cheeks and turning herself from my side more. “What do you want Adrien?”

She sounded familiar, it wasn’t the fact she knew my name. Hell, everyone knows it. “You looked cold and lonely, I thought I could send a little warmth your way.”

“Um, Adrien, do you know who you’re talking to?” 

“The most beautiful person I’ve ever seen. I bet the same goes for you too.” I smiled brightly to hear a muffled giggle. “Your laugh is so cute,” I started but she turned to pluck the empty cup from my hand and shook it in my face.

“You’re drunk.” She said point blankly.

“And cute. And so are you.” I sloppily brushed hair from her face. She recoiled a bit but sighed.

“I’m going to get Alya, you’ve had too much. I can smell your breath from here.” She started to walk towards the kitchen. I furrowed my eyebrows, I grabbed her arm assertively. “Adrien--” She sounded amused but a bit exasperated.

“Don’t leave,” I purred. She resistantly surrendered to my pull and was a finger length from my chest. She was so short, like a doll and she smelled heavenly. Like a mixture of sweet bread and a warm citrus smell, familiar. “Dior?”

“Huh? Okay, Adrien stay right there okay? I’ll be back.” She tried to break free, with a surprisingly strong grip. I lost it, I didn’t expect a girl to reject me none the less be stronger. But seeing her strong resistance, I didn’t want to pester her with my drunkness. Although it was painful to watch her leave, I respected her sober wishes and stayed put. A mirror kept me and my drunk self company.

…….

“Alya, hey,” I waved to get my redheaded friend’s attention. She seemed to simmer upon seeing her now ex with a couple of dumb bimbos. “Want me to beat him up?”

“No,” She shook her head, a red plastic cup to her lips. “They’ll lose interest him in a day. I know I did.” She turned her slurring attention back to me. “Now it’s my turn.” With a wink she started to a group of guys, I squinted to see who was there- Kim, Jalil, Ivan, Max and some people I didn’t recognize.

The words ‘hey Adrien is drunk off his ass and I’ll never forgive myself’-being a decent person I am-’If he did something stupid’ still on my lips. I sighed seeing it was useless and that I’d drop him off at his mansion and come back to her. Suddenly, after seeing how many drunk and frap boys there were dampened my mood. I went back to retrieve the stammering idiot where he was all handsy with Mireille. She broke out of their embrace, for whatever reason, and made her way to where I stood, annoyed and suddenly tired. I gave her a smile, remembering how we bonded earlier this week. “Hey Mireille, um I’d watch Adrien. He’s totally wasted.”

She sent daggers into me, I had to look up to meet her gaze with uncertainty. “Thanks. I know.”

I shifted my weight, “Huh? Oh! Good, I was just talking to him and it got me worried…” She placed her hands on her hip, cocking her head. “Um, you okay?”

“Yeah. I got him.” She smiled. “Thanks for worrying about my boyfriend though. Enjoy the party.” She briskly walked past me, I could’ve sworn I heard her click her tongue. Oooookay. 

Now alone, I made my way as far as I could from Adrien and as far from Alya where I couldn’t see her steal the hearts of those poor guys but enough to make sure she was safe. I took a sip from my coke some guy had given me in attempt of a pick up line. Infact a lot of guys had, which boosted my ego but made me irritated at the guys who probably only wanted one night with me. I felt a tap from behind me and twirled to see the guy both Alya and I were avoiding all night. Nino’s breath smelled like a bruery. 

……  
Mireille had made her way back to my side, I wasn’t surprised to see her lipstick smudged all over her face, and I knew it wasn’t from me. I wondered if it was the alcohol but I didn’t feel as half as mad as I probably should of. I was still waiting for… I didn’t even know the angel’s name. Mireille entwined her hands in back of my neck, kissing my collarbone, shooting glances behind her. I puzzled her behavior but gave up, my head throbbed tremendously. I grasped her shoulders, abruptly shoving her away and then rubbing my head.

“Could you get me some more water,” She eyed me through anger and temporary confusion. It was replaced with eagerness and guilt. “Please?”

“Yeah, are you okay?”

“Mhm, just sobering up I guess.”

“I could get you another drink..-” She had a mischievous smile.

“No-God no, please. Water, please.” Recovering, I stroke my head. She looked taken back and then nodded her head excessively and stopped when it had began to hurt. She lingered as long as she could until bouncing to the kitchen.

I winced from the lighting and noise as it all was coming into clear, like when you sit up abruptly from laying down and you black out for some time, before recovering slowly. I tried to scan the room for the porcelain doll with a blue dress, red shoes, and even redder lips. Before knowing it I was already weaving way through the crowd when I saw a petite figure. A hand grabbed me before I could get closer, it was Mireille, the front of her dress soaking wet.

“Who are you looking for?” She was trying to find her breath and balance.

“Huh,” With a final look around I saw that the girl was nowhere in sight, I rested my eyes on her. “What happened?”

She glanced down at her dress, “I thought you left somewhere, I uh dropped it accidently. You sure you’re not looking for someone? You looked like you were in a daze.”

“No, I’m not, really. I think I’m just sleepwalking. I’m going to call a taxi and get out of here, I feel sick. I’ll text you tomorrow.” I brushed passed her without a reply, all the noise, smells and lights made me want to puke. It was all too much. I waited out in the cold before being picked up, leaving not only my dad’s car but the memories of tonight at my girlfriend's house.

…..   
“Mari, you loook different.” The words that rolled of his tongue gave me a weird and disgusting feeling in my gut. It took a hell of a lot of strength not to punch him right there and then. 

“What the hell do you want? You have a lot of nerve talking to me.” I crossed my arms to keep my fists from swinging.

“Marinette you don’t have to hide it,” he started slurring his words excessively. “I know you like me.”

I almost lost it, not my anger but my sanity. I was laughing so hard pretty much everyone was looking at me. “And where did you get that idea from?”

“Does it matter? Come on,” He stroked my arm in a clumsy manner. “Don’t play hard to get.”

I think my face matched my lipstick. I resisted every cell in my body not to erupt right then and there. “What the fuck is wrong with you? You break up with my best friend and you’re hitting on me? You sleazy bastard!” I took a step away from him, hitting the wall and gained attention from a few people. 

“Marinette I know you like me. Stop acting so pretentious.” He came closer supporting himself on his forearms that rested on the wall above my head. When he started bending his head towards mine I gripped the wall for support. “I broke up with Alya for you.”

“You what?” I pushed him away finally, fear and confusion sinking into my stomach. “Nino you’re drunk. Get. Away. From. Me.” I could feel the heat pour out from my eyes and wondered if he felt them too. When he recoiled I knew he did. I also knew that his green face told me to move out of the way ASAP. I stalked away from the little barrier he trapped me in and started to the kitchen where Alya was last, but I ran into a very wet Mirielle. 

“Mireille, what happened? Are you okay?”

She had her phone out and wasn’t in a hurry to answer me. “Yeah,” she shrugged. “I’m just really clumsy. Hey what was that about?” She gestured to the Nino who was running to her bathroom.

“He was just really drunk in out of his damn mind.” She nodded with annoyance. I wonder if its because Nino was stinking up her bathroom. The words slipped out before I could think, “Is Adrien okay?”

“He’s fine… Why?”

Yeah why Marinette? Oh maybe because he kept calling me beautiful and was obviously too drunk to even know who I was. “Well he was just slurring a lot, I wanted to make sure he wasn’t going to drive home or do anything stupid.” 

“No,” she said shortly, but a grin crept onto her face. “He’s safe in my room.” Gross. To my surprise she laughed, probably at my ugly cringing face. “Oh Marinette! You really don’t like Adrien huh!”

“Nope. It amazes me that you do.” I tried to get a glance behind her, to see if Alya was to be found.

“Everyones looking for someone, huh. Who are you looking for?”

“Eh? Alya… I thought she was around here.”

“Oh! I just saw her leave.” Anxiety, panic, and fear flashed all at once.

“What? With who? Was she okay? Was she drunk?” I was fumbling with my phone when she reached out to steady my shaking arms. Looking innocent and concerned.

“She just left with Alix and Mylene. Calm down, she didn’t look drunk. I would’ve stopped her if she was or if she was leaving with a guy.”

“Oh.” Oh. There went our weekend plans.

“She didn’t text you or anything? Aren’t you two bestfriends?”

“She didn’t. We are, I just hope nothing happened to her y’kno?” I glanced at the door suddenly feeling like I was going to explode. “Hey um, I had a great time but I’m going to leave. Take care okay?”

“Yeah I probably shouldn’t make Adrien wait.” Umm okay? “Bye Mari! Text me later, okay?” With a wink and a hair flip she was already gone.

Spellbound, I silently made my way to my car, remembering Alya had to get her car from my house. So many questions started piling up, I ignored the comments of other guys trying to hook up, even the backlashed insults they said when I didn’t give them attention. Tears and hope welled in my eyes when I made my way carefully down the street. The images of Alya sitting there laughing with Alix and Mylene in front of the bakery filled my mind, Alya explaining some misunderstanding and wild adventure I missed that lead to the outcome. Alya and I waving and thanking Alix for driving Alya to my house, where they finally left and we gossipped the whole night. Where I would tell Alya what happened with Nino, and having her give me a reassuring hug and decide she's over him for good. But when I turned the block my heart dropped to see that her car was no longer there. That the two different tire tracks that were created on the freshly snow showed Alya had been dropped off and left without any explanation, without any text. Walking into the cold house I sent her twenty messages and was currently trying to call her for the fifth time. Finally in my room with Tikki greeting me did I understand, seeing that she had already packed up her things and left the mess of groceries and memories of us there prior untouched did I hang up before recording my message. Calmly as if in a trance, I tucked myself into bed without removing my uncomfortable dress and makeup, did I cry myself to sleep with only Tikki’s hushes and words of concernment. As if the anxiety, uncertainty, hopelessness and fear had overflowed the bottle I kept my feelings in.

Sure I wasn’t close to Nino but we were always on good terms. Always embarrassing Alya and telling jokes. It was bizarre that he decided he was going to flirt with me, and painful thAt I wouldn’t be talking to him, ever, ever again. Despite our long friendship, Alya and I had gotten into many fights and she was always vocal in them. Never has she just decided to ignore me completely, always calling me out until we had a shouting contest on who was in the wrong and us laughing ten minutes later. But she was gone without a trace, without an explanation. My texts were meaningless, my calls not even making it to the second ring. If it wasn’t Alix’s testimony that she was safely dropped off at her own house with Mylene’s approval and matching story did the urge to call the police go away.

I stayed in bed the whole day afterwards literally devouring anything and everything our dwindling kitchen had to offer. Tikki rested on my shoulder, providing me with a light chat to keep my thoughts from occupying further and setting me into another depressive mood.

“I don’t feel any strong presences, or hatred really. Which is surprising because it’s almost the holidays.” She took a Chips Ahoy Cookie from the plastic bag we shared. Wiping away the crumbs created I stuffed my face with another. 

“What doya mean?” I muffled. “Surprising?”

“Well people can get depressed or angry seeing how alone they are during the season of family and care.”

I nodded and then gestured to the cold empty house, we didn’t even have a christmas tree this year and it was already the 15th. I mean some people will wait till the 24th but we always decorated the house with such care and gingbread smell. “Merry Christmas!” I yelled to the deserted house with a mouth full of cookie. Tikki giggled but sent a worrying look that it might of not been the greatest subject to talk about. But she pried to let me get me to let everything out into the open before I explode with anymore emotion.

“Where are your parents?”

I lazily picked up the phone that layed on my stomach and a pile of debri from my pig out with a half limp hand. 0 text messages. I swiped the lockscreen and went to my mom’s chat conversation. “Another meeting to get people to invest in the bakery, and they’re visiting my dad’s parents.” I furrowed my eyebrows, I didn't give much thought to why they’d go there. “Vague and mysterious text message as usual.” I dropped it and turned my attention back to the TV that occupied my room. The 6 o’clock news was already on and I had turned my attention to the window right at the beginning of my bed. The streets were deserted, probably from the December chill. “You have enough energy for a patrol?”

She shivered almost foretelling the temperature but nodded in eagerness to get out of the stuffy room. I brushed myself off and open the ceiling hatch, suddenly not to determined to stay out. But I was already up there and that was enough to convince me to transform and jump off the building.

……

“Plagg for the love of god, SHUT UP.” I massaged my temples, two pillows supported my back as I layed on my bed watching TV. Feeling nauseous and tired I managed to convince Natalie to cancel my three photo shoots and let me have the weekend to myself. All the lights were off except a dimly lighted lamp that Plagg kept darting to and from, casting shadows. He had been “starving” all day despite already in the midst of eating a round piece of cheese that made me gag.

“I can’t help it, you kept me away for like three weeks-”

“Two days, actually.” I interjected.

“It’s felt like weeks, okay? Why can’t we patrol? Please? I deserve it.”

“Plagg please you know last night--” 

“Oh I know what happened last night.” He gave me a wink and darted towards the window, putting on a dramatic 1950 black and white like movie scene. “Oh Adrien!” He faked cried. “I can’t live like this anymore!” I groaned at his pleas, throwing a pillow at the demigod that only hit the window.

“Plagggg!” Throwing the remaining pillow at him, wincing when my head hit the tough mattress I sighed, flipping through the channel to turn my attention.

“It’s not fair.” He sulked.

“Life’s not fair.”

“Tikki is out, having a grand time.”

“I don’t care… Wait Ladybug’s out?”

“Someone perked up,” He muttered. “Yep. At least I know Paris is safe with one of our heros out… Not slacking or putting us in jeopardy… It’d be a shame if Hawk Moth attacked and only Ladybug was there…” I found myself looking up at the ceiling, seeing him peak those neon green eyes over the bed frame. “Hope she doesn’t get hurt or nothin’...” He added.

“.... I don’t care. She’s always bitching that she has it under control.” The bright emerald eyes vanished from my sight.

“I don’t know, she seems like she’s sprinting across the buildings. I don’t feel any Akuma presences. Really, Adrien, I think something’s wrong.” His voice was now in a whisper, I could feel the faint tapping on the window. Okay maybe I did owe him this much. I tried not to think on what exactly convinced me and made me run out the building muffling my migraine. Or why I was so eager to find the flashes of red the darted in the sky life a blur. I climbed ontop of a street light, swinging from a flag pole that extended from the side of a jewelry store, landing gracefully on a building some distant away from the paths LadyBug was on, to get a wider range of buildings to investigate. It didn’t take me long to see her throwing her body recklessly between each building, abandoning hey yo-yo entirely. Fuck. 

“LadyBug!” I called, the cold winds scorching my lungs and throat. I used my pole to extend, going up and falling towards each building until getting good grasps on bricks, window sills, gargoyles and anything that would support throwing my body weight. She was slingshotting herself, I cursed her petite and nimble body and my hungover one. “Lady--” She slowed to a halt, turning her face in confusion towards me. The city light’s illuminating half of her sweaty face, the air around her becoming visible with her breathing. I stopped ontop of what looked like an elevator door on the building, looking down at the LadyBug who was rocking on her heels, her toes off the edge of the building. Heaving with my hands on my knees and my head inbetween my legs I finally managed to make coherent words. “God damn it… Marin-hett…. What.. Are..You..Doing?” Raising my head to see she was in the midst of deciding whether to take another leap or turn her attention to the panting cat. 

“Running.” She said without strain.

“I can..See that.” I coughed into my leather gloves, taking one carefree jump down to be on the same level. I was hyperventilating into my hands finding warmth, and cautiously keeping a distance between us. “You look tense.”

“And you sound like a smoker.” She crossed her arms, turning her focusing on the streets below. “What’s it to you?” She elaborated, “My running?”

“Because you look like you’re out of your mind?” I twirled my leather tail. “More than usual.”

“Mhm.” Her eyes looked dead, staring at the nothingness of the streets. 

“Okay now you’re scaring me forreal.” She turned once again annoyed but gave me a skeptical look to explain. “Where’s the insults? The cold shoulder--I mean you are giving me the cold shoulder but you aren’t rebutting or-- I don’t know. Where’s the player jabs? The eye rolls, the eye daggers? Why aren’t you attacking my low personality or the stuck-up rich boy insults?” I blushed to see I was now yelling, insulting myself. She shifted her weight away from the edge, a hand brushing her bangs back into her high pony tail. 

“Sorry, I’m not always a bitch?” She tried.

Despite myself I rolled my eyes. “Are you kidding? You’d take any chance to kick me while I’m down. Any. So what’s so important that you’re throwing yourself like a rag doll. You could seriously slip and fall. LadyBug can’t always react fast enough..”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” She snarled.

“You’re dangerous. You’re throwing yourself out here and you’re obviously not in your state in mind,”

“And? Why would you care?” She turned her back on me, I could easily see her curves and the small movements of her shoulderblades through her skin tight suit.

“You’re right why do I care? You’ve treated me like shit for the last, what three years? Since the beginning of freshman year? What’s more is that you’re never thinking things fully, you act as if the whole world revolves around you and that you’ll always be better than everyone. You’re narcissistic, big-headed, compulsive, belligerent, obstinate,-” Between my rage I turned to see she had fully, and finally, turned herself completely around. Her arms holding herself from the cold but I knew it was for stability. Shit.. “Marinette..”

“Are you finished? Did you come here just to insult me?”

“Huh-Wait no Marinette. I’m just. I wasn’t thinking,” I extended a hand towards her.

“It’s fine.”

“What? No it’s not, I shouldn’t of…” I pleaded, scrunching my eyes to see her facial expression but the shadows didn’t do any justice.

“No. You’re right. I’m just a frigid cold, narcissistic bitch who thinks she’s better than everyone.. I am. And I’m sorry I made your life a living hell.” She twirled on her foot, and dove down from the building. Before I could react, I ran towards the edge almost losing my balance, extending my hands to catch her but realized she had already escaped. I put my hands roughly through my hair, pulling at the locks above my ears. The sounds coming from my ring only helping me out of my trance. I ran towards the window of my bedroom I left open in a hurry. Plagg scurrying from the sudden turbulence and to dive into the cheese.

“That went swimmingly.” He said dryly.

Shut it. I wanted to bark but I was suddenly exhausted from hating myself. I spent the whole night that way, thinking about how her face would look like if I could of seen it. How much my words hurt, especially when she was already not herself.

….

“Marinette?” I was awakened by the caress of my mother. “You’ve been crying.” She hushed.

“I don’t feel good.” I managed to croak, nuzzling into her hand.

“You do feel warm. I wanted to make you breakfast… I came home early for you.” She smiled fondly at me which tugged on my heartstrings. Words struggling to process.

“Where’s dad?”

“Over your grandparent’s.” She said dryly.

“Oh.” Oh. The look she gave told me not to pry anymore, and I accepted the fact that I’d be out of the loop as usual. “Could I eat breakfast in bed?”

“Of course!” She planted a hasty kiss on my head. “I’ll be back in an hour, just relax and sleep, okay?”

“Okay.” I responded hoarsely.

After two bowls of oatmeals and freshly squeezed orange juice, nothing seemed to set well in my stomach. I forced myself to eat the plentiful eggs and bacon my mother slaved over the stove to make, only regretting it an hour later with my head in the toilet. “Oh baby, how about you stay home tomorrow?”

A flash of anger shot through me, I already ruined my perfect attendance for Alya, and I would only be adding more resentment. But remembering Adrien’s words set me to a decision. Narcissistic, big-headed, compulsive… “Yes.. Please.”

“Okay… I’ll be checking up on you periodically, okay?”

“Mhm.” I was tucked into bed much to my dislike feeling constricted and imprisoned. But I was so tired. Just so tired. Sleeping had always been my escape from escalating feelings and just reality itself, neither my mom or I was surprised to see I had slept and done nothing for the last two days, not even a single new design was created in my hours of boredom and procrastination. 

The days seemed shorter and I cringed at the fact that I’ll be facing the people who want nothing to do with me. That I’m practically nothing to anyone, it was probably best that I gave them space. Who’d want to be around me, anyways? I don’t even want to be around me. I stared absently at my hands, the writer’s bump on my right hand seemed to protrude more, as if my fingers were thinning as fast as they were paling. My hands shook as I splashed my face infront of the sink leaning over to count the bags under my eyes. I looked like a corpse. I felt like a corpse. I didn’t care. I managed to pass a smile at the floating red orb that showed through the bathroom mirror, opaque with steam. Hastily I put my hands through my damp hair, patting down flyaways. Releasing the breath I seemed to be holding. I slowly made my way to my bed where my phone illuminated the bedroom. My heart raced, my eyes burning as my lungs struggled to fill with air. Dropping the towel I was using to clean my hair, I took steps without realizing it, closing my eyes to take the phone that had just shut off from the recent text message. It felt like puking despite not eating all day, the glands in my throat swelling as I swiped the ‘new message’ notification, tears finally spilling to see Mirielle had texted me. Mirielle. No one else but a girl I barely knew.

M- Hey Marinette. U OK? 

I put a hand over my gaping mouth, knees buckling I sank to the cold floor already wet from my dripping hair. I placed my head in my crossed arms, burying my face in my comforter while squeezing the screen of my phone. I can’t breath, I can’t breath, I can’t. I hadn’t bother to get up to sleep in my bed as my mom hadn’t bothered to come home from god knows where. As I hadn’t bother to go to school the next day. Only Tikki’s words and whispers could be heard as I silently sobbed from the aching pain, an anchor that kept sinking lower and lower.  
……

I glanced at her seat, it was empty again. As was the place she usually started her patrolling. I hadn’t ask Nino or Alya for her phone number, it wasn’t my position to do so. The only thing I can do is wait for her to come to school, explain myself and stomach the list of insults and jabs she’s probably came up with while skipping. Sighing, I ruffled my hair trying to focus on Madame Chamack talk about some big project I hadn’t been paying attention to all week, sparing glances at my phone where it was being spammed by Mirielle. I should probably respond to my upset girlfriend, but I honestly didn’t want to. Remembering how she was acting, sucking a face of a stranger, and remembering the petite figure of a girl I couldn’t for the life of me remember her face or name. Or do I? My head always hurt when I tried to remember my drunken encounter. To my disbelief I actually started taking down notes, trying my best to be neat a thorough, tuning out the distractions.  
Putting my hands in my leather jacket’s pocket, shivering at the breeze that traveled through the hallways without insulation, I made my way to my locker. Surprisingly, Mirielle wasn’t standing their waiting impatiently and challenging any other girls who had the guts to slip their confession letters through my locker. Relief shot through me, like the growing tension in my spine finally relaxing. Slamming my locker, my eyes passed a vibrant shade of red and I found myself stopping at Alya’s locker, a weird coldness surrounding it. She was distracted by Alix talking her ear off, luckily she quieted down when I came into sight.

“Alya, what’s up?”

She turned, looking a little taken back as if she thought the only reason I talked to her was because of Nino, happy that I wasn’t ignoring the decent amount of friendship created. “Oh nothing, how about you?”

“Good, Hey, where’s Marinette? I didn’t think she could miss school.”

“I don’t know. But it doesn’t matter.” She gestured me to walk with her to lunch, along with Alix who looked like she new a secret she shouldn’t of had. “You were right, you know.” She glanced up, furrowing her eyebrows.

I dropped my pace but quickly matched hers again, laughing lightly. “About?”

“Marinette. She really is… A bitch.” She shook her head grinning, as if she didn’t believe she what she was saying. I know I didn’t. “Can’t believe I didn’t see it until now.”

“What? Wait, you guys are best friends--”

“Were.” She interjected melocholyingly. “Adrien, I finally get it. I feel so stupid, she used to me and I just--.” She shook her head, shooting an apologetic look. “It’s nothing. I’d rather not waste my time talking about it.”

“So… You guys got into a fight?” That explains… A lot.

“No,” Alya look like she was contemplating, but had quickly wiped it away effortlessly. “We just aren’t friends.” Wait no, nevermind. I scratched my head trying to think of something, encouraging? Nice? Understanding? But something in my gut told me she didn’t deserve it. She took it as an awkward conversation starter, as if I didn’t know or care enough-not that I do- For Marinette. “Adrien don’t worry about it, okay?” We made our way to the lunch’s open door way, Mirielle immediately bouncing towards me blindly, just as blindly as Alya avoided Nino who extended his hand longingly to her despite they were across the room.


	5. Forgiveness and Resentment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien are partners for a project. Nate is a cutie.

“Marinette, are you sure you’re feeling up for school?” Sabine was stuffing piece of buttered toast in her mouth, her head inclined to her shoulder where her phone was. She was dressed in a silk business suit, if it wasn’t the cuts and crack hands from years of bathing in flour, she could’ve passed as a CEO. I grinned at the thought, she was badass. I sat on a stool against the counter, facing the enclosed kitchen where my mom was expertly multitasking. I shivered looking down at my pajama shorts of dark red and black dots and old ‘class of 2013’ middle school tee. My spoon made a satisfying clink against my bowl of cereal, I was getting my appetite back.

“Yeah, I mean,” Swallowing my frosted flakes painfully, “I’s only the third week of the new semester.”

“Always taking the initiative, you’re like your father.” She said without a tone, my eyes widen at the sudden awkwardness. Sighing she placed the purse she was rummaging for car keys down. “Speaking of taking the initiative, I haven’t seen Alya. She usually comes to bring your homework and checks on you during these rare occasions. I hope you girls aren’t fighting.”

“Oh no, she’s just busy.”

“Yeah? Poor girl, I didn’t think Nino had it in him…” She left it hanging, making her way to the front door, placing a kiss on my cheek and was shoving the same heels Alya wore a couple nights before. Neither did I. 

“What’s it today?” I stood at the threshold, rubbing my exposed arms.

“...Just some meetings.” She smiled sadly. “Love you, see you later tonight, there’s money in the junk drawer if you need anything. Text me when you get home.”

“Love you.” I said softly, turning away go upstairs without seeing her leave. Once in my room I didn’t put much care into my usual outfits, deciding to throw whatever was laying out. I ended up with a plain grey sweater that was a size too big, dark navy skinny jeans, a forest green bomber jacket I knew wouldn’t stop the penetrating cold. Slipping my feet into my white, or once white, vans I raked my hair into messy ponytail, taking time to conceal my eyebags and sparingly add mascara. I lightly kissed Tikki’s sleeping cheek, giggling as she mumbled her ‘have a good day, Mari.’ Practically sprinting I stopped to drop my brown faux backpack and fumble to find my keys, trying to beat the seeping chills. My 2005 Honda Coupe unlocked finally after my seventh attempt in jamming the car keys in, I heard someone call my name from behind. Nathaniel carefully jogged to my side, minding the patches of ice. He wore a light blue button up shirt with a dark Elba winter jacket. His red hair evident with bed head, blown back from the air resistance of his running, almost illuminating his ivory skin with a light blush.

“Nate!” I grinned as he practically heaved over his knees, gasping for air. Definitely not a sporty type. “Morning jog?”

“Ha-Ha. Funny, Cheng.” My eyebrow perked up remembering what Adrien had called me, but the way he said it felt right. He straighten up with a grunt, fumbling with his zipper suddenly embarrassed. “Are you okay? You missed school and you never do and um… I was going to text you, to see how you were but I don’t know your number. And, um, it was really relieving to see you leaving your house-not that I watching, but um I ran before I knew it... “

I nodded, crossing my hands once again with a smug look. I gave in, seeing no reason to let him suffer. “I got it, Nate, thank you. It really made my day. Were you going to walk to school?”

“Oh? Yeah,” He shrugged. “No car. But I like walking, it’s nice to see the scenery, get ideas for new art pieces. It’s really calming before school, like getting a bucket of cold water in your face.. Or snow, or wind rather…Really wakes me up.” He stopped to warm his hands, preparing to continue.

“Nate.’’

“Y-Yes, Marinette?”

“Get in,” I glanced at the passenger side. He looked taken back but shared an awkward smile and lingered before speed walking to the door. Slamming the door behind me I threw my backpack in the back, looking to see Nate was awkwardly clinging to his knees obviously crushed between the little space between the car seat and dashboard. I couldn’t help but laugh, he had grown so much and seeing him crushed in the seat Alya had personalized to her measurements. Glancing at the clock I shoved his backpack to the backseat as well, I then reached over beneath his seat stifling a laugh as he tensed when my hand was searching for the lever by his seat, dangerously close and misleading.

“Mar- I don’t know, um” His voice broke, watching my hand. Between his hair and face, he could literally pass as a tomato. His hunched shoulders straighten as he was pulled back with his seat, his legs comfortably situated. Settling back to my own seat, I leaned an elbow on the wheel minding my weight on the horn.

“‘I don’t know?’” I teased. His adam’s apple bobbed once as he swallowed his embarrassment. Finally returning my mischievous smile he turned his body away from me.

“I can’t believe you.” Shaking his head, a hand hiding a smile.

“Huuuh? ” I raised an eyebrow again while I looked to back out of my house’s parking lot. “I have no clue what you’re talking about.”

“No clue?” Matching the amusement in my voice. 

“No clue.” I showed a toothy grin before returning my attention to the street in front of me. The drive to school was full of jokes, pestering, and intense interest in the bags of chocolate I had stored underneath the passenger’s seat. Let’s just say Tikki hasn’t been the best influence on my diet… I wiped away the tears that formed in the corner of my eyes, my cheeks aching from a widening grin. It wasn’t from the pain, the anxiety of seeing everyone. With Chat’s sudden ‘face the facts you’re a complete asshole’ it felt like everyone viewed me in the same light, it was so reassuring Nate hadn’t. We made our way into the school closer than we’d ever been, and when he followed me to my locker it was evident he wasn’t going to change it.

“Okay you must weigh like 60 pounds, were there also cookies under there?” Laying his back on the side of the locker that was blocking his face with the door. I rolled my eyes after gathering my history and chemistry book. “And with that clear skin. Okay, Shorty, what’s your secrets?”

“No secrets, just born with it,” I eyed him before we turned to walk towards Madame Chamack’s class. I noticed I was walking twice as much to match his long leg’s pace. “And ‘Shorty?’”

He scoffed, bringing his hand that set even to my height and dragged it to where it came up to him. It only came to the top of his ribcage. After patting my head, he took one of the books from my hand to add it to his stack. “You sure you’re feeling okay?”

“Yep. Thanks, do you need a ride home?”

“That’s okay, I’m fine with walking.”

“Okay, wait for me in front of the school’s door. Got it?” We stood at Chamack’s door, I turned to face him better.

“Marinette, really you don’t have to.” He handed me back the book.

“Got it?”

“Yeah, yeah. See ya’ shorty.” Glancing at his watch he sped walk to his class, English, I believe.   
Walking alone hit me harder than I’d thought, especially seeing how the majority of the class had already been situated. The seat next to mine was empty, showing how Alya had deliberately took the time and effort to change her seat through Madame Chamack to sit with Mylene. I ignored her glares and did my best to answer my classmate’s questions on why I missed two days. My attendence can’t be the well known. Madame Chamack made her way to her desk, scanning the class to take attendance, ironically she stopped at my name.

“Back so soon, Dupain-Cheng?”

“Yes, I’m sorry.” I could hear Alya’s snickers and could imagine the look on her face. I pushed through the embarrassment and the pain.

“Just happy to see you decided to turn up for school. Let’s see what you missed.” She licked her finger before shuffling a wad of papers, the clicks of her heels cut through the silence as she placed the papers on the desk. “You’ll be doing a group project with….” She shuffled more through her unorganized papers, squinting to read her own writing. I knew I had too. “Adrien. You didn’t have a partner, right?”

I forgot about him. He was in deep thought, staring at his own stack of paper before being poked by his neighbor. In a daze, “Huh? I-Um, requested to do it by myself, remember?”

“Yes but that was before seeing Marinette had missed my classes and there’s no one else available. Fill her in, I’ll give you an extension.”

With a single glance at me, he nodded gripping the edge of his papers.

“Perfect! Marinette, try to follow the best you can.” She started writing on the whiteboard, immediately immersing herself in talking in… I couldn’t think of it. Her words were still echoing in my head, I had to fight to avoid looking at Adrien who shockingly, started draughting down notes. The toxic came back into my gut, my eyes burning as I fought back the urge to turn my attention towards Adrien, towards Alya. Instead I just turned my attention to the blank spaces of my paper that beckoned me to draw. The class passed in a hurry, I lingered behind to allow Alya to leave because, with my luck, I’d run into her.

……

“Marinette?” I lightly tapped my fingers as I approached the front of her desk. She looked pale, skinnier, if possible, than before. I waited until she lashed out all the hate comments, Madame Chamack had left for god knows what and it felt like a good time to let her get it out and over with. She swung her head from where she was hunched over zipping up her bag. Her facial expression revealed nothing but uncertainty and surprise.

“Oh hey.” Brushing the bangs that fell from when she was looking down behind her ears. Her miraculous shining suddenly as the open light reflection. She was standing up now, still between her desk and chair, leaning to the side to grab and swing her backpack behind her. I easily saw the bags under her eyes and the light freckles that rarely showed, as she lost some of her pigment. She waited for me to continue as I waited her to retaliate and fight me. I wanted her to call me an asshole, pretentious, stuckup, egotistical daddy’s boy. I wanted it to be even. “Need something?” The light in her eyes lost, they’ve been lost for awhile now.

I blinked twice, finding my composure. “Um the project.”

“Oh, it’s fine. I can do it all.” She weaved her way past me and the desk she was just occupying. 

“Huh? Marinette you missed so much and I wouldn’t do that for you.” I stumbled to block her path.

“Hasn’t stopped you before. It’s no big deal.” Giving me a smile that showed her thoughts were elsewhere.

“What? Um okay, no I’m not letting that happen. Do you want to work on it this weekend? Chamack only gave us to Monday, at least it’s not this Friday for everyone.”

“I don’t know,” We both made our way through the door, my fingers went to stroking my miraculous and twisting it. “I’ll see.”

“I’m not trying to pry, but um, everything okay?”

“Yes.” She turned towards me, stopping in the hallway. I was starting to sound like a broken record.“Why?”

“Just, with everything that’s happened.”

“I’m fine, Adrien. Thanks.” She gave me a pat on my arm before turning away, not conscious of her action. I stood there biting my lip. I wanted to help her, I wanted to scream at her. I wondered why my hatred felt like it was wavering. She was actually nice, or decent to me despite how I was an asshole. 

…..

The rest of the day shot by in an instant, soon I was on my way to lunch with heavy feet. Without thinking I was making my way to my usual lunch table, Alya put her finger up at Alix who immediately stopped talking with annoyance, glancing at my direction with sympathy. Alya hastily got up and put her hands on my seat. “It’s taken.” She challenged me to say more.

“By who?” I glanced between the two.

“Someone else.” She smiled.

“What’s your deal, Alya?”

“You.” She seated herself back down, propping herself on her elbow. 

“Me? What’d I do?” I bit my lip expecting reassurance.

“Anyways, Alix what were you saying?” Alix shot me a concerned look but I didn’t give her reassurance, infact I only ran a quick looked at her for a brief second before turning on my heel. The lunch room sounds seemed to draw out. I debated sitting with my other friends in the lunch room, but I didn’t want to be in the same room as her. I almost clashed with Adrien who gripped my arms to steady myself.

“Marinette!” He leaned back to meet my eyes, his proximity painfully close. Not that his presence bugged me, but the fact he could probably see my pain.

“Come one! How many times do I have to tell you I’m okay?” I laughed painfully. Avoiding his looks and his questions, I brushed past him to the parking lot. I sat in my car, gripping the wheel blowing out an exasperated sigh. Spending sometime to see if I should go back and eat lunch or drive off campus and have 5 minutes to eat lunch and come back. I decided the second option. Buckling in, my gaze went to something golden in my side mirror, I rolled down the window squinting to see the sun that shone through his hair. Blinking away the burning in my eyes, I offered somewhat of a smile towards Adrien. “Really?”

“No, I’m not here to pester you or- insult you um. Do you wanna get coffee? Sometime?”

An unnecessary pause had occurred, Adrien patted his thighs in a rhythmic pattern as I gaped, my brain loosely wrapping around his words. “Are you hitting on me?” I tried, eyeing him suspiciously. 

“No, the project. Anddddd I’m worried about you.” He admitted.

“But you hate me.” I lightly tapped on the wheel. Glancing at the time and calculated the remaining time I had for lunch. “I feel like we’ve had this conversation a lot.” Puckering my lips to the side to chew on my cheek in thought. It was scary how calm I was, like this was some lucid dream.

“Yeah, well, you hate me. So when’s a good night for you?” Adrien slid his backpack off his shoulder, retrieving a scrap piece of paper and pen. After quickly and sloppily writing something down he handed me the paper. “My number.”

Gripping the paper, I arched my eyebrows with a nod. “I’m free all week.” Exhaling in relief and was even bouncing a bit, he gave me a little too eager, little too awkward smile. When he didn’t draw his hands away from my open window, I leaned back keeping his gaze. “Anything else?” My eyes went between him and the his hands. He jumped back like a cat, it was cute. I blinked away the sudden compliment.

“Oh-Uh, are you going home?” He shrugged putting his restless hands into his black skinny jeans. 

“No, I was going to get lunch but I don’t think I have enough time.” I took the keys out of the ignition.

He looked so pitiful, “Sorry! Um, you wanna sit with Mirielle? I know with Alya and all..”

Opening the car door I shot him a suspicious but gave in. “Sure.” He gave me a large nod, slugging his open backpack over one of his shoulders. I took the liberty to zip it up, something about his clumsy self made me laugh inwardly. Surprised he stopped abruptly, walked straight into his back.

“Thanks Dupain.” He sent a mischievous smile. I rolled my eyes and decided to unzip all three of his pouches.

“No problem.” I punched his shoulder when he started to question why I was laughing as his backpack’s pouches flapped down the hall. When we approached Mireille's lunch table, I didn’t think I’d ever subject myself to their posse, but Mireille was quick to get me away from Adrien and by her side. We eagerly talked the rest of the 12 minutes of lunch, my facial expressions were 10x as exaggerated, simply to get back at Alya who would glance every minute. It was funny how quick friendships can turn toxic, as if it was a mission to make sure the life of the complete hell in a game of “Look At Me Be Happy Without You.” As if the years of our friendship was spent competing with each other on whose worth more, like whose the more talented friend or the popular friend in the relationship. I hated how I was constantly scaling my behavior whenever Alya had sent daggers into my side, feeling worse to awkwardly converse with Mirielle, finding whatever to talk about and use her. I hated how I was turning into everything Adrien had said I was, everything I didn’t think twice of whenever he told me because I simply thought he had nothing to use against me but made up traits of someone I’d despise. But if Alya saw me in the light, aren’t I everything I hate? Had I been so blind?

I blinked, realizing the joint conversation between Mirielle, some other girl named Kimber, and me had turned into a one-on-one with Mirielle. I couldn’t tune it out, leaving the both of them to talk idly, shifting to face the blabbering girl. Not just to hear her better, or convince her that I was actually listening, but just to drag my view and wandering thoughts away. “I’m so happy you’re here, Mari!” Mireille hugged my arm, we could’ve been twins, I oogled as I strained to keep my attention on her.

“Me too,” I grinned painfully, matching her affection and eagerness. My gaze flashed to Adrien who jumped, and quickly turned his attention back to some senior, and then glanced to see if I was still looking. Sparing a smile when our eyes met for the second time. More than happily, I put my embarrassment and attention back to Mirielle. “Me too.” I had to repeat for my sake more than her’s. The bell rang, sending a flood of teens out the door, I comfortably shared the pace with Mirielle and Adrien, waving at the friends who branched out when we walked passed their classes.

“Madame Bovary missed you, she’s been going through some ‘blue paint’ depressing phase, I swear. Always looking at your empty seat.” Mireille gripped Adrien’s hand, swaying it obnoxiously, turning her body towards me and away from her boyfriend by the lockers. We were on our way to our last class.

“Really? Oh! How are your drawings going by the way?” I clutched my notebook to give her a wavering smile.

“I’m so happy you asked! They’re not...Good.” She gave me a sideway smile. “I need your help, she asked us to do this complementary color shading thing. Adrien chose to do some landscape option, something entirely different--and you’re my only hope.” She exaggerated. “Please say you’ll do it!”

“Alright--” I gave in. She hopped excitedly, and on our way to our seats I pointed at her. “Only if you get me caught up.”

“Yes! You're in some of Adrien’s classes right?”

“Majority of them..” It was hard not to keep the annoyance out of it but Adrien was too busy putting horizontal line and focal points on his paper. Inwardly, I sighed with relief.

“We should all hang out, get caught up.” Giving a sideway glance at her boyfriend then me.

“Yeah, why not.” I shrugged, starting a rough sketch neither Mirielle or Bovary informed me on, I decided to wing it.

“Cool. Your house is a bakery, right? Should we do it over there this week?”

“Uhm.. I’m not sure, I mean I don’t even know if I can hangout at all…”

“Dupain, you told me you were free all week.” Adrien interjected with a sly smile. I bit my lips, giving him a challenging glare. “We can go over my house--”

“No, no. It’s fine. How’s about Friday?” I always hated Adrien’s house, back when we were semi-friends, his house and father reminded me of a dark reality that was starting to be seen in my house. I had to pry my glare from him to Mirielle. She looked lost in thought, and then recovered with an obnoxious laugh.

“Sounds good!” The bell rang before she could sputter anymore gossip she hadn’t relieve herself from during lunch.The class went by fast, I found myself trying to casually leave Mirielle and Adrien’s formation, and towards my car where Nate was already leaning against it with care. His face lit up from brooding to enlightenment.

“Hey Mari.” He leaned on the tips of his toes, rocking back on his heels.

“Hey,” I tightened my open jacket tighter around myself. Glancing up I smiled at him. “Ready to go?”

“Yep. Up for starbucks? I’ll pay.” Gliding his way to the passenger side. I caught his stare from over the car. I smiled sheepishly. 

“Yes please.” I cocked an eyebrow before ducking my head into the car. It was a pretty good day. Between being told off by Alya and confirming the end of our friendship, to the new found one with Nate and Adrien. I still couldn’t believe it. And the fact that I’ll be hanging out with him soon, without Alya or Nino, simply as partners or… Friends. I was in such a good mood I had payed for our starbucks, and took a detour to extend our listening to Nathanael’s alternative music.

……

“Adrien?” Mireille hooked her arm through mine as I guided our way to my car. Opening the passenger side door for her, I put my hand on the small part of her lower back.

“Yes?” Grinning, I leaned to the open door waiting for her to sit down in her seat, but she just stood between the open door and car, thinking of the words to say. Puzzled, “You okay, Mi?”

She lifted her eyes smiling fondly at the name I gave her. “Do you still hate Marinette?”

That was totally not what I expected. Recovering from my shock, I furrowed my eyebrows. I kind of expected her to say something light hearted, like a joke, but it was serious. Propping my elbow on the open door I looked at her grave expression. “I did, I guess I still do, in some ways but… We’re finally seeing eachother in different lights. Like I don’t feel like she wants to gouge my eyes out anymore. We’re becoming friends, you guys are becoming friends. What’s this about?”

She looked around before finding my eyes and her smile, rubbing her hands for warmth. “So you’re just friends?” 

“Yes. What? Do you think that I like her? Like, like like her?” The madness of the idea made me laugh. I bent my head down to lock on her gaze. “Mirielle, I like you.” I poked her nose.

She grinned, and looked a bit embarrassed. “Like, like like?” Meeting my eyes finally.

“Like like.” Brushing my lips on her forehead. No spark came with it, not like it had before. Like the spark of adrenaline I’d get during the first weeks of having a girlfriend. Everyone of them before. It felt like I was cheating her. But I’ll learn to love her, right? That’s how it worked? Like I’ll learn to love my dad. The spark will come back. I gestured for her sit in the car seat, to move her body from the closing car door I was holding. I clumsily staggered into the driver side. Something warm pressed into the corner of my mouth, I met Mireille's mischievous look as she retreated from her kiss. Taking a deep breath, I pulled out the car and made the drive to Mireille's house, my excuse for not staying longer was prepping for a modeling gig. I guess the thought of her boyfriend having a job-a modeling one nonetheless-that boosted her image made her more lenient to my excuses. Less likely to complain or disapprove. Despite the fact I had successfully convinced my father to let me take a break from the modeling shoots to focus on studying. Before I knew it I pulled into the lot of Marinette’s bakery, it was closed unsurprisingly. I tapped at the wheel, scanning the parking lot to see her broken down car, putting my head on the wheel in comfort that it wasn’t there. I took my time to rearrange my thoughts that were running wild. Why was I here? Here I was in Marinette’s houses’ parking lot, the same girl who hated me just yesterday. Whom I supposively hated. It creeped me out at the thought, I couldn’t think of how she may felt if she saw me. I glanced back to start pulling out of the parking space when a knock made me hop. Marinette bent uncomfortably, a steaming starbuck cut in her hand that fogged the window as well as her breath. Cringingly, I rolled down the window, my mouth in a straightline.

“Adrien?” She was genuinely confused, I winced at my embarrassment.

“Hi.” Was all I mustered.

“Hi.” She giggled, and let out a shaky breath through the december air. Taking a step back, she straighten up to keep her gaze on me. “When I said I was free all week I didn’t think you’d chose the hour right after school ended.” She shoved the chap hand that wasn’t holding her beverage in her coat.

“Well, I actually came to see…” She raised her eyebrows, I raked my brain to think of an excuse to be in her parking lot. “Um, came to buy some baguettes, matter of fact. But I see you guys are closed.” Again.

I wondered if I imagined the irritated glance she shot at the house, as if the house had said some raunchy comment to her. Relaxing after a brief second, she shrugged hopeless. “Sorry, dude.”

“No, don’t apologize.” Offering a smile. Her eyes searched me, as if trying to find a comfortable spot to rest them. It was my eyes. I noticed she had a natural gift of looking people directly into the eye while talking, it was admirable. Enchanting the way she could hypnotize you in her deep blue eyes. Her blank expression perked up into a puzzled smile.

“Baguettes?” I could almost read her thoughts. The beautiful and utterly perfect me holding a bunch of sticks of bread, something so supernatural holding something so mundane. The corners of my mouth tugged into a smile. Shut it, Dupain was on my lips before a guy’s voice pierced the subtle rumbling of my car, Nathanael was speed walking from the back parking lot. It explained where her car was but not why he was with her. I couldn’t help my eyes narrow in annoyance, feeling the same ‘pang’ I felt when I saw him arrive with Marinette to school, and once again when I saw him give her one of her textbooks infront of Chamack’s classroom. When he squinted to see me, expressing an equally shocked but less annoyed face. He skidded to a stop by Marinette’s side, she turned enough to be sideways between the car and Nathanael.

“Adrien?” He sounded dumbfounded, glancing between the two of us.

My eyebrow twitched, it was hard to control the edginess of my voice. “Hey, Nate.”

“Hey….” His confusion pierced the atmosphere. “What’re you doing here?” Genuinely curious, but I could hear the hostility. So did Mari as she shot a surprising glance.

“Just leaving, actually.” I didn’t feel like exposing my embarrassing excuse again, especially not to him of all people. I wondered why. Nate and I hadn’t particularly interacted, we had nothing against eachother but the hostility seemed to roll off the both of us for whatever reason. “Marinette, text me so I have your number?” She jumped at the sudden directness, her mind must’ve been elsewhere. Shuffling through her pockets, she took out her phone and the crinkled piece of paper I had tore off for her. A minute passed before a ‘ding’ erupted from my the pocket of my winter jacket. I smiled at the seven digit number. Sure, I could’ve contacted her through my miraculous’ baton to her miraculous’ yo-yo, but it felt good that I had a connection with her that wasn’t based off a mandatory duty. Especially that it happened infront of Nate. I nodded back to her. “I’ll text you.” Something told me she wouldn’t of made the first move.

“Sounds good.” She saw Nate’s sudden withdrawal and almost horrified expression. “We’re partners in history.” Explaining it vaguely. It angered me that she had to explain to him, it wasn’t his business, and that she used the project as the excuse. Okay, it was an excuse, it was a fact but she could’ve just not mentioned project at all. It felt like she was obligated to do so. Okay, maybe she was but still. I didn’t like the fact that it seemed scripted and fake, as if she was waving the thoughts of us becoming friends away. Nate stepped closer to her, another pang erupted inside me but I pushed it away with a smile. She nodded at nothing, a smile playing on her lips. “I’ll make sure to save some baguettes for us, okay?”

“Please do. Alright, see you.” The awkwardness was unbearable. I tightened my grip on the wheel.

“See ya’ Adrien.” Nate had spoked out first, I ignored another “pang” and sent a friendly nod towards him.

“Drive safe okay?” Marinette had shuttered, a worried expression as she imagined a gruesome outcome.

“I will.” The warmth in my voice reassured her. It was weird really, to hear, to see, her worried for me. Not the normal threats or the spark that glittered in her eyes as she resisted the urge to beat to a bloody pulp. It was really weird not to feel anything other than anger and resent admit from her. With one final goodbye, I raced out the driveway, reminding myself with her reminder. Her voice echoing in my head, Drive safe, made me smile and double check my driving with extra care. I don’t think anyone’s ever said that to me.

……..

“That was weird. I didn’t think I’d see the day where THE Adrien could look as lost as a four year old.” Nate leaned against the sofa in my living room, flipping through the channels as I scoured the house for snacks that were dwindling as my parents hadn’t gone grocery shopping in days. I settled on making us peppermint tea and placed a small mountain of macaroons on a decorative plate of cherry blossoms, courtesy of my mom’s parents. I handed him his cup, reminding him of it’s heat, and sat down on the opposite side of the sofa, bringing my knees close to my side facing Nate. “When did you two become friends?”

Friends. “Dunno. Are we even friends?” I blew absent mindedly on my drink, my heart oddly beating fast.

“Seeing the look on his face, I’d say yes.” Popping a green macaroon into his mouth. “What about baguettes, by the way?”

I had to put my hand under my chin to catch any tea that I’d accidently spit out from laughing. “I have no idea.” He grinned at the act.

“Alright, Shorty, what’s in store for us tonight?” I blinked once and then twice, registered that he was set on staying long. It didn’t bother me, it felt that we were as close as I was with Alya. It was natural. Puckering my lips, I glanced around the house that was only illuminated by the TV, the dim overhead light in the kitchen and setting sun, it stopped at the junk door. A smile tugged on my lips.

“Do you like chinese food?” I turned towards him, he was munching on a white macaroon now, stopping his hand from reaching for another one. He nodded his head, considering it for a split second. He nodded eagerly again.

“Horror movies?” That, he froze in mid nod, a nervous glance at me that read oh no. I returned it with a smile that silently spoke oh yes. I hopped out of my seat to the landline, reaching into the junk door to count the money. When I was done ordering take out for two, I skipped to the shelf where we held our movies, horror took most of the slots. I decided to pick out The Ring, The Crazies, Final Destination, and a couple of others I blindly selected. I needed this distraction, not even glancing at my backpack that weighed more with makeup work. 

“I’ll go make the popcorn.” He reluctantly got up, accepting his inevitable fate. With a couple of beeps and a ding a minute later, he came back with a bag of popcorn and his sketchbook. I took my own out when I came back with my backpack and money for the chinese food that would be here any moment. There we shared a blanket between us on the small couch, my freezing toes sending chills up his spine, squirming with his notebook at hand. Or maybe the chills were from the movie. It didn’t matter, I hadn’t felt this happy in days. When I was about to turn up the tv for an especially scary part, a sigh of relief escaped him as the doorbell rang, I rolled my eyes when he paused the movie, giving him a look that read really? After tipping then man, we both ate deciding to take a break movie much to Nate’s relief. He painfully swallowed a piece of pork with his chopsticks, eyeing me awkwardly. “Hey, what happened to with you and Alya?” He turned over his rice, and added for safe measures. “If you don’t mind me asking.”

I mirrored his action, poking at my food. “I don’t mind, it’s just, I wish I knew.” I laughed, shrugging my shoulders. He looked puzzled. “I mean, we went to this party last week, and we had planned to spend the entire weekend as well. But during the party she just left. I thought maybe she got picked up or you know, it’s dangerous--and if she was drunk… But I found out she left with some of our friends.” I elaborated. With a nod from him, I continued. “I thought maybe she had it out with Nino- ‘cause you know- and that she had to leave. When I drove home I expected to see the waiting for me.” I smiled sadly. “I could see her, rubbing her exposed arms shouting at me ‘hurry the hell up! I’m freezing my ass off’” My expression turned somber. “But her car wasn’t there, and that she had even took her stuff from my house. And even today, she didn’t give me the time of day. Acted as if we hated each other for years.”

He nodded once more, I could almost seeing the thoughts roll in circles in his head. “Sorry.” I smiled, I didn’t need anything more than that.

“It’s fine, I guess. It’ll work itself out eventually.” I lied to myself. Not when I knew nothing of what I’ve done. I jumped when I felt something warm brush my hand. Nate had grabbed it, and rubbed his thumb in circles reassuringly. I have him somewhat of a sad smile. “Thanks for being here, I’m glad we started talking again, that we’re friends.” I said wholeheartedly.

He looked frazzled, retreating his hand back slowly, turning back to his chinese. “Does my lady wish to continue this screamfest?” A smile tugged at the corner of my mouth. When I was going to ask what time it was, a slam came from the door. My dad walked in with heavy feet, his weight fully noticeable with each stomp. Flabbergasted he glared at Nate, our mess, and then me.

“Mr-Mr. Dupain!” He almost knocked over his food when he stood up suddenly. His hands brushing the sides of his jeans, as if wiping the sweat off.

“Dad,” I said lamely, recovering from my shock. The comparison between the rattled Nate and the composed me was the funny picture, I just glanced back at my food to avoid his gaze.

“Hello, Nathanael.” He said cooly, “ Do you need a ride home?” He was already dismissing him freely.

“I--” He stammered.

“We were kind of in the middle of hanging out.”

“It’s already 9, Marinette.” His big hands gestured to the clock above the stove hanging lazily in the air before dropping to his side. I furrowed my eyebrows.

“When did you start caring about what I’m doing?”

My dad pointed at me, mouth opening before closing it. “Nate…” He tried to keep the sharpness out of his voice. I didn’t want Nate to witness this. I got up, placing my food on the coffee table.

“Nate do you need a take home bag? I can wrap up the extra macaroons for you.” I was already walking to the kitchen, brushing past my dad who took a side step to avoid colliding with my shoulder.

“Sure.” Not knowing what else to say, when I gave him an empty grocery bag for his food and a ziplock full of macaroons, I gave him a hug, which he awkwardly returned. I felt bad for putting him on the spot infront of my dad. My hand lingered on his arm, brushing down his arm to his hand. I picked up his coat and backpack, to my luck it was already packed up. We stopped at the doorway my dad left open in his storm. “Thanks. You going to be okay?”

“Yep. Just, you know, family stuff.” I shrugged once again. See you tomorrow? I can give you another ride.”

He smiled. “Yes. This time I’ll pay for coffee, okay?”

“Sounds like a plan.” I said half consciously, dreading that soon I’ll be left alone with my dad whom I haven’t seen, or heard matter of factly, in what seemed like months. A warm peck on my cheek startled me into reality. Nate retreated, a blush creeping up to his ears.

“See ya, shorty.” 

I laughed. “See ya, ging.” It might’ve been a bit rude, but hey, I was self concious of my height. He wiggled his eyebrows, as if accepting the challenge. He lingered a bit before turning on his heel and jogged to cross the street. It pained me that I hadn’t offered him a ride from the cold chill. But my mind was still elsewhere. I turned slowly, shutting the door with one hand and my back as I leaned against it. Dragging my feet, I made my way to the counter in the kitchen, opposite where the stranger stood, shifting on his feet.

“Boyfriend?” He said after a few moments.

“No.” I turned my back to grab a glass for water. When I took a sip, leaning my hip against the counter behind me, he finally met my gaze. “How long?”

He looked taken back. “How long what?”

“Have you even spoken to me?” I took a sip of water to distract the burning tears behind me.

It looked like I slapped him across the face, there’s nothing worse than watching your father be hurt. And to be hurt because of you. It made my heart sink into my stomach. “Marinette, you know I didn’t…” He tried.

I laughed a bit a that. “Didn’t what? Bother to talk to me, to even text me?”

“Marinette.” He said sharply. I peaked over the glass that was touching my lips. “You know I’d never, ever, abandon you. I-” Before he finished I laughed painfully against the glass, bringing it away as I glanced sideways.

“Sure seemed like it. But it’s not like you were the only one.” I crossed my free hand around my waist, resting it in the crease between my arm and elbow that was bent holding the glass of water that rested against my chest.

“I. I would never abandon you for a second. Marinette, please, between the bakery, your mother and I…” He gripped the edge of the grey and white marbled counter, until his knuckles were white. 

“Where is mom? By the way?”

He looked puzzled. “She’s not here?”

I returned the look, “No.”

“Where…?” He squinted.

I rose my eyebrows. “I don’t know. Why would I know? It’s not like you guys even acknowledge my presence, in fact I don’t know anything. Why the fuck would I know?”

My father’s eyes widened in anger. “Marinette-- How dare you use-”

“How dare me?!” Laughing out loud. “Dad you come in here, oh I’m sorry- storming in here, intimidating my friend, acting as if you didn’t just come in after months, weeks of not taking the time to talk, to call, to send a simple goddamn text in response to mine. Your own daughter.”

He more than willingly turned his gaze on the white tiles, leaning his weight on the counter. “Marinette… I’m so sorry.”

I blinked back tears. “Yeah? Why did you leave? And what gave you to nerve to walk back in here, as if it’s been any other day?”

“I was absorbed with meetings and--”

“Meetings.” I spat. “Sounds like mom.” I saw his back tense. 

“Marinette. Something happened, we’re trying to get through this, okay? Trying to work things out.”

“You’re my parents.” I whimpered, emotion suddenly pouring out. “And you won’t even tell me?”

“No. Not yet. Baby, princess, please. I know this isn’t fair, to ask for you to wait. To expect you to be forgiving. I love you, so much. Please, understand.” His eyes pleaded.

“I do, dad, I do.” He smiled shakingly. I shrugged. “I simply, just do not care.” I was lying, I’ve been lying all along. But I knew it, knew that they’ve been fighting for a while, that my mom had been leaving ‘secretly’ or conveniently during times that were an inconvenience to my dad. I cared a lot. The fact that they both left me to suffer alone in this cold house. It looked like he was trying to swallow his heart that had been stuck in his throat.

“Marinette. I’ll be here, I’ll text you constantly, I’ll talk to you. I’ll take you on our father daughter dates every other week again. I’m so so sorry.” He put his head in his hands.

I released a shaking breath I didn’t realize I was holding. A light lit up part of the dark living room, illuminated by the paused tv, a dim light and now my phones screen. I walked briskly, grabbing it. It was Adrien, of all people.

“You may want to leave, dad.” I pocketed the phone in my back pocket. When he composed himself enough to lift up his head, I patted my phone. “Mom will be here, soon.” I lied. I knew the time she told me this morning wasn’t set in stone. But I needed to breathe, I couldn’t face this. Not when I knew he wouldn’t tell me anything, always keeping me in the dark. He shook his head, slowly. “Dad, it’s okay. I understand. You need space…We all do.” My dad looked apologetic but understood what I wanted. His footsteps were heavy, heavier than before with guilt. He extended his arms for a hug but I held out a hand. I wasn’t about to be attached to him when I knew I wouldn’t see him for a while. “No, please.” I croaked hoarsely. But despite which, he cupped the back of my neck and gave me a hasty kiss on more forehead. A tear slipped, and he ruffled my hair.

“I’ll be back, soon. I’ll text you. I love you, Marinette. I do. You have no idea how much you and your mother mean to me.” I nodded, absently, biting my lip.

“I love you too.” The words felt like they scrapped my throat. Before either of us would start crying, he gave me a brisk hug although my hands never left my elbows. He turned away, pulling on his jacket. Right before he was about to leave, I stood leaning on the threshold. The scene reminded me of the one this morning, with me and mom. “I love you.” I said softly, not towards anyone in particular. It felt as though I was saying it to both of them, at the same time with the same feelings. It felt like they were both there, smiling sadly as they turned out the door with a mix of eagerness, guilt, and resent. And it ended me with turning abruptly and quickly up the stairs without a single glance back.

……

It took forty minutes for Marinette to reply, I know because I watched the clock tick with each minute, my chin resting on my fist, I was sprawled out on my bed. Rereading the simple text that only read “Hey, is tomorrow good a time to meet for the project?” My heart jumped when his name read on the screen.

M- Why not just Friday? Aren’t we doing homework with Mirielle?

Had she really not want to be alone with me?

A- Yeah, but I thought she’d be a little distracting. I mean, Friday’s good too.

M- You’re probably right. Okay, yeah sounds good.

A- Cool! Are you going on patrol tonight?

I scrambled to think of a topic, not letting this conversation die.

M- Crap, I totally forgot. I just took a shower, not sure I feel like getting sick again from the cold. HBU?

I blushed at the sudden thought of Marinette taking a shower-- Wearing come over sized shirt damp from her long hair, her short sticks for legs protruding out of them, her shorts hidden. She marked me as someone who would wear practically nothing protective from the seasonal weather, even if it was below freezing outside. I winced, blocking out of it and thinking it as some “normal boy thought.” Seeing how I was letting her wait, I ignored Mireille's text and went back to my chat that was labelled “Dupain.”

A- Probably, it’s not fair for you to always be doing them anyways. Wouldn’t want you to miss school again, Dupain.

A minute passed.

M- OMG, Chat Noir??! Actually doing his job?!!

I laughed inwardly, my corners lifting up.

A- Hey, I am purrrfectly content with handling the safety of all of Paris by myself.

M- Oh jesus. I wish you could see me now.

I furrowed my eyebrows, a familiar heat returning.

A- Why? Couldn’t get enough of me today? Have I purrrrked your interests?

M- Ew, gross no. I just wanted to show you how much I’m cringing at your puns.

A- Ha-Ha. Face it Dupain, I must’ve made you laugh, at least one.

M- Whatever helps you sleep at night, kitty.

My eyes lingered on the last word, familiarity reminding me of how we first knew each other, how we were both awkward teens. Before we knew our identities. Before we hated each other. Marinette sent another text before I could come up with a witty remark.

M- Speaking of sleep, I’m going to crash. Call me if you need help, okay?

A- I appreciate your offer, my Lady, but I won’t be needing it. Dream of me tonight, princess.

It was almost unreal to see us sliding back to our old past. I had stared, smiling like an idiot at our familiar lingo.

M- So you want me to have nightmares? I’m confused.

A- Ahh, you’re a funny one. Sleep tight okay?

M- Thanks. Be safe. Goodnight.

A- Goodnight, Marinette.

I hit the power button once, shutting the light off that lit up my face, after my eyes adjusted I called for Plagg. I spent the night, jumping from building to building, even attempting climbing the Eiffel Tower but I lost motivation halfway through. The texts, the feelings, the laughing, everything kept replaying in my head. I must’ve been mad to think that a girl could even make me feel this way. While patrolling I thought of plots and mischievous comments to play out on her tomorrow. Plagg awoke me from my daydream. Glad you’re happy man, but it’s almost three. I cursed loudly and maneuvered my way to my open window, suddenly the heaviness of exhaustion weighed me down. But that night, I’d probably had gotten the best night sleep in my life despite it only being three hours.

I dreamed of us, of the first memories of us. The same memories I thought of while texting her. How it all started. It went something like this…  
……..  
Hey guys, I realized a big flaw in my story, how I mentioned it was the beginning of their junior year despite it already being December. Just to clarify, it’s the start of the new semester!


	6. Flashback and Recognition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash back to awkward middle school days and how they're identities were revealed. God damn it Adrien.

“You know whose pretty?” Nino brushed my arm, tugging at the sleeve. His chin on the hand propped up on the desk. It was early in the morning, the majority of us had came in early to converse and hangout before our first class started. Still tired, I lazily looked up from my phone to follow his gaze. In the corner, Alya, Mylene, Marinette and Alix leaned against the solid row of table by the entrance. No one particularly was noticeable. My brain was still full of LadyBug, of our patrols the night before.

“Alya?” I tried, they seemed like they had a thing.

“Huh? Well yeah--No, she’s like one of the boys.” We were in eighth grade, the once diverse group of childhood friends segregated with hormones and genders. No one really perked my interest the way LadyBug did, but it wasn’t like she was giving me the time of day. Nino smiled sheepishly, playfully pulling at his bracelets. I saw his canine tooth before he glanced back at me. “Really dude?” He leaned over his elbows, as if leaning in for a whisper. “Marinette.”

I stopped everything, straightening up my slouching posture and strained my neck to look over his shoulder. Marinette was idly stroking her short hair, trading the two pigtails she’d usually wear for a side one. She was obviously not listening to the chattering group screaming about nothing, she just looked lost in thought, stopping to bring her gaze to the girls and smile when they addressed her. As usual she wore pink skinny jeans, but a white lace tank top that hugged her curves. I didn’t think girls could have curves, just women. You could tell she was a sporty type but her uninterest in any school sports and her deep love for design and school work left me wondering. Although she rubbed off to be awkward and boring, I never realized how mature she’s gotten, how she no longer looked like the quiet tiny girl who you could walk on. No, she looked like she could trample over anyone who would try to treat her like that. Her fingers reached up to earrings, the ones that looked too childlike for the girls who based their every look on the magazines. The magazines I was in. It must’ve been some sort of gift when she was younger. My thought went to a secret boyfriend who obviously didn’t know fashion sense. I felt a cold breeze penetrate me, it was her icey blue eyes widening as we made eye contact. I raced my eyes to Nino’s who looked smug that he could get me interested, me, in the girls in our class. “Looks the same as always.”

“Yeah, well, your blushing tells me otherwise.” He found his place back, and offered a wave to Marinette who still looked stunned, tracing the invisible line our eyes created. She smiled at him and past a shy one towards me with a blush. Alya eyed them suspiciously, hooking her arm around her best friend’s, also giving us a wave.

“She doesn’t like me anyways.”

“Who could not like you?” He was suddenly quick and quiet, as if to fiercely whisper to me. I rolled my eyes. “And trust me, I don’t think that’s true.”

“What do you mean by that? She always withdraws when I talk to her, and can barely speak when she does.”

“Yeah, or maybe she just doesn’t know how to talk to such a beaut like you. I know you don’t.”

“Huh?” I tapped the surface of the desk impatiently.

“Dude you’re just as bad as conversing with Marinette. Face it, you’re both lost causes..” I had noticed that I couldn’t easily talk to her, not the way I could with others who were blinded by my beauty, by popularity. No, when she talked to me she talked through the model Adrien Agreste, like the human I was, something I only really experienced with Nino. My layers of hiding couldn’t throw off her eyes that read me like an open book, while I struggled to read her’s. Nino’s expression relaxed as he kept his sight rested on her, tapping absent mindedly on the desk. I started to chew on my cheek, not really understanding the sudden urge to smack him from her line of vision, like they were sharing a connection I wasn’t apart of but should be. A connection Nino shouldn’t be apart of. Kind of like seeing your bestfriend’s friend call your bestfriend their bestfriend….But reversed? I winced trying to figure that one out. I took a different approach to portray my feelings.

“Sorry. Doesn’t she seem… I don’t know.” I really didn’t know. “Bossy?”

Nino lifted an eyebrow. “How so?”

“Well you know her, she tried so hard to become class president, be apart of that gaming competition, the class movie..” I pulled back each finger counting with every excuse I could muster.

“Yeah and dude, if you haven’t noticed, right after all those incidents she took charge to save us from akuma.” His hands gesturing, emphasizing the last part of it. “Brains and beauty.” He added unnecessary. My brain was like a tumbleweed in my skull. Shouldn’t that be my job as Chat Noir?

“I’m sorry, I just don’t see it.” Sudden anger flared my voice, self pity. She had such a loving home, looks, an actual personality people were interested in. And what made it worse was she wasn’t even a hero and she did my job better. The only job I had left that wasn’t controlled by my father or looks. I clenched my fist, letting my nails dig into my skin.

 

“Hey Nino!” Marinette sang, ignoring me like usual. Nino coughed, straightening up at the sudden directness.

“Mar! Alya! What’s up?” I blacked out the rest, squinting my eyes in childish anger over nothing. I ignored them the best I could, ignoring Nino’s ‘Sorry, Marinette, he’s just a little distracted’ when she talked to me, ignoring Alya’s glare, Nino’s huffing. Blinking, I stared at the teacher, lectures going through one ear and out the other. Not that I’m too proud walking away from Nino’s shouts, his concerned, but I wanted to wash my face of this tiring emotion after class ended. I gripped the sink, almost dry heaving, my phone ringing as my father’s contact popped up. Get away, silently screamed but the invisible bruises on my wrists from old memories told me otherwise. I picked it up, my voice it’s usual calming facade.

“No Natalie?” I quietly laughed, wincing at the heated pain that closed my throat. Dad wouldn’t bother talking to me if he could get someone else to it.

“Adrien. Did you pass my message?” His voice monotone as usual.

“Huh? I-uh,” I shook my head, wiping absently at the streaks of water from clearing my head. “What message?”

His sigh was like rolling darkness, sending shivers down my spine. “Natalie didn’t inform you?” I could only pity Natalie who would get a scolding for a simple slip of the mind. “Adrien, your classmate, Marinette Dupain-Cheng who was the winner of the bowler hat challenger a few months ago.” I waited for him to continue, but the pause stretched unnecessarily long. “Adrien.” His voice boomed.

“Yes, what?”

“I wanted you to bring an envelope, informing her of an opportunity for her to study fashion under me.” Surprisingly, there wasn’t the same icey edge in his voice, as if he was remembering her impeccable stitching details. My knuckles were bleach white, matching the sink’s porcelain. “Do you understand?” I nodded, fully knowing he couldn’t see. That I couldn’t see.

“Yes, I will.”

“Good. Natalie will deliver the letter to you. Now, remember your schedule for today. You have a modeling job at 3. Goodbye Adrien.”

“Goodbye,” I said numbly before hanging up. Nino practically ambushed me when I stepped from the boy’s bathroom.

“See! Told you he would be okay, Mari.” He slung his arm and weight around my neck, I struggled to strain my neck beneath him to find her. She was smiling, could it be she was making fun of me? Laughing halfheartedly, I patted his back.

“Uhm, Adrien?” Marinette’s warmth pulled me up straight, I minded my expression careful not to lead on to much of my inner emotion that was spiralling out of control. Teenage angst probably. I gave her my best modeling persona, my heart raced as a hurt emotion passed through her, like she read my every worry. Her recovering smile sent relief through me. “We were going out for lunch, are you in?”

“Yeah! Marinette’s parents bakery, free food?”

“Weren’t we going Le Stella, Nino?” Those reservations did not come easy. Nino only answered with a side glance to both of the girls by him.

“Yeah… But, free food. You’re always paying too…” The three of them lined up, shortest to tallest, comfortably forming a chain I wouldn’t be apart of. Nino one one end, Marinette at the other being the shortest. “C’mon, relax man!”

“Nah, my dad called me anyways.” My phone vibrated with impeccable timing. Giving Nino, and only Nino, a smile, I turned when something caught my sleeve. The blue eyes staring through me, pleading to understand. She looked startled by her own actions. “Marinette, my phone..” I jammed my hand into my pocket.

“Oh--Yeah, just, you know. We’ll be there..” Painfully recoiling. Nodding, I pried my attention from her and walked away before something--whether it was the invisible hands that seemed to choke me or just from her stare alone-- would pull my heart down. I left knowing Marinette still had her hand extend towards nothing, Nino wringing his hands together, and Alya rolling her head, annoyed.  
...  
I remembered the month of hell. Right when the third quarter started my eighth grade year. After giving Marinette the invitation on the behave of my father, I stopped going to school in fear I’d get closer to her. Filling up my schedule the best I could to please my father, I didn’t want it to come from someone else, especially not someone else my age. Skipping school, ignoring phone calls from Nino, devoting every night in hopes of seeing LadyBug. No, I wouldn’t tell her of my struggles--Never put unnecessary stress on her. It still pained me though, whenever I’d run into Marinette lugging her bag of art or fabric materials in my empty house, stopping briefly to direct her to Natalie before having converse in any conversation. And during the days I did go to school, it hurt even more seeing Nino devote his time to Alya and Marinette than me. Granted I asked for everything I got for being short with my bestfriend, rarely giving him the time of day. It was when I started going down in my grades, particular one day where I came into class to find that I was partners with Marinette. According to Alix, there was an odd amount of people in the class, and Marinette chose me knowing I wouldn’t be able to help, convincing the teacher I would do my part at home. She had done everything, and gave me a passing grade of a 100. But it had only brought my grade up to an 80. The same day, my father called me in, even when it involved putting Marinette’s internship on hold.

“This is unacceptable. If word got out that an Agreste… Getting this.” He shooed the progress report off his desk with disgust, as if it was a rotting piece of trash.

“Father, you know I’ve been busy,” for you. “I’m doing the extra work like you’ve told me.”

He pinched the bridge of his nose. “It’s fine, Adrien.” Hope lit up my face like a Christmas tree, right when I was about to thank him, he shot me down with an arrow of soul crushing disappointment. “I’m not surprised. I’ll fix this. Get out of my face.” He turned on his swivel chair, away from an expression that even he would flinch at. The next day, in an effort to redeem myself, I found out that I had the highest grade in the school, towering over Marinette’s 99.3 with a 99.5.

“Congratulations, Adrien!” Marinette inched towards me, influenced by our recent distance the past months. She held a red envelope in her hands, addressed to me. “Madame Dion said you’ve been getting schooled at home, and ontop of all those modeling tours your on.. You earned it!” She was obviously upset. Marinette whose even topped Max, the once-smartest kid, for the last four years. But a single glance could tell me her happiness was genuine. Not risking the feeling of guilt I’d be faced with if I glanced a second longer, I turned away from her.

“Thanks.” I mumbled, finding something to look at besides her eyes. Something that wouldn’t remind me of the guilt. Of the memories she shared with Nino and my father I’d never get to have.

“Um,” She shifted on her feet, finally taking a chance to extend the envelope towards me. “-I-Uh, This is for you.” With a final smile, she shyly left it on the desk I was clutching for support, for stability and jogged back to Alya with-- Were those tears in her eyes? I was only put to ease when I saw that she was grinning madly, along with her best friend.

It was around 6:30 when I changed in the locker room from my fencing uniform. I opened my locker, a stale stench of sweat from my fencing uniform and perfume? A small pile of valentine cards fell to my feet, it didn’t occur to me that it was already the 14th of February. Could Marinette of given me one? I took out her crumpled envelope from my pant’s pocket, still sealed. No, Marinette was taking everything from me. My friends, family.. No way it could’ve been out of affection. She was making fun of me, she had too. Only she, who can look past everything that I am and strip me raw could. With a wet eyeroll, I crumped her letter in my hand, not even picking up the fallen letters that sprawled along the floor, I even left my locker wide open. Still clutching the paper, I walked out of the school to see a red dart in the skyline. Usually LadyBug did her patrols later, but I guess even she had to sleep early on school nights. The winter night’s crisp air impaled my lungs like razors, a burst of light that covered me in my leather costume blinded me as I raced up a side of a building, like a cat climbing on curtains. LadyBug was already there, standing on the edge of the building, her defined back towards me and arms stretched out. I half expected her to yell “I’m the King of the World!” A grin crept on my face, and I silently sneaked behind her, glancing from a side to see her hidden expression.

“I know you’re there, Kitty.” She turned over her shoulder, her raven hair brushing past it in their usual pigtails until she turned her body completely towards me and leapt from the ledge towards me.

“Nothing gets passed you, huh?” I rolled on my heels, bending slightly towards her with my hands behind my back. Happy I gained two inches on her in the last two months. “Sharp as a knife, my Lady is.”

Pulling an escaped lock behind her ear, she gave a small chuckle. It was calm, pleasant. I got the feeling as if letting waves brush past you, a scary amount of calm and secureness I couldn’t get with anyone but her. But the way she breathed in the winter’s air, and relaxed slightly into my side, I got a feeling she did to. Right when I was going to smoothly put my arm around her shoulder to watch the dancing lights of the streets below, she took a step away. “What’s that?”

I followed her finger to my palm, still clenched with Marinette’s note. Still complete and udderly calmed, I unraveled it from my hands to show Marinette. “A letter, from Marinette. You remember her? We saved her a couple times.” She nodded after a long pause, her face unreadable despite a flash of emotion I couldn’t register in her eyes.

“Are..You going to read it? Why do you have it with you.” I wondered if she knew her voice was about two notches lower, almost like a hush.

I bit my cheek, deciding to take a seat on the elevated part of building. “What? Jealous?” I teased. Not seeing any reaction, I took her question seriously. “I don’t know.”

“You… It’s a love letter, no?” She flinched trying to word her sentences right, could she actually be jealous? Awkward? I smiled.

“No, Marinette doesn’t like me like that. It’s fine.” Shoving my the thin part of my claw into the envelope, with one jerky motion I opened the sealed letter. “Want to read it?” Maybe she wouldn’t be so awkward if she read it for herself. Maybe she thought something was going on between us?

Her face looked almost horrified. “What? No!... And what’s with ‘It’s fine?’ And.. She gave it to you?” Still astonished, her sentences were no longer coherent.

“What?” I winked up at her, giving up on answering the jumbled mess. “LadyBug, my dear, I am fairly desirable in and out of this costume.”

“Okay…” Flexing her hands, she brushed her sides nervously as if trying to hold on to something that wasn’t there.

“Hey, hey,” I got up now, “There’s nothing between us, okay? I mean, she’s not my type at all. I actually don’t like her.” I knew it didn’t seem right, but I had to protect her affection for me, my affection for her that seemed to be wavering.

“Yoo-You don’t?” She furrowed her eyebrows, blinking something from her eyes. With a cross of the arms. “I thought she was your friend?”

“Oh god no.” I laughed, someone who was out to get my best friend and my father’s approval was not someone I should take lightly. I smoothed the aftermath of clenching the letter tightly. “I wonder, could it be a love letter?” I amused. It was a constant thing, to have girls confess their love for me. Imagine is she fell for me. 

Something was caught in her throat, “And if it is?”

“Does it matter? I’d never go out with someone as controlling as she is.” I puffed. “Oh, right, you don’t know her as well as I do. Let’s just say she’s capable of wrapping people around her finger..” Like Nino, my father, our classmates, our teachers… Me. “You’re so much better.”

“How--What the fuck?” It probably was the first time I’ve ever heard her cuss. Her words sounded like they were being caught on something.

“I know right?” Confusing where her anger was directed to. I furrowed my eyebrows, trying to unravel the letter. A part of me expecting it to be some cruel joke, showing that she really did intend to steal my place at school, as Nino’s friend, my father’s prodigy, the school’s beauty. I know it’s selfish, but I’m just as shallow. Shallow enough for the other part of me wanting, needing, it to be a love letter from her. I’m tired of feeling like I was choking, drowning by myself. Maybe if I understood as much as she understood me…

“Give me it.” I’ve never heard her voice so raw.

 

“Huh? Oh, jesus-- Do you know her? Is she a friend? Lady-- I’m so sorry…”

“No.” She spat. “Give me back my letter.”

“Huh?” I laughed, taking a double take to see her smiling face, but it was stone cold. I extended my hand to her face, reflection gleaming from her cheeks. Were they wet? “Wait, what?”

“Give me it, Adrien.” She sounded numb, like she’d just watched her dreams crash and burn. And when I didn’t, a handprint was on my cheek. The pain in her eyes betraying her composure and shaking hand that just bruised my cheek. 

“Marinette…” No no no no no no no no… It wasn’t her..

“Now.” Her eyebrow flinched, as if she was controlling her face from breaking down and lost a grip on it. But she held it even tighter now. She swiped it away painfully, and left without a single glance back. I sat there, until my miraculous ran out, thinking about all the connections- the ties that now connected. They seemed so blunt and open, an infant could’ve put the two and two together.

I lost everything.

She took everyone, and she took LadyBug.

The tears stung and burned as they were exposed to the freezing weather, to every raw emotion I was bleeding. Not even the cut where her nail grazed me could compare. I surprised myself by laughing. I won’t have her take anything from me anymore. Nothing. She could’ve never liked me, the note was probably from Alya, she was just as excited after handing it to me. Maybe she didn’t like me now that she knew I was Chat Noir? That I “hated” Marinette, and was no longer good enough for either her or her best friend. LadyBug. I was myself around her. She knew me inside and out. And she was gone. I had no one. I understood why I was laughing, the despair of knowing no one actually cared-- Or facing the fact that part of you has died was blinding, numbing enough that you can only laugh or choke up something of a sob.   
That night, I swore to never get attached to people, never to open myself up. Because I’m already open. There’s no depth in me, right? I nodded, convinced. It was my motto, whenever I had girlfriends who would distract me, thinking they knew everything I lead on, whenever I was with Nino, even when I was in the presences of Marinette. I am, or became, everything she hates. And vise versa. It was the only way I can protect myself-- Protect my comfortable life and for her to protect herself. God knows what she’s gone through. If I can’t read her, I’d become someone she could no longer read too.

……

I really struggled with this, I wanted to make it longer.. But I also wanted it to be quick?? Idk-- It happened three years before the original story’s time life. More to come, quick chapter. I’ll be fixing mistakes like usual soon.


	7. Sapphire and Emerald

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien actually does something right for once, nice... Then something stupid. Oh and Marinette's parent's reasons for their behaviors revealed?!

I thanked the heavens- I literally dropped down on my knees to thank God for the snow day. After an hour long shower, letting the heat scorch my scalp and warm me, since the shitty heating system did nothing when my toes literally stuck on the chilled tiles. I threw on an dark navy blue sweater, something I managed to snag from a thrift shop, it’s interlacing patterns calling me with their precise stitches. Raking a brush through my hair and into a loose bun, moisturizing my lips and face, and slipping into an old pair of running shorts, which was engulfed my extra large sweater. I sat comfortably in our living room prepping for a Criminal Minds marathon. Tikki sped in with an unopen bag of popcorn in her tiny hands, squeezing between the nook of the arm perched on the armrest, I wrapped a wool aztec patterned blanket of faded yellow and greys around my stiff toes and thighs. Not even Tikki’s ‘I told you so’ would force me upstairs and slip on actual pants.

“I so needed this.”

“Weren’t you absent for like, two days?” Tikki sighed with a mouthful of kettle corn.

“Yeah but I still need this.” I strained my neck uncomfortably on the back of the couch, my eyes tracing the patterns on the white ceiling, a sigh escaped as my muscles relaxed. Something told me I was forgetting something… Homework? Pst, done. Cleaning? Done. Relaxing? I laugh, done. Dinner? I glanced at the boiling water on the stove, fresh tomatoes and vegetables diced and homemade spaghetti sauce in the crock pot, lined with rows of recently used spices.

“Tikki--” Right before I was going to ask her if I’d forgotten, cus’ she would’ve known, my phone ding. Adrien’s phone number popped up, I had yet to put him as a contact but our recent chat history reminding me of the surreal night. Popping popcorn in my mouth, I swiped his message.

A- OMW You need me to pick anything up?

I gawked, flashing my gaze to the clock on the oven, it was already 6! It felt good, to do nothing but of course I can’t do anything for myself without it blowing up in my face. 

“Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit--” The doorbell rang, “Shit shit shit shit shit…”

I ran upstairs, painfully gagging on the toothbrush I shoved into my mouth, grimacing at my naked face. The doorbell rang again, Tikki already hiding upstairs. I could see her eyes, like beads shining from her bed. Then it hit me, as I was rummaging to find pants, this was Adrien. Laughing, I regretted the extra energy I used for nothing. So what if I parade in shorts? That I look like a naked siamese cat? The cold sank into my bones when I opened the door. Instead of expecting the gold sun, I saw a comet of red. “Nate? What’s up?”

He didn’t try to hide his gaze that ran me up and down, and the blush that was the aftermath. “Just wanted.. To see if you’re busy or..”

“Actually,” Some part of me didn’t want him to know I would be with Adrien. “I was about to go out, to meet my mom.”

“Oh.. Oh! That’s good, okay.” He hid a bag I just noticed behind his back. “Yeah, I have to study for that huge calculus test, felt like stopping by from my walk back from work.”

I nodded, every part of my legs compulsing from the frigid air. When he still wasn’t satisfied, “I’ll text you okay? Facetime?”

In that moment he looked like the shy, awkward ten year old I remembered way back, nodding in bliss. “Yes, please.” I closed the door a bit, trying not to be rude but rather using it to protect me from the wind. I shivered, a little too dramatically. “Later, Alligator.”

My eyebrows furrowed in amusement, I recovered from an ugly snort in time to call back. “In a while, Crocodile.” Finally waving, I slammed the door to run to the heated kitchen appliances in the kitchen to smooth down my goosebumps. I had left my phone on the counter, still open to Adrien’s chat. No way he’d show up on time… Did we even set a time? He responded to his own message.

A- Hot chocolate or coffee?

M- Coffee!

A- Iced?

M- Caramel swirl frappuccino

A- … Do you not know what season it is outside?

M- Thanks!!

I stirred the boiling water, sliding in two packs of angel hair spaghetti into it, seeing I’ll be feeding another mouth. My toes painfully stuck to the humid floor as I navigated my way in the kitchen. Twenty minutes later a big thump came from the front door, I yelled “It’s open!” As I was sipped on the sauce to taste it. His entrance was unnecessarily loud, he basically kicked his way in. The difference between Nate’s gentle taps to Adrien’s heavy boots clash on the mahogany was hilarious, some kind of comedy panel. With a trail of fresh snow, he stumbled in arms full of a cardboard tray of starbucks and plastic bag of supplies- most likely. 

“Jesus christ,” His teeth chattered, plopping everything down on the coffee table before kicking the door shut and stripping of his layers. “How, in the hell, can you hold that or even drink it without getting frostbite?”

“I’m not a baby,” I stirred the spaghetti to prevent it from sticking together. “Not like someone. Did you get warm milk or something?” I teased.

He breathed into his hands before taking into consideration. “Hot chocolate is kind of like milk, right?”

“Oh my god..” I shook my head, blinding myself with the steam of dinner. Adrien, a little less than agile, made his way to the kitchen and sat on one of the benches on the counter, the one I sat on the last time I saw my mom two days ago.

“You made me dinner?” I could hear him grin.

“No, I made myself dinner.” I said cooly. An awkward pause gripped the silence, until I turned over my shoulder to the uncomfortable Adrien who really thought I wasn’t going to give him any of the extra portions I’ve made. “Since you got me coffee… I’ll consider giving you some of my famous pasta.”

I could feel the atmosphere relax visibly, already feeling his grin widen. “I almost lost my fingers for you, you can spare me some.”

“We’ll see.” I switched off the gas, and made my way from behind the counter. Adrien’s eyes widen in horror.. “What? What is it?” I gripped the wooden spoon as a weapon, ready.

“This is why you don’t grow.”

“Hu-What?” I dropped the elevated utensil.

“Because, you literally froze. Are you a Disney princess, by chance?” He gestured to my expose legs. Rolling my eyes I made it back to my couch with Adrien on my heels. I have to admit, seeing him dressed up nice and warm from head to toe sent an unfamiliar chill down my spine, sporting a grey v-neck sweater with a white undershirt, and a flexible leather jacket as well as light washed jeans fit with wool socks you’d wear while spending a weekend in Antarctica. Fire and ice, huh?

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s just get this over with, show me what we’re workin’ with.” He sat down on the opposite side of the couch, casually making himself comfortable by hugging a pillow I had stitched a feather pattern on, colors matching the blanket I draped around my self.

“Eager, are we? Okay, I took some notes while you were gone-- I know I don’t have the best hand writing but still, it’s better than nothing. And here’s the project rubric and guideline,” He handed me a packet of papers. “I’ve highlighted the parts, if you don’t mind, that we can split up with. Of course, I gave you the ones I took the most note on, and--Hey? What’s wrong?”

I closed my mouth, dragging my eyes to his face. “You did this? You?”

“Should I be offended or? You know what, don’t answer ‘cus I am so proud of myself. Who knew actually taking notes helped you!” Please in himself.

“Every-”

“Don’t finish that. Just take the damn papers, Dupain.” I grabbed the rest and skimmed it. I didn’t recognize his handwriting and had assumed he used his looks to get someone like Sabrina to do this work, but I recognized his curly M’s and N’s and L’s, they reminded me of old spiralling beams on stairs, how they wrapped around the other letters in between the light blue lines of the paper, his ‘g’s like a continuous hook that brushed it’s next letter. Heat flushed in my cheeks, why am I getting hot over letters? I shook it, and put all my efforts to know what I was reading, it took at least three tries for me to actually comprehend all the gibberish. I turned to see Adrien take out a long piece of poster board, already lightly writing his rough draft about the Soviet Union. Spotting the note cards, I started writing my own drafts using his notes as leverage, suddenly irritated that I was practically doing nothing but copying. Fifteen minutes in, I got up to check on dinner, fixing a plate for me and him. Sitting it down in a free space from the coffee table he was hunched over, a groan escaped his throat. “God lord, I haven’t smelled anything this good in ages.”

I went back to get us a small bowl of salad and a warm toasted piece of baguette. A smile played on my lips remembering his awkwardness. “Really? Mireille looked like a girl who could cook.”

He scoffed at that, “Oh please, even if she did all she’d be making is fake meat and bowls of dry lettuce. Oh, I see you remembered the baguette.” Heat blazed every inch of his face.

“Why of course, you were so determined anyways.” I scrunched my nose, “And why would you want to have the same diet as a farm animal? Oh, water or soda?”

“Soda, coke if you have it. And I know right? Always the same.” This time he scrunched his nose, “I thought all girls were the same.”

“Oh please, you haven’t seen Alya eat a whole four-person family size serving of mac’n’cheese before--Here you go.” Handing him a chilled can, I sat back, barely registering I was talking about her. About his girlfriend.

“Thanks,” He took it gently, brushing a finger over my hand. I hopped but managed to pass it off as stubbing my toe on the coffee table-which I did too. “Still clumsy as ever, Dupain.”

I sighed, “Tragic, right?”

“Very.” He grinned foolishly, enough to make me want to squeak at it. Like how I would back when I liked him. Now that’s a dark memory. “Alrighty, you think we can finish this by 11?”

I almost choked on my noodles, “But it’s not even 8!”

“Tst, tst, you didn’t read the rest? We have to make an essay as well.”

I nodded. “We still have until Monday,” I reminded.

He blinked. “Oh yeah…” His eyes wondered around the room as if looking for a distraction. He almost knocked the entire couch down when he made his way to the TV that was on one of those 300 channels that played music. “One Missed Call, The Ring, The Haunting of Molly Hartley, The Fourth Kind, Orphan-- Marinette!”

It was shockingly clear how I noted it was the first time he said my name full name all day. “Yeah?”

“You never told me you were a horror geek!”

I puzzled, “Somethin’ wrong with that?” I crossed my legs close to myself. Suddenly on edge, embarrassed even.

“No, no no no, we so are going to have a marathon and watch all of these.” He looked like a boy at a candy store. He looked up startled to find another collection hidden beneath, “All of these!”

I laughed despite myself. “You love them too?”

“Yes, but Nino is such a wimp when it comes to these, and I’m too chicken shit to watch it alone.” He saw me wince, and came back to my side. The memory of the party flicked into my mind. “Hey, you okay? I mean we don’t have to watch all the gory ones, probably the supernatural ones, even slasher… What?” My cheeks ached with a smile, met with Adrien’s. “This weekend, when we finish the project. You, me, discounted candy, hot--I mean ice coffee?”

“Mirielle?”

It was like he forgot he had been dating Mirielle for a little over a month, “What about her?”

I rolled my eyes, but I couldn’t hide my smile. “Where is she in this equation?”

Swiping his hand as if vanishing from his head, “She can’t handle scary movies, like I can’t handle her chick flicks.”

“Eh.. I don’t know, I mean I think she thinks I’m trying to get you…”

“Huh? Get me?” Confusion.

“Like.. Take you away?”

“Oh… Where?”

I rolled my eyes, “She thinks I’m trying to take you from her!”

“What? No! Where’d you get that from? She knows we’re just friends.”

As if reflex, I circled my thumb around my miraculous. “Friends…”

“We are.. Aren’t we?” Nothing mean or flaming flashed in his eyes, not the same hatred we both threw back at each other. I nodded, numbly and then with feeling of butterflies in my stomach. I felt like a little girl, like I just met someone with the same Hello Kitty tin lunch box that declared us the bestest friends. I was too old to get so happy on making friends. I made plenty of friends, hell, I was class president for three years because of my popularity but never had I felt the same as I did now, the same way Alya declared me her best friend infront on Alix whose matching lunchbox was no match with Alya’s determination.

“We are.” I said slowly, sounding out each word and both syllables in my mind. 

“Then, this weekend. Saturday?”

“I don’t know if I can handle seeing you three days in a row...” And when his face dropped in plausible horror, I laughed despite myself. “Kidding! Yes, it sounds like a plan.”

He punched my shoulder, not afraid to hold back his strength. Knowing that I could hold myself and that I could punch him with twice the force effortlessly, more than anyone else. I smiled at that. 

………

I didn’t think it was possible, but I eventually found the bottom of the sauce pan, I was literally in a food coma.

“I blame you.” I moaned on my back. Glancing the best I could at Marinette who sat in front of my long legs on the couch, still working on the project.

“Hey, I didn’t dare you to do anything.” She got up, and rummaged through a drawer. “I think we have Pepto Bismol.”

….....

It all started with me amazed that someone so small could eat probably as much as a small elephant and not gain weight.“Oh yeah? You’ve eaten two times as much.” She flipped her bangs behind her ear, her loose bun was now down to her neck, she ripped it out probably out of sheer discomfort, he black hair waving down to her lower back.

“I’m a growing boy. It’s normal. What’s not normal is for a 40lb girl eat five times her weight.” I made my way to the kitchen, half the pot of spaghetti and sauce still left. It felt like a waste to have it thrown away, Marinette’s home cooking that is. I absently stared into it.

“What is it?” She called from the living room, leaning back into the couch the best she could to get a view of me in her kitchen.

“You bet I could eat the rest?”

“Please don’t.”

“I’m gonna do it.” Getting another bowl from the cabinet I remember her getting them from.

“Oh god.” She watched in amusement and horror as I devoured the rest of it, even stopping to do the dishes. When she had to escort me back to the couch to lie down, that's when I saw the mistake of eating pounds of spaghetti.

“So good..” I whispered.

“Hm?” She was half listening, putting the final touches on the paper. 

“Not even the most expensive restaurants could serve something like that.”

I felt her grin, despite having my arm draped over my eyes. She was repositioning herself on the sofa that was littered with my extra clothing, like leather jacket and sweater, of course my winter socks, that I had stripped off when I started sweating from the heat. Suddenly her attire didn’t look so off. A pounding at the door made me groan even more, “Oh shush.” I felt the sofa move after her weight moved off it, towards the door.

“Mom?” She called, it didn’t take the draft from the open door to make me sit up straight despite the full stomach.

“Marinette, it’s almost midnight, what?” Her mother was dressed in a sleek black dress, as if she came from a business dinner of some sort. Her eyes widened when she saw me, only wearing a thin white t-shirt and jeans. Had it been so late? “Adrien?” She squinted from the door and dimlit room.

“Mrs. Dupain-Cheng! Hello, uh me and Marinette-- Or Marinette and I were working on a history project you see, and that um, cus she was sick I was jus--” I was flustered and I never got flustered. Marinette leaned against the door, her head tilting to her shoulder and sent me an amused look. I only stopped because she held out her hand, thank god.

“We were working on homework.”

“Oh.” Her mother nodded, Marinette had to grab her arm and lightly guide her from the opened door. “I missed you.” She turned to Marinette.

“Mhm,” Marinette said softly with a hum, shoving her hands in the joint pocket of her sweatshirt after shutting the door. “Dad came, by the way.” It felt like I was intruding, I mean I was, but even more so. Her mother went towards a window, peering outside towards the parking lot. Marinette shot a glance towards me but must’ve thought better of it, I mean what do I know? “Who are you looking for?” Mari called, itching for a fight.

Her mom jumped back, as if she had completely forgotten two teenagers were watching her every move. She hastily put a fallen piece of hair from her bun back behind her ear, something Mari mirrored. She must’ve learned it from her. “No one, sweetie.” But even that didn’t convince me.

“Oh my god. Did you bring someone home!?” Mari took a step back, I was already on my feet behind her to catch her buckling knees just incase. 

Sabrine looked astonished, casting two glances between the two of us. “Of course I didn’t!” 

“Mom your makeup is all smudged.” With the shadow casted from the open curtain, she looked like a raccoon from the way her mascara smudged. She absently wiped it away, looking at her feet. “Where were you?” Sabrine found her focus again, but it didn’t seem to settle in her mind her daughter's question. “You told me you’d be home two days ago. Dad even stopped by, he didn’t even know where you were.”

“Marinette you don’t understand-- A lot of things have happened and..”

“And?” Marinette’s voice was stripped with emotion. Sabrine looked for a way out, her eyes darting everywhere, resting on mine as if surprised I was still there.

“Mari, not when we have people over…”

She rolled her eyes, my hands which were on her back to support her were now brushing down the side of her arm in an encouraging action. A reminder that I was there too, for her. “Why won’t you tell me? Why don’t I know where my parents are? Where you or dad go?” A sob choked her throat. Jesus christ what did she go through? I tighten my grip around her forearm, she blinked away forming tears and looked at me- as if she just remembered I was there and the light tension on her arm had brought her back to reality. “Adrien..” Her lip quivered, but when she took a deep breath her whole body relaxed. “I’ll text you..” She whispered.

My body moved before my mind, I caressed her damp cheek. “You sure? I don’t want to leave you like this.” My voice matched her whisper. She nodded, biting her lip and tilting into my hand, my warmth.

“I’ll be okay. I promised.” She gave me her best effort in a warming smile.

“I’ll text you.” I knew her well enough to see her locking people out, shutting me out. Acting as if this never happened. I ruffled her hair and went to the living room to collect my things, Marinette following to help and speed things up although I wanted to stay longer. As she handed me the petticoat I came in with, I brushed my fingers over her and squeezed through the thick material. I gave a nod towards her mother, who smiled through a, I guess a Dupain-Cheng famous, facade. Wiping away whatever trace of broken family there was. “Goodbye, Sapphire.” 

She scrunched her nose again, “Sapphire? That’s by far the worse nickname you’ve ever came up with. Worse than Dupain.” She shook her head, tilting it on the door. “Where’d you even get that from?”

I pointed at my eyes, indicating her vibrant blue ones and brought my hand to tap the empty space on my forehead. “Look it up.” I smiled at her confused look, letting the mystery sink in. I’d harass her about it later, but right now this house reminded me all too much of my own. Seated in my car, Marinette watched until I drove away. Memories flooded my mind, memories and feelings. I spun, performing a sharp U-Turn from my way home to Nino’s, where he was surely up playing video games. Grateful that I had a night pack for these occasions still in the back seat of my car. With a glance from the side mirror, I tapped on the wheel as I made my way down the recently plowed roads, glancing at my phone on the passenger side every minute.

…….

“Your father was here?” We moved from standing at the threshold to the sofa, still littered with papers and writing utensils, as well as Adrien’s dark green scarf.

I nodded.

“Where’d he go?”

I shrugged.

“Marinette, answer me.”

I shook my head.

My mom rolled her neck, her bones releasing oxygen in satisfying cracks. “I’m sorry. It’s all over now. Okay? I’m not leaving. Neither is you dad.” I finally returned her gaze.

“Really?”

“Yes. We’ve taken care of it all.” She smiled.

“The bakery?”

This time she went mute, shaking her head. But then sat up, pleading almost. “But not for long!” She smiled. “Just until we can pay off some bills, get situated and sort some things out-”

“Are you cheating on dad?” I blurted out. I could’ve slapped her across the face, the way she reacted. 

“Of course not! We love eachother, so much. We love you so much.” I nodded.

“Then why?” I whispered, eyes darting between nothing trying to find answers. My mother found her posture, leaning closer to listen to me.

“Why?!” My mom understood and recoiled at the outburst.

“I promise--”

“Promises, always promises. What are your guy’s promises to me?”

“Marinette--Please-,”

“Understand? I can’t understand something I don’t know!” I screamed.

“Please, Marinette.” She flexed her hand. “There is a man.”

I sat up, pointing a shaking finger at her. “I knew i--”

“A dangerous man.” She still stared at where my eyes would be if I was sitting, she glanced up from under her eyelashes. I could see her chest elevate before speaking again. “Your father and I, we’ve been fighting for protection, but the police haven’t been.. Corporerating.”

“How so?” It hit me all at once.

“They can’t do anything if he hasn’t given clear.. Threats.. And we don’t have proof..”

“What proof do you have.. Like how come I’ve never heard of anything?”

“Just these silly letters, they mean nothing. Really. A child could’ve written them.” That sent a chill down my spine, a possible killer with the mind of a child.. Or vise versa. “Marinette, it’s nothing. Trust me, they’re just drawings.”

“Drawings?”

She bit her lip, “Of butterflies, they just kept showing up one day, on the door, the window, all over your father’s car.”

Butterflies? “How come I’ve never seen one?”

She smiled sadly. “Your father and I, we managed to scare him off. We’re safe now. Don’t worry.”

Don’t worry? Really? So many questions were running through my head. “But.. Wait..” I didn’t feel safe, I felt like I was so blindly in danger, ignorant of everything.

“Please, Marinette.” She sounded exhausted, like letting go of a rope the tied her down with hundreds of pounds. “We’re safe. I don’t want to think about it, your father will be home tomorrow, he’s finishing up business at the police station. We’re safe.” She repeated, though each time stripped me. Did he watch me? Follow me? See me transfer? See me change? I started gagging, collapsing on my knees. “Mari! Oh Mari! This is why..” She hauled me up to her, rocking me back and forth. Her shushes muted my sobs, but the same thing raced through my head. Butterflies, butterflies, butterflies. Why? A ding from my phone sent me upright from my mother’s arms, suddenly it felt like everything was watching me, that my phone was going to lead me to a dark outcome. But it was Adrien. My mom seized my wrist, bringing it close to her face.

“Marinette. I want you to know, you’re safe. We stopped him, and we’re going to save the bakery! It’s just, we had to put everything on hold--And we’d never, ever, leave you home unprotected. Trust me. You weren’t in danger, okay? Never. Not for a second.”

I nodded, swallowing. “How do you know?”

“Security cameras, we hired people to watch the house, nothing showed up and no one came…” She looked like she was biting something back, but I chose to ignore it for my own sanity.

“So..We’re normal, again?”

“Oh yes, a thousand times yes. Everything’s alright. Okay? Now go put something warm on for Christ’s sake.” She laughed shakingly, I grabbed my phone and kissed her wet cheeks. Knowing her, the smudged makeup was from crying--Not from sadness as I first thought, but happiness. But… Why did she still shut the curtains? Peer out of them every minute to the same unchanged landscape? Why did my dad suddenly storm in on Nate and me when… Stop it Marinette. For the first time things are actually making sense.. Right? I left my mom as she called my dad, laughing lightly at his corny jokes he’d make as a greeting. I won’t ruin this moment, not now. Bouncing on my bed, I slid my phone out.

A- Did you look up what it means?

M- What means?

A- Sapphire, forget already, Sport?

M- Oh please. 

He wasn’t going to pry, and I was grateful for it. Swiping to Safari, I searched the meaning of Sapphire, a stone whose shades of blue could of been taken from my iris, like those color droppers on Photoshop. Skimming through the very first website suggested. “...Sapphire is beneficial for mental clarity…. lessens confusion and shows the way to hope… hope into life where there was hopelessness….Physically…. crystal healing....to bring joy, peace, and beauty.” It was like he found everything and anything the applied to my situation and just showered me with security and empathy. My eyes stopped on the text that reminded me of how he pointed at his forehead. “Sapphire is primarily related to the third eye...” Doing another quick search on third eye chakra, I reopened our chat.

M- I don’t think I have that good of eyesight.

A- Nonsense, you can read me like an open book.

Pausing my reasearch, memories flooded back to when I had first handedly encountered his father with an internship, how Adrien transitioned to a straight -A, absent once every week to a failing student who was lucky to of even shown up once every two weeks. I tried to help him, get him involved while also get closer to him. But we both knew how that ended. And idea came to me and I switched back to Safari.

M- Whatever you say… Emerald.

I cringed as I called him that.

M- I didn’t think there would come a day where I’d actually channel my inner Chat Noir.

A- Everyone has it darlin’. And “This stone is not considered a flaw,” why thank you.

M- Probably shouldn’t of boosted your ego... 

I read the website more, about a Crystal who shared his very shade of green. “... Used for intuitive awareness, meditation, and spirituality…. remove barriers to spiritual growth and thus raise consciousness….a strong stone of protection… stone of love and romance…. passion and domestic bliss with unconditional love… brings balance within relationships, as well as friendship…. emerald is used to heal the heartbreak and put one back on the path to love…. helpful for healing abuse issues and trauma…. brings patience with those - including one's self- who struggle with issues stemming from past pains… can help realize Divine love.” I stopped reading, had to pry my eyes away from the website. Spot on, everything was. Dammit, it felt like I was 13 reading my horoscope again as well as Adrien’s. I blushed, not knowing why. A dark voice whispered in the back of my mind, Mirielle is lucky. So lucky. No, I’m lucky. To have him there for me, here for me right now-- I mean I’ll be hanging out with both of them tomorrow!

A- Still there?

M- Yep. Are you patrolling?

A- Yeah, you just relax okay? I’ll handle Paris. Don’t strain yourself, especially when you recovered from being sick. Sleep tight kiddo.

M- Thanks mom.

A- See ya’ darlin’.

After some screaming sobs into my pillow mixed with giddy laughter, all these emotions had left me emotional drain. The thought Adrien was actually hanging out with me, acting as if we’ve been friends all our lives.. And the possibility of some insect loving stalker watching me. I had pleasantly odd dreams that night, and awoke to the warmth and delicious smells that both my parents had created. I started crying once I saw the fresh and bare christmas tree that would be decorated by us, the Dupain-Chengs, by Adrien, by Mirielle. My life was finally turning around, maybe it was my ‘third eye chakra,’ or maybe it was from someone’s ‘heart chakra.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUPER CHEESY. Got the idea along with a friend and these crystals really match who they are as a person. It's great. It really doesn't follow the story line but it's cute, okay?!


	8. Memories and Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate and Marinette drama, Adrien's jealousy, and Pride and Prejudice.

“Wait-Wait, whose Kaelie?”

“The blonde girl who supposively hated Kristen but was hanging out with her, they even planned a trip to the US together.”

“Oh… Whose Kristen?”

“C’mon Adrien! She’s the one who shoved me in the hall when I was talking to Michael and Jordan between the my English and Chemistry class. The one who obviously bleaches her hair, and wears padding, she looks like a clown too.”

Adrien nodded, having a dramatic brooding look as he stroked his chin contemplating. He sat crossed legged on my couch facing his girlfriend whose side was leaning on the back of the same sofa, her hand propped on an elbow that was embedded on the backing. He was probably imitating the corniest investigating shows he could watch.“I see.. I see… And who are these two boys you’re talking to without me?”

I placed two bowls of my mom’s homemade chicken noodle soup on the coffee table littered with papers. “Jordan is Kristen’s brother and Michael is Rose’s boyfriend, the ones who told Kristen off when Kaelie had told them she was the reason why Sarah was ignoring Mirielle.” I sat down in a huff, adding, “Both in a relationship.”

“Thank you Mar, at least someone was listening!” Mireille playfully slapped her boyfriend’s arm, and sent a warming smile towards me.

“Hey hey hey, in his defense, he’s slow.”

“Yeah! Wait, what?” Adrien shifted to dive into his soup, wincing as it was still hot. He definitely has a cat’s tongue. “I’m sorry, guys aren’t used to drama. We are manly men and we don’t have feelings.”

“You cried when you watched Marley & Me, and it wasn’t even at the saddest part.” Mirielle scooted closer to her boyfriend and hooked her arm through his.

“Didn’t you cry when your fish died too?” I added, wincing when my finger slid on the edge of the paper, receiving a nasty paper cut. 

“Hu-Wha-Marinette I was like 5.”

“More like 15.”

He cursed under his breath, “Nino.”

Mireille perked an eyebrow and laughed “Aw, Baby! I’m so sorry!”

“Baby is correct.” I blew on my soup and sat cross legged on arm chair that faced diagonally towards the sofa.

“Mireille make sure you bundle up, Ice Queen here doesn’t have feelings so she won’t care if you freeze.” He wrapped an arm around Mirielle in a protecting manner, sending me a mischievous grin in which I snorted in return.

“Mhm. Oh, Mirielle do you want something else?”

“Hm, do you have salad, by chance?”

“Yeah, I’ll go get some!” Getting up I made my way back to the kitchen, peering through the fridge door to receive a bag of lettuce. A grin creeping on my face as I heard ‘Adrien, why are you giggling?’ From Mirielle, he was obviously remembering our inside joke. While searching for a fork, I saw a tip of an envelope underneath the assorted cutlery. I pulled it out, slipping it through the drawer’s opening. It was a normal sized semi-white envelope, evidence that it was once damp or was outside at least for a while seeing it was still fairly new on some corners. No name, or address, but there was something sealed inside it. My hands found the side of the flap, pulling on the adhesive until Adrien peered behind me. I cursed his soundless ease, slamming the drawer with the envelope along with two fingers. “Ouch!”

“Woah, you okay?”

“Yeah, you scared me.” I whispered, bringing my bruised joints to my mouth. Glaring at Adrien who now held Mireille's bowl in one hand, the other one resting in the air right above my shoulder trying to comfort me but thought better of it.

“You were taking a while, kind of like you were in a trance.” He peered around me to the counter where the drawer was. “What is it?”

“A spider that I was trying to avoid.” I said in a huff, the pain now numbing. I brushed past him, finding my seat by the TV. 

“Anyways, how does this look Mar?” Mireille held out a colorful drawing of a rose, of all different shades that were impossible for nature to produce. I brushed my hands on my white wash jeans trying to wipe the pain off unconsciously, tugging on my beige sweater and dark blue floral infinity scarf. Mireille had her bangs french braided behind one ear, mindful of her sitting position as she wore a dark magenta skirt with a tucked in black tank and an open grey button up. Her black knee socks as well as Adrien’s on the ground in an effort to cool down. I made a mental note to bring up the heating to my dad later tonight. 

“It looks great, for the 7th time Mi.” I laughed and pulled my laptop back on my folded knees to finish up the essay. It was already 7 and we were coming to a close on homework. Adrien was busy rummaging through the newly stocked pantry, holding a bag of Donettes. I stopped typing to gawk. “Do you ever stop eating?”

“He’s a growing boy.” Mireille cooed, as Adrien shoved a donut in his mouth defiantly, sitting down and putting an arm around his girlfriend. 

“You should see how much Marinette eats, Mi.” Adrien whispered loudly. “She could eat an army of horses.”

“‘Army of horses’ Sounds legit.” I puzzled, mocking him. While I got up to shove my hand in the donut bag simply to show him I didn’t care, the doorbell rang. Furrowing my eyebrows, I walked around the coffee table hearing Mirielle’s whisper ‘Really?’ and see Adrien mouth dramatically ‘So much.’ I shot them a daring glare, but a small tug of anxiety preoccupied my thoughts from their jokes. Mom and dad should have their keys… Taking a deep breath, I turned the knob to meet a pair of teal eyes, brighter than mine. “Nate, hey!”

“Hey! I didn’t see you today and I...“ He twisted to see behind me, right when Mirielle came running up to block his view.

“Oh my god, Nathanael?” She sent a bony nudge into my side with her elbow and a wink.

“Oh, hi Mirielle.” Ohh, he was so awkward. My heart clenched in sympathy for the poor kid. I don’t think he expected Mirielle to know me much less his own name. “Are you two studying?”

“Three, actually.” Adrien towered over the two of us, it must’ve looked comical to see the short me, the tall Mirielle and gigantic Adrien in a line filling the door. 

“Um, wanna come in?” I laughed, relieved that it wasn’t anyone else. And that I felt bad I barely saw him at school today. His face was darken with some emotion, must’ve been the play of light as he lit up at my invitation.

“Yes!” Mireille answered for him, dragging him in and sitting him on the smaller sofa that enclosed the living room, facing the arm chair I occupied and diagonal from the larger couch that Adrien and Mirielle shared. Although, Mirielle sat down on my seat leaving me to choose between Nate or Adrien. Ignoring her challenging expression, I sat by Nate who seemed to crave my company as he wasn’t familiar with the other two. Adrien took my laptop to finish the essay with his share of work, making room for Mirielle who changed her seat after I was situated. “So…”

Nate looked like he was shrinking smaller and smaller with Mireille's gaze and Adrien’s purposely loud typing. “Want something to eat? I have homemade soup…”

“Please! Yes.” He said loudly, coughing once. “Yes, please.” In a lower voice. I laughed and made my way back to the kitchen for the thousandth time. 

“My brain is fried. Kill me please.” Adrien shut the laptop and placed it on a neighboring night stand. Mireille nodded, mirroring his actions and packing up her binders and leaned into her boyfriend once she was done. “Tired?”

“Yeah, but I don’t want to go home yet.” She looked up, giving him an obvious look that made Nate blush. Adrien thought nothing of it, and actually decided to walk up to bundles of DVDs leaving the whining Mi.

“Hmm… Well horror is out of the question…. Probably no chick flicks but I don’t see any…”

“What’re you doing?”

“You wanna stay longer, right? Movies are always a great idea.” Adrien turned to give a sly look, Mirielle mumbled something in return with an eyeroll. “What’s ‘Pride & Prejudice?” Now that perked up her mood.

“OMIGOD. YES! PLEASE PLEASE PLEA--”

“It’s a good movie,” I added, Mirielle nodded enthusiastically towards me and then Adrien.

“... Oh god.” When he read the back cover of it. “Alright… For you girls. Sorry Nate.” He acknowledged the other hopeless guy here.

“I actually liked it.” Nate raised his eyebrows, and sent a smile towards me. Adrien had to close his mouth and hide an eye roll before sliding his girlfriend against him.

I stifled a giggle and handed Nate a bowl before sitting on the opposite side of the shared couch, ignoring how the lack of space and Nate’s long legs touched my thigh. An hour through I was fighting not to fall asleep, and by the looks of it so was Adrien. I felt a hot wave touch my hand. I whipped my head to see the red Nate take my hand into his, slowly I focussed my gaze back to the movie trying to calm the pulsing in my heart that made me just as red. That’s right.. Didn’t he kiss my cheek before? I must’ve blacked out because when I stopped being hyper aware of Nate’s touch, the movie was over.

“That was awesome, thanks so much for today Mari.” Mirielle was already putting her arms through her white puffer jacket. I took the opportunity to get away from Nate’s grasp to give her a hug. 

“Aw, you’re welcome Mi. We’ll do it again soon, okay?” I said, inhaling a whiff of her rose perfume that drenched her. So she was the source huh… Adrien came behind our embrace, gripping Mireille's jacket’s sleeve to help her put free her arm through it. He looked like he was thinking of something, just staring at the spot I sat with Nate. Nate sent Adrien a suspicious but.. Triumphic look? No, I’ve been staring at a screen too much and it’s making me see things. “Bye Adrien! I’ll take care of the rest of the essay, okay?” He was reluctant, I saw that he was going to argue but knew I wouldn’t let him. He simply nodded and gave me a hug with one hand, the other still had his jacket draped over his arm.

“Coming babe?” Mireille called from the open door, Adrien was still in front of me taking his sweet time to put on his coat, still casting looks at Nate. It was like he was trying to find an excuse to stay.

“Yeah,” Adrien said after coughing, straightening himself up and coming back to reality. 

“See yeah’.” I walked them both out, Mirielle was already down the hill waving at me and then for Adrien to hurry. I heard her muffled call out ‘Bye Nate!’ in which Nate just groaned at from the living room as a return.

“Um..” Turned towards me from the door, his eyes elsewhere.

“Yeah? You leave anything?” I glanced back to see where he was looking, but saw nothing that looked out of place, nothing that looked like his or Mireille's. Adrien just shifted his weight, also trying to peer through the door but at something particular.

“No, it’s nothing.” He grinned. “I had a great time, I’ll text you.”

I nodded. “Alrighty, drive safe okay?” When he still was reluctant to leave, I pointed out the annoyed girl waiting in the passenger’s side. “Mi is going to drag you if you don’t.” He laughed, glancing over his shoulder.

“Okay… Just call me if anything.. Happens..” He eyed Nate more, sending a protective stance that I’ve often seen as LadyBug.

“I’m a big girl, I can kickass. Okay, byee Adrien.” I started closing the door when he started smiling mischievously.

“You sure can, Shorty.” The last thing before I shut the door completely was his back.. And his green eyes as he looked over his shoulder for a secret glance. 

“So he’s your friend now?” Nate called as I strode back, sitting on the sofa where the couple last sat on.

“Yeah, I guess he is.” 

He nodded, biting his lip. “But he’s a dick.”

I couldn’t help but laugh. “He is, but I’m a bitch. What’s this got to do with anything?”

“No, you could never be a, I don’t even want to say it. I just hate you to stoop down to.. Their level.”

“Their level?” I asked flatly, suddenly annoyed and offended for my friends.

“Oh come on, they’re all bleached, snobby, and petty rich kids. Their so much different from us.”

“Us?” I tried again. Nate sat back against the couch and draped a hand over his eyes and then waved it in gestures trying to find the words.

“You know, people with souls, actual personalities. It’s like talking to bricks with them.”

I laughed again, “I’m flattered, Nate, but they are my friends.”

“No. I’m your friend, Alya and Nino are your friends. Not those bimbos--”

“Alya and Nino aren’t my friends, and frankly, Adrien and Mirielle treat me better than they ever had.” I shot back. “Why are you trying to arguing with me?”

“I’m just.. Trying to protect you.” He suddenly got up, stumbling over the coffee table to stand infront of me. Not liking the sudden power stance, the thought of me being beneath someone’s eyes, I stood up to meet his eyes.

“I don’t need protecting. I can handle myself.” I put my hands on my hips but he still stood two heads over me, at least I wasn’t sitting.

“But you don’t know--” He put his hand over his mouth before finishing. Furrowing his eyebrows in pain, it took a while for him to meet my eyes. “Nevermind.”

“No, what? What don’t I know?”

“It’s nothing.”

“No! I’m tired of people holding something against me, why Alya suddenly hates me, why Nino tried to kiss me, why you’re --”

“Nino tried to kiss you?!” He suddenly grabbed my elbow, maybe to support himself somehow.

“Yes, at Mireille’s party, it doesn’t matter.” His hands slid from my elbow to my cheeks, both of them cupping my face. His thumb circled my cheeks, his eyes searching for something that wasn’t there.

“You don’t like him, right?” He said in a hushed voice.

“Adrien? No! We’re just friends..” He shook his head, closing his eyes before slowly opening them again. “Wait, who?”

“Nino.” My eyes almost bulged out, I bent my hand back laughing and away from his embrace. 

“God, no, why would you ask that?”

“I’m just.. Eliminating rivals I guess?” He laughed, but I knew that wasn’t the full truth.

“Rivals?” He took a deep breath as I held mine. I’ve been confessed to before… But maybe he was going to do something entirely different!... I hoped.

“Marinette. I love you. God, I’ve always loved you, ever since middle school. Probably even before that. And I can’t hide it anymore…” Nope. He pulled me closer again, his eyes pleading with mine. I swallowed painfully trying to find my answer. Do I like him? Seen him more than a friend? 

“I-I didn’t know…” I said quietly, gripping his arms to try to pull away.

“Not even for a second?” His voice cracked.

“No..” Before I could say anymore he forced his lips on mine, gripping tightly behind my neck to keep me from moving away. I pounded on his chest, my neck craning to meet his, trying to gasp for air. He mumbled my name against my lips that were glued shut to prevent anymore contact. I tried reasoning with him, letting him get off of me on his own free will but he wasn’t taking the opportunity to get out of it unharmed. A nasty hand print welt appeared on his cheek. I took a long time to compose myself before taking my tingling hand from the air to clench it at my side. “What the hell!” 

“Is that your answer?” Once he turned his head from the slap’s impact back to me.

Oh no, oh no.. I recognized those eyes, the same one Alya has when she now looks at me.“Nate.. I’m your friend and I.. You can’t just that on force me..”

“I’ve always been your friend. Always. I’ve always wanted to be more than that.” He sounded like he was breaking down by the end of the sentence. When I didn’t reply he took a step back. “I’m leaving.” Turning on his heel with balance and determination I’ve never seen before, he grabbed his jacket from the arm chair and grabbed the handle when I called out to him.

“Nate! Please. I lost Alya, Nino, and I can’t lose you… I can’t go through that hell again..”

He scoffed. “You seem pretty close to the person who put you through hell.”

“Adrien’s changed, he’s--”

“I’m not talking about him.” He said coldly. I took a step back.

“What do you mean?”

He shook his head, opening the door. Taking a audibly loud intake of air, he glanced behind his shoulder. “Could you ever love me?” He changed the subject.

I began to tell him I could, that I could try to love him, but my mouth hung open mutely. But all I could think in that moment was Adrien's back, the way his eyes looked in the darkness when he turned his head towards the door before I closed it. The way he was acting before he left. I realized that I had been thinking of him this whole time. After some efforts of opening and closing it, I finally made contact with his eyes that seemed to burn from tears. I knew mine were. Shaking my head, I tried to keep my voice even. “Nate.. I..”

“I thought so.” I couldn’t read his tone, he already slammed the door shut leaving me in the darkness of my home. Not the months of neglect from my parents or my best friend’s absences could compare to the kind of sickening sadness that hit me. Alya, Nino, and Nate have always been there for me. Always. We all shared individual and unique connections, and never once did I think Nate would also leave me. Nate. Awkward, cute, sweet, artistic Nate. My hands went towards my lips that seemed to be scotched by the heat from him.


	9. Confrontation and Retaliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien comforts Marinette. Marinette meets with Alya. Marinette forcefully confronts Nino, and it's great.

“Lady?” I saw a hunched figure sitting on an edge of a slanted building in complete secrecy. If it wasn’t Tikki sending hints of her location, I would’ve never thought to of looked there. “Jesus, I haven’t seen you in a week.” It was true, she avoided me like the plague along with Mirielle and during those few spare moments where she was faced to chat with us she acted like an apathetic zombie. As if trying to distance herself from me in attempt to hide something. Always short in our text messages, we had those annoying basic conversations one would have with a friend’s mom or dad. She lifted her head from her hands to face me.

“Oh hey.” She smiled sadly.

“Okay, I’m sick of these surfaced feelings, jesus it’s like talking to a robot or Natalie.”

“Sorry.” She wasn’t.

“Spill it.” I sat next to her, my thigh brushing the side of her hip as she brought her knees closed to her chest.

“Life sucks, y’know?”

“Preach it, Shorty.” I mirrored her pose, resting my arms on my knees and then rested my chin on them to face her. “Alya?”

“She’s not even half of it.” She turned to face me, locking her gaze with mine. “Am I really… Such a bad person?”

“What? No! Why?” I took her fingers into mine and brushed them absent mindedly.

“Everyone’s leaving me…” I saw reflection from excess water in her eyes threatening to expel. Her voice cracked, wrenching my heart. “I don’t know what I do, but they always do..”

“Mar, please, we once hated eachother, and now… I’m so grateful, so happy that we don’t anymore,” She laughed a little bit, smiling at our touching hands. “I know you, and--”

“You do know me, ‘narcissistic, big-headed, compulsive, belligerent, obstinate’ right? Spot on, by the way.” Her face was still as relaxed but I could feel her tense, I tensed at the words that still haunt me. I didn’t think they’d still haunt her. Of course they did.

“Marinette, I was wrong, you know I was. I was stupid, I still am but you could never-- Hey look at me. You’re such an amazing person. I was wrong, us being friends now proves it. You’re courageous, funny, you’re too smart for your own good, you’re kindness is endless, beautiful, loving, and just, god, you’re just so amazing..” Our blushing faces were a pair, I shut my mouth to stop me from pouring out the other 1000 compliments I thought of. “What I’m saying is, I was wrong. And that if people are leaving and you’re gaining new friends.. It’s meant to be right? I don't know how to word things... Sorry I suck at the whole feeling things.”

A tear stroked her cheek falling into the creaves that her smile created. “I get it. I lost Alya and got you, right? It’s probably for the best but I thought.. I wanted to think....” She broke. Her bottom lip quivered as she shoved her face into my shoulder. I didn’t wince when her knees swerved sideways and into my lap and stomach. Nor did she when I brought my arms around her and pulled her closer to me, wrapping her in my now crossed legs and arms. I winced at her mute sobs. She was never the one to let people know her struggles, her pains. The confident and heroic LadyBug was cradled in my arms, her nails digging into my shoulders with her damp face under my chin. I hugged her tighter, until her shaking was subdued from the limited space I provided. She finally pried her away from me, after wiping her tears from her face and my suit did she repositioned herself in my lap. She leaned her back against me. “Do you know why she hates me now?”

“No, I don’t.” It was true, I’ve been so preoccupied with Marinette and Mirielle that I haven’t even seen or responded to even Nino’s text messages let alone give Alya the time of day now that I was Marinette’s friend. That and with my efforts in raising my grades and career, I stopped fooling around. Normally I’d be going to football games or parties, flirting with girls to try to distract myself. But I was distracted. By this small figure sat in my lap, who needed me, who needed me to be her back support. Literally I thought when I wrapped my hands around her waist. “I could ask Nino?” She tensed and unknowingly dug her nails into my hand.

“No. It’s fine.” She said harshly.

“I know you don’t like him for what he did to Alya but he probably knows.” And if he knew he would help Mari, and Mari would be happy and I would be happy. “I mean, unless you really hated him I can just-”

“Adrien, no that’s not it… He, Nino tried to hit on me during Mireille's party.”

“He what?” I practically picked her right up from sitting to stand, the only thing that kept me from flying from the roof to his bedroom to kick his ass was Marinette’s hands that gripped on to me for dear life. “I’m going to make him pay. More importantly, why didn’t you tell me sooner? Even more important, I thought you didn’t go to her party.” It was important that I didn’t get to see the lazy Marinette Dupain-Cheng dress up with some sort of gorgeous creation she made. And judging from the other girl’s outfits I prayed it wasn’t revealing. Some of my anger heated from malice to embarrassment trying to imagine her in the tube top dress like Mirielle’s. 

“Yes because I’m going to go up to you, who I hated at the time, and ask you to defend me over your best friend, and I saw you there. I know you were drunk and all but....Wait, you don’t remember?” At that she showed a mischievous grin, her hands that gripped my tightly from running away with rage were now on her hips.

“Oh god what did I do?” My hands were raking my hair, stopping at my cat ears. I didn’t need Marinette’s laughter to know I was bleach white underneath all the black leather. 

“Oh nothing, you just talked to me, AKA...”She coughed before finding a dramatically low voice. “‘The most beautiful person I’ve ever seen. I bet the same goes for you too.’ God even when you’re drunk you still have Chat’s charm.”

“It’s a curse and blessing.” I deemed dramatically, walking around with my hands behind my back before whipping my head back to Marinette who sat on a hip with her arms crossed. “So, um, you wore that--” I put my arms by my hips and tried shape out a flowy dress but it could pass as a tutu. Marinette’s eyes widened with amusement. “You wore um that,”

“Dress?” She laughed.

“Yeah, and you were, taller, way taller.”

“Heels?”

“And your face!”

“Chat Noir, are you insulting a young damsel's face?”

“No! No! No, it was, just different.”

“Different?” She hopped from the roof onto a lower one, the one where I was pacing trying to remember the fuzzy details.

“Prettier? No, you’re always pretty, um, that was you?”

She shrugged, “I clean up well.”

“That you do, Bugaboo. Are you feeling better?” She looked shock that her behavior took a complete 180. “I’d take that as a yes?”

“Yeah, I need to let it go.. Right?”

I nodded, “You don’t need them to bring you down. Come on, I don’t think anythings going to happen to Paris tonight.” I extended my hand, explaining myself at her confused hesitation. “Let’s walk you home.”

“Walk?”

“Hmm.. Do you prefer we race?” I grabbed my tail and started swinging it towards the ledge, looking to see she was doing the same with her yo-yo.

“Your on, Cat.” She stood by my side on the ledge, stretching her arms across her chest.

“On 3?” I started to lung, she mirrored. “1...2..-”

“3!” She hopped off, not even using her yo-yo to dart roof to roof.

“That’s unfair! You got a head start.” I was practically on all fours using momentum to catch up to her. I was soon running side by side with her on a particular long and flat roof.

“Yeah by like .2 seconds.” She laughed whiling pumping her arms, giving me a wink before branching off to jump on a building on her left, instead of the one right in front of us. I cursed and followed her lead. The cold air cut through me like daggers, my nose and cheeks bright red. But the pain from my face wasn’t from the freezing temperature, but the aching smile that took about half of my whole face. And it didn’t disappear, even when she won because it feels like I’d been winning all day.

…..

“You’re… Getting too.. Old…” I said between breaths, we were on the roof of my house and Chat had been right on my heels the whole time, I was lucky to of won by less than a second, maybe it was best that I did cheat.

“I don’t… Want.. To hear that… From you..” He panted putting his hands on his knees to keep him from tumbling over.

“Alright, I’ll see you at school?” I said once several minutes passed of panting. Chat was leaning on the railing, grinning with watery eyes from the cold and exercise.

“You know it. I can pick you up, you know, for reassurance…” He tried.

“I’m fine, it feels like I’m getting a fresh new start. And I’m not sure your girlfriend would like that.” I laughed lightly, finally realizing how handsy Adrien and I have became. Whenever Mirielle wasn’t staring daggers into me, she was a decent friend who accepted me into her circle, gave me new friends and importance.

“She can’t control who my friends are, especially with you. I mean, you’re practically my best friend.” His grip on the metal bar got stronger.

I couldn’t help but giggle. “I’m already your best friend? That was fast.”

“Well, hating each other or not, you know me better than anyone else. Better than Nino, really. If you haven’t noticed Mar we know a lot about each other then we choose to let on.”

I was confused, was it just pure secrecy of how much we knew each other as people? Or perhaps, it was because we knew each other’s Superhero identities that we’re already so close, that we know so much more than relating only to one part of ourselves. That now we’re familiar with both personas, it’s farther than anyone else would come to related to us. “I guess you’re right.”

“Mi will just have to get used to it, because I’m not letting your out of my life again. Okay?”

“What? Are you swearing on that?” I shook my head.

“A promise, really. Maybe even a threat?” He grinned, extending his pinky finger towards me.

“Alright.” I took his finger with mine and tightened it as best as I could, matching his strength. “Good night, Chat.”

“Good night, Lady.” He bent backwards until he practically did a backflip over the fencing. I snorted at his flashy ways, but that was the Cat I knew and loved.

Slipping through the opening hatch, whatever exhaustion, tiredness, sadness, and hopelessness were gone. I took the liberty to sneak downstairs and help give Tikki cookies my mom had freshly baked before bed. I also took the time to go back in the drawer where the note I saw before was, or before my mom had destroyed it right after Nate left. Nate. He avoided me like the plague, his awkwardness exchanged with hostility. I whimpered at the thought, in one month I lost such deep connections, such meaningful friendships like they were nothing. A fresh start huh?

….

“I’m not going to like this.” I popped a hip, leaning into it with my arms crossed. Stood before me was two decent sized pale blue gift bags I had laying around full of Alya’s stuff that had accumulated over the past years. I hoped when I saw her today, she’d give me my stuff in return. If we weren’t going to be friends, the last thing I’d want was to have connections with her. Something that’ll appear in the future, or be another cause of another fight.

“What’s the worse she can do?” Tikki floated above the bags in curiosity.

“Seeing that I’ve somehow pissed her off for reasons I do not know, disastrous. And knowing Alya, it could be homicidal.” She giggled but my grim expression turned dark with it’s reality. 

“It’s just like a bandaid, rip it off nice and fast, okay?”

“Yeah, well, I’ll be ripping off eleven years worth of bandaids.” I grabbed their handle’s and made my way to the door. “Coming?”

“Of course!” She snuggled herself into my coat’s pocket. I took one last glance, enough to see a plain envelope with no address but one simple butterfly design on the front. Shoving it in my empty pocket, I kicked the shut and situated myself into my car, mentally preparing myself to meet Alya. Adrien had offered to help me, but I managed to convince him, though it took a lot of reassuring, that I’d be okay. That I somehow “owed” it to her. Her house was just as bright and friendly as ever. I rang the doorbell, Alix who comfortably took my place by Alya’s side opened the door, surprised and frighten?

“Hey Alix, where’s Alya?”

“Um…” She glanced over her shoulder, expecting Alya to be there but to her relief she wasn’t. “In the kitchen.. Um, you shouldn’t be here, Marinette..” I always respected Alix, I’ve known her as long as Alya. But at this, I rolled my eyes at her sudden way of ‘helping’ me.

“I don’t care. I’m dropping off her things.” I lifted the two bags.

“I’ll take them just go before--” She started.

“Alix? Who.. What do you want?” She snarled when she saw me, her hair damp dripping on her plaid shirt and dark jeans.

“You forgot some stuff when you walked out of my life.” I inwardly grinned at my steady voice the betrayed my beating heart. But the way she perked an eyebrow and crossed her arms made my heart drop. 

“Oh? You mean after you betrayed me? Lied to me?”

“Oh, please. Why don’t you tell me what I did? How did I lie, Alya? How could I’ve possibly betray you? By ignoring you, shutting you off my life, treating you like shit?”

“You know what you did!” 

“I don’t!” I laughed, finding it funny how hopeless I’ve felt.

“Shut the fuck up, I mean you’re already moving onto his best friend.”

“What--Who?”

“Don’t play dumb. First Nino and now Adrien? A backstabbing slut is what you are.”

At that, whatever strong front I managed to pull off infront of her crumbed, tears streamed down my cheeks. “What? You think that Nino and me, that we did something? That I did something?”

“Don’t fucking act coy. I saw the picture. The day after we broke up you decided to go for him? How fucking low is that.”

“Alya, we didn’t do anything. I would never do that to you, or anything with Nino--.”

“I saw the picture, Marinette. Drop the act, get out of my house.”

“Wha--Wa, What picture?”

“The one where you were sucking the face off of my ex boyfriend at Mireille's party. Just couldn’t wait to make your move, right?”

“Huh--Wait? You mean when Nino tried to hit on me? We never kissed!” I was practically pleading to Alya who had cut herself off from everything I was saying long ago.

“Get out. Now.”

“Alya, please.”

“Get out!” She screamed finally, Alix had extended her hand to my shoulder but I was already bolting out of the house. My hand covering my mouth in fear of puking or sobbing, or both.

My hands fumbled with the keys and I made a sharp turn away from house. I thought I would of been stronger, that I could let go of her. But I was wrong, the tears that stung my eyes convinced me. The next day I chose to not tell Adrien what happened at Alyas, I had to get answers before that. And right when school was finished I wasted no time pinning Nino against the lockers. “You told her I kissed you?” My petite body holding up a much bigger man was an odd thing to observe, but not even Nino could escape my strength that had brought me where I was today as LadyBug.

“Marinette, you’re like scary strong.. Please put me down?” His hands gripped my wrists that scrunched his shirt. I pressed even harder and received a satisfying squeak from him.

“What the fuck did you tell Alya?” I said through clenched teeth. Whatever perfect image I managed at school was falling apart, and I didn’t care. It was after school anyways, so onlookers were scarce.

“I-I didn’t tell her anything! I didn’t even remember hitting on you until I saw the picture!”

“What picture?” I loosened my grip enough for him to fumble with his phone, revealing a picture of when he was leaning to kiss me right before I pushed him away. His body a barrier tHat hid my disgust and made it look like a drunken makeout session. “Whoo.. Where’d you get this from?”

“I don’t know! Someone just randomly texted it to Alya and she confronted me when I tried to get her back!”

“You tried to get her back?” I finally released his collar. I furrowed my eyebrows while maintaining a threatening glare in my eyes.

He sighed. “I was stupid, so stupid. I thought you liked me and I used to have a crush on you and-- I was always jealous of how Adrien had every girl swooning over him and me just being… Me.” He scratched his head awkwardly before gaining enough confidence to look me in the eyes again. “I betrayed her and this whole picture thing ruined your friendship and I…” He tore his eyes away. “So you really didn’t know about the picture?” I shook my head. He continued, “So… To you Alya seemed to hate you, despise you, out of the blue?” He seemed genuinely hurt for me. I bit my lip before answering.

“Yeah…”

“Oh Mar, I’m so sorry…”

I stepped away from him, he had his hands clasped together in some praying position, asking for forgiveness. I laughed lightly. “You thought I had a crush on you?”

“Yeah.... I mean...Wait, didn’t you tell Mirielle?” He furrowed his eyebrows once regaining his posture.

“Tell Mirielle what?” My heart started racing.

“She said that you liked me, during the party… She encouraged me to talk to you and even brought me into her clique of friends once you and Alya left me.”

I took a deep breath in fear of losing my composure. It was like ripping off a bandaid. It’s best if it’s quick and fast. “First of all, I don’t have anyone I like and I’ve never said one thing about to her… Second, I’m pretty sure you left us once you thought you were too good for us, too good for Alya.” A million thoughts went through my head. I tried to relive the night step by step, how Nino said I looked different, how he thought I liked him, how red his eyes were from crying, maybe, and how he leaned for a kiss before I shoved him. After moving in fear of him puking on me.. I ran into Mirielle whose phone was in her hand… Directly behind Nino and me. “Oh god…”

Nino’s arms wrapped his body, as if sensing my confusion and rage that were looking for something, anything, to pummel. And the guy who basically ruined my most treasured friendship seemed like the perfect punching bag. “Wh-what?”

I simply stared at his wrinkled collar, not even caring enough to maintain eye contact. “I think, Mirielle took the picture…”

His hands slowly went back down to his sides and then to my forearms. “Wait, so you think she… Planned this? Sabotaged us?” His eyes told me he was remembering all the times he spent with Alya and because of some stupid mistake, some lies fed by a girl to a drunken heartbroken boy, they would always just be a bittersweet memory.

“I don’t know…” His grip became tighter on my arms, searching for answers or at least a plan on my face. I simply shrugged at his disappointment.

“We have to go talk to Mirielle, straighten this up and then to Alya- We have to fix this,” I winced as his nails dug into my skin through my dark red cardigan and white laced tank top's straps. “We--”

“Get your hands off of her.” Adrien beckoned, storming from the opposite side of the deserted hall. He glared beneath his furrowed eyebrows, I could almost see the fire, feel the heat from his eyes. Before I could react, Adrien’s fist collided with his friend’s face. Nino hit the floor with a wincing ‘smack.’ “Hitting on her again?”

“Adrien!” I grabbed his arm that yanked Nino back up. “I’m fine, there’s been a misunderstanding!”

Nino groaned, before talking. “Dude.. You guys are inhumanely strong… But I guess I do deserve it.” He gave me an apologetic look through his swelling black eye. 

“Adrien, that’s enough..” He slid his eyes towards me before reluctantly placing Nino back down. He took a step back, by my side, before releasing a dramatic sigh.

“Neen, buddy, what have you gotten yourself in now?”

Nino simply shrugged muttering to himself. He extended his hand for Adrien to help him up from where he collapsed down as he was no longer supported by Adrien’s grip. Adrien took it and roughly dragged him to his feet again. “Girls, dude. Girls.”

…..

“So Alya thought you stole him from her?” I blew on my hot chocolate, Marinette sipped her iced coffee and Nino stabbed at a Starbucks croissant. Mar nodded, glancing at Nino ones every 10 seconds. It was cute how she thought she was so secretive. “Why?”

“Someone took a picture of us,” Nino slid the phone over to me revealing a picture of them kissing. Or what looked like kissing. I resisted the urge of sinking my other fist in Nino’s good eye. Another part of the urge to do so is because he blocked her outfit, the very look of a girl who managed to capture my eye despite being so disoriented. I blew on my cup, leaning back into my chair, absently rubbing the scruff on my chin. After making a mental note about needing to shave, I puffed my cheeks out trying to figure out what was happening.

“Do you know who did it?” Nino and Marinette shared a grave look before responding.

“No, and there were too many people there to narrow it down.” Marinette said, squeezing her straw between her thumb and pointer. Nino nodded at that. 

“Okay… So how are we going to handle the situation?”

“Well, people already think I slept with my best friend’s ex, and that incident in the hall didn’t help us.” I grimaced, apparently people thought the kiss was a hoax to begin with... Until people started talking about how Marinette forced Nino into a locker for a passionate forceful kiss, one that lead me, another secret lover of Marinette apparently, beating the shit out of Nino. Jealous girls who always aimed for me had been sending her threatening letters trying to stick up for Alya, but we all knew their real intentions. Mireille, thankfully, understood what happened and had left us right after Marinette explained and Nino and I matched her testimony. “I don’t care, by the way.” She added, probably remembering my anger as she crumpled up the letters along with an old gym shirt of hers soiled by very… Colorful words from classmates. “No more pretending.”

“No more happy go lucky Marinette? Does that mean more badass crime fighting Dupain-Cheng?” Nino played with his bracelets trying to imagine her not holding back anymore. I grinned knowing I’ve already seen it, befriended, the kickass side of her. A shot of pride warmed me with my hot drink.

“You betcha’.” She winked. “And as for Alya…” Shrugging she played with her straw more. “I don’t know if she’ll believe us.”

Nino stared absently at his napkins full of scraps, blinking away emotions to a hidden place. He obviously still loved her, and now he was forced to let her go again. I interjected before the both had given up hope, remembering the description of an emerald Marinette had told me about before. “So, what? You’re just going to let people think the wrong thing? Leave Alya in the dark? No, we’ll find whoever did this and force them to come clean themselves okay?” I crossed my arms to let it be final, suddenly full of pride and determination that’d I’d be helping my two closest friends. “What? It’s not the worse idea ever.”

They shared another look, they’ve been doing it a lot. I felt out of the loop. “But how will we find who did it?” Marinette eagerly darted her eyes to look at something other than my eyes. It wasn’t like her at all.

“I know, it sounds impossible but it’s worth it.. For Alya, right? It’s not fair that she’s being played.” I could see the gears in their heads trying to rack their mind around possibilities and outcomes. When they both released a sigh I grinned taking the last sips of my drink knowing I won. 

“Alright, captain… Um.. On an unrelated note, when did you guys become friends?” Nino said after some uncomfortable silence. Mar snorted her coffee, grinning ear-to-ear.

“Oh, you’re going to love this…” She started from the beginning, obviously leaving out details like our secret identities, making sure to mention the whole baguette situation I still wince at. But god was it so nice hearing her so enthusiastic about something again. About me. I sat there and marveled at her exaggerated expressions fondly, reliving each memory when she spoke. Nothing felt better than being surrounded by these two, it’s right where I was suppose to be. Where I’ll always be.


	10. Danger and Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night and things get awkward between Marinette and Adrien, heated between Mirelle and then it just gets cute. Really cute. And cheesy.

It was already February vacation, I had just driven back from my grandparent’s home in desperate need to get out from both my parents, and both pairs of grandparent’s embraces. It felt like between being shunned at school and the over protectiveness of my parents that I had nowhere to escape to but the familiarity of my home, my sanctuary. I finally convinced them that I had forgotten of a big project and I’d be celebrating Alya’s birthday which was two days ago. But of course, they weren’t true. My parents would be coming back tomorrow night and I just needed time alone. Shuffling with my wrist wallet and keys, I sent a text message assuring Adrien I made it home safe and sound after telling him the same story I told the parentals. I almost bounced back into a bank of snow when a dark figure blocked the door to my house. Leaning back into an iconic pose performed mostly by LadyBug, my fists were clenched and ached for a fight. The figure jumped back, back to the motion sensored light of the front door of the bakery. It was already 6pm and pitch black, but I could recognize those reflecting green eyes anywhere.

“Jesus Christ! Adrien! You scared me!” I put my hand to my chest as if to slow down my adrenaline and beating heart.

“Pll-ease, open the damn door, Dupain..” He shivered, I took a double take to see he was holding plastic bags full of mysteries and even more starbucks coffee. I shifted past him to unlock the door, kicking it open with my black combat boots.

“Here,” I took the cold drinks from his hand and placed it on the counter before lighting the fireplace and cranking the heat up. I scanned the house quietly and as discreetly as possible, looking for anymore mysterious envelopes or drawings that my parents would’ve usually cleaned up or burned before I could see them. But since we were away for two days, I hoped to see recently sent ones. Even checking the messages left on the landline, ever since my mom told me about the possible stalker, did I suddenly connect the dots in the ‘no-caller ID’ messages that my dad blocked a thousands times once he found that he couldn’t track any of the numbers used. But to my relief, there were 0. “Oh, my mom bought those chips that you like.” Adrien’s presences was becoming a daily occurrence, especially with all the coldness I’ve received from school as well as advances from guys who thought I was easy. Just a couple of days ago I had to drag Nino and Adrien out of my house before my dad could think the same.

“Sweet! Pour them in a bowl, and bring it over here.” He was taking packs of candy and popcorn from his plastic bag as well as two takeout boxes of chinese food.

“What’s this?” I walked over rubbing my arms for warmth.

“We never did have that movie marathon, right? I invited Nino but he just ever-so conveniently came down with the flu.” Adrien grinned, shrugging off his leather jacket. Upon seeing his dark green sweater and skinny jeans did I feel self conscious, remembering the last time I showered and the four hour drive back home with no makeup or sleep the prior night.

“Okay, okay, but I’m going to take a shower real quick okay?” My hands slid up the stairs balustrade. 

“Noo, you look fine, c’mon.” Adrien scuffed the floor whining, I could almost see him wearing his leather costume. Times like this reminded me he and Chat really were the same people.

“I smell, I’m covered in sweat, and I feel gross. I’ll be done in 15, okay? Pick out the movies, have Tikki keep you company.” I didn’t occur to me that we both had demigods, I tried to remember the last time I had talked to Plagg. But once I saw two floating orbs, one bright red and the other shining with green did I smile. We really were one big great team. I waved off Adrien’s groans and headed to my bathroom. I let the steam and water wash away all the grime and tiredness, by the time I was done pulling a comb through my hair and slipping into a v-neck lilac colored t-shirt and matching plaid pajamas, I was wide awake. I applied chapstick, rubbing my lips together because I hated the feeling when they were dry. Not even bothering to cover my bare face, I pranced down the stairs to see Adrien swiping through his phone, his chinese food still covered and uneaten. Tikki and Plagg already sharing a plate of cookies and cheeses in the kitchen. “You could’ve eaten you know.”

“Pshh, without you? Sorry Dupain, not how I roll.” He gestured the opposite of the couch he sat on, I hopped over the back of it with trained agility, landing cross legged, my toes brushing his jeans. He leaned over the couch and started ruffling through the bag, getting out movie sized candy boxes. “I tried to get your favorites, pretty sure Tikki already devoured your hershey kisses but I made sure to save your Skittles. There’s plenty of other varieties too.” He dumped the contents on the table.

“Woah, Candy Baron, you’ve outdone yourself.” I was snuggled into my faded yellow blanket, grabbing the box of skittles from his hand. “Chose the movie yet?”

He grinned mischievously. “Human Centi--”

“Oh god, no no no no no--”

“I’m kidding! I wouldn’t do that to my favorite Lovebug. I chose One Missed Call.” He popped a swedish fish into his mouth and pressed play. I expertly consumed my dinner with the chopsticks, laughing at the struggling boy who gave up a good twenty minutes in to exchange it for a fork. Half way through our third movie, we were busy playing footsies and tried not to burst into laughter from the obvious tomato soup like blood and impossible outcomes of Children of the Corn when the phone rang. It was well over midnight and I knew my parent’s wouldn’t be calling, besides they already shot me a text around 9. Adrien removed our shared blanket, I shifted on the couch as it gave way from his weight. “I’ll get it.” He wobbled over to the kitchen, one foot being asleep apparently. Before I knew it I was already racing him to the landline as anxiety crept into me. A call, right now? How’d he even know we’d be home--

“I’ll get it!” No way I was going to tell him about the my family’s ‘secret admirer.’ Not when he’s already doing so much to keep me sane and happy. He looked at it as a challenge, sliding in his socks infront of my path before I had reached for the phone. I countered it by jumping at his back, frantic although he took it as playfulness. I felt the heat and water swell in my eyes, I had trouble breathing as anxiety took over me, leaving me practically blinded. I reached my arms over his shoulder, he used one hand to hold me on his back, right beneath my bottom, the other brought the phone to his ear. “Helllo?” He managed to say through his laughter.

“Don--” I pleaded, but stopped when Adrien had stopped laughing entirely.

“How’d you get this number?” His voice was coated with hostility and.. Something else.

“Oh my god, Adrien give it to--”

“Nino, I told you I would be over here… It’s your fault for being such a chicken, actually… Yeah, yeah. We’ll hang out tomorrow okay?...” I slid down his back, his hand moving it’s grip and support as well when he felt my desire to move. A lump was in my throat and I had to calm down in private, so I sped to the bathroom and washed my face. That was too close. His murmurs were still audible as I tried to steady my breathing. Anger flared through me as I came to a realization. I’m mother fucking LadyBug, why am I so scared? I don’t need anyone to protect me because I can kickass and take names on my own… Right? I patted my face and left the bathroom after a couple of minutes, Adrien was now sitting back on the couch trying to get the last of his Snow Caps from his tiny box which his fingers were too big for. 

“What was up with Nino?” Hyper aware of what had happened, I swiftly sat down as far as possible from Adrien on the same sofa.

“When he can’t sleep he’ll bother everyone and anyone with pointless questions. It was good that I picked up, you’d be talking to him for hours if not.” He turned the movie back on and we soon went back into conversing idlelessly. I don’t remember when I feel asleep, my memories became fuzzy between Case 39 and As Above So Below, I guess I should be happy to of missed the movie about the Paris Catacombs. A light shove woke my up from my sleep, I was so disoriented I went straight to my protective stance, almost punching Adrien in the face if he didn’t catch my fist with his palm. His warm calloused fingers pried my clenched fist open and rubbed them until they were practically putty in his hands. “Mar? It’s almost 4am..” He whispered.

“Mmm, why didn’t you wake me up earlier?”

He shrugged, I noticed he was bent and balancing on the balls of his feet to come eyelevel with me who laid on the sofa. “Something told me you haven’t gotten much sleep.”

A faint smiled curved on my face. “Maybe it’s all the coffee you’re giving me.” That was also true. But in retrospect I had nightmares every night really, of the letters, the phone calls, of Alya, of school, of.. Mirielle. No way I was going to tell him. Or even mention how this was the first time in weeks that I was able to sleep thanks to his company. We spent a good twenty minutes picking up and cleaning our mess. Despite Adrien basically coming over whenever he didn’t have a modeling gig or whenever he made time between Mirielle and Nino, my parents loved him and probably knew all of his favorite snacks that were always stocked in the house, but I don’t think they’d appreciate him being over so late especially with them out of town. Adrien insisted I keep all the leftover candy and movies he bought to add to my collection despite my many protest. It must be so nice to be rich. I’d often think that whenever he came over or when we went out to lunch. Stopping in front of the door, he turned to give me one of his bear hugs that could snap a twig like me in half. The bone crushing pressure certainly woke me up. “Thank you for today, and everyday.. As usual.” I smiled up at him.

Ruffling my hair, he bent down enough to be somewhat eyes level with me. “My pleasure.” I waited, thinking he was going to straighten up, but he simply bent his head lower to mine… His blonde eyelashes visible in the streams of light from the full moon, coming closer and closer to mine. And he kept going. I could feel his warm breath on my cheek, the smell of mint from a peppermint patty he ate earlier, his nose started brush mine right when his lips---I hopped back, hitting my back against the opened threshold. It was the phone that had woke us from our trance. I turned my blushing face towards the kitchen, glancing slightly to see him stiff as a board against the front door. His face was blindingly red and his lips were in a straight line, as if to keep them from wondering.

“It’s probably.. Just Nino.” I managed to say in an even voice that betrayed my feelings. “I, um. Talk to you later?”

He ruffled my hair once against after finding his composure. “You know it, MD-Chengs.” He smiled at his pun. Not to my liking, I made an ugly snort and slapped him on his arm. 

“You’re so lame, oh my god.”

“Besides my looks, it’s my best charm.” He started to turn the handle, stopping to poke and brush a finger on the tip of my nose. “Lock up okay? Sleep in. And for god sakes, turn off the phone.” He laughed, sending a look to the kitchen where the phone rang for the third time.

“Yeah, yeah, thanks mom. Drive safe, text me when you’re home.” I took the hand that poked my nose and gave it a loving squeeze. I saw Plagg’s sleeping stiletto in Adrien’s pocket, I softly said my goodnight to him as well and then to Adrien. He saluted me and sent a wink before closing the door behind him. I locked it and watched him leave through the restaurant's display window Did he just try to kiss me? The thought repeated in my head like a broken record as I made my way back to the kitchen, I wrapped my blanket around my shoulders and sighed deeply. Alright, alright, Nino. Picking up the phone on it’s fifth ring for the fourth time, ice shot down my spine when I heard the voice. A voice I often heard snippets of during akuma attacks, the one that made my miraculous seem to burn on my ear, the one that Tikki often has nightmares about, and the one that I hear in my head, in my dreams, through past LadyBug live's memories.

“Lady-.” Was all I heard as I brought it slowly to my ear and slammed it back down on the receiver. I absent mindedly slid Tikki into my hands from the empty plate of cookies she fell asleep on and brought her to my chest, and I grabbed a kitchen knife with my free one. He knows my identity, he knows my identity, he knows. I slid against the oven’s door, wrapping the blanket tightly around me. I breathed slowly and evenly to calm my nerves, blinking rarely as my blue eyes pierced the darkness like frozen daggers. Always on edge, and always waiting.

…..

“I texted you last night and you never responded.” Mireille handed me a bright red and black spotted mug full of green tea. She sat herself at the end of my bed, mindful of her short white dress. She tugged at her pink cardigan and casted me an uncertain glance. “Do you usually have 10 hour modeling gigs?” 

“No, Mi, you know my dad. He stacks all these appointments ontop of eachother, I try my best to split up my time, y’know? 20% to work, 20% for school, 30% for you, 20% for Marinette, and 10% for everyone else.” Quickly doing the math I felt satisfied for for my answer. Mireille did not.

“How come Marinette gets a category by herself?” She placed her mug on the nightstand before turning back to me. I leaned against the headboard, my phone comfortably in my lap. Quickly shutting off my conversation with Marinette, as I was harassing her why she wasn’t answering my many texts, seeing it wouldn’t be appropriate if Mirielle found out, I was stumped by my own conclusion. Why did she? 

“Because she’s my best friend.” I settled with. Mireille crawled towards me until she straddled my hips. I watched her hand as it stroked my cheek and lightly brushed my lips. The very lips that were millimeters away from Marinette’s the day before. In that moment, I saw how closely they looked aliked. How they both looked wearing pink, the way their black hair gets reflected in the moonlight, the way they laugh, the way she can read me like an open book, the way she can make forget my own name with a smile, the way her blue eyes sent shivers down my back, the way her long hair curled slightly at the ends, the way her red and black earrings gave me a melancholy feeling of longing and affection from past lives, the way her lips touched mine and how her hands went through my hair.

“What about Nino?” Marinette asked in half a whisper, tilting her head and teasing me with her light kisses that made me want more.

“What about Nino?” I said sleepily, intoxicated by her sweet smell. It wasn’t from the bakery, no it was roses. Marinette wouldn’t substitute her loving characteristics that reminded her of home for an expensive artificial smell. Marinette simply smiled at that, and started putting her hands on my chest and down my stomach making my toes curl. I growl escaped my throat and I dragged her legs to straddle my waist, keeping her upright from falling as I explored her mouth. She giggled underneath me, at my force. She mumbled my name when I started kissing her neck.

“Adrien…” Her nails caressed my back.

“Marinette..” I put more of my weight and longing into kissing her, making sure she was there and that she was in my arms. Like she would float away if I didn’t. But her hands were now shoving me back, she kicked the sheets around us until I had let her go. She stumbled to stand up straight on the cold dark wooden floors of my room. That’s where I noticed her hair was shorter, much shorter than Marinette’s, and her big sapphire eyes were now an smaller earthy hazel, that she didn’t have the same ivory skin that I saw before but a nice born sunkissed tan, her height a good foot taller than I remembered leaning down on the night before. It was Mirielle. Her face was heated and her eyes watery with betrayal and heartbreak.

“Adrien,” She said flatly, coughing the emotion out afterwards trying to prevent herself from breaking down. My blood went cold at the sight. “Do, do you love Marinette?”

“Mi.. I’m so sorry it’s just I was thinking of--”

“Do you love Marinette?” She cried.

“No… No, I told you that I love you..” I slowly made my way to my feet, but Mirielle simply shrunk and took a step back from under me.

“But you thought about her while kissing me?” Her makeup was smudging as she let her emotions broke through the surface. “Do you always think of her?” 

“I..” I was at a lost for words. Part of me felt empty, the other was full of Marinette. I did love Marinette. I thought about doing anything and everything with her. Seeing her as LadyBug and Chat, stopping by her house everyday and ask how she was doing, cooking a disastrous dinner until she took over, us laughing at all our inside jokes that ranged back as far as middle school, kissing her, hugging her, loving her. I wanted it all. All the things I wanted to have with Mirielle, hoped to have with her, but never came true. I glued my eyes shut. “Yes.”

As if it was her worst conclusion she kept denying herself of, she rushed to my side gripping my hands. Like me basically cheating on her was nothing and she needed me by her side, needed me to choose her no matter what. “But--But, Marinette she likes Nino!”

I shook my head, obviously for my own sake. “No, they’re rumors.”

“But they kissed!” Her fake acrylic nails dug deeper into my arm.

“You heard them! Nothing happened between them, Nino still loves Alya anyways..”

“But I saw them! I saw Nino kiss her during the party, Marinette didn’t even try to back away! And, and Nino raced to a private room afterwards and Marinette was most likely going to follow him if I hadn’t stopped her!”

The blood that was semi-warmed by thinking of Marinette turned colder thinking of something so preposterous. “Wait, you saw them?”

“Yes! And after, Marinette had the decency to be worried for Alya, as if she didn’t just make out with her ex! I knew it--I knew she loved him, baby, Adrien, she can’t, she won’t. She’s heartless, she’s been fooling you--” Her eyes darted looking for any weakness, any doubt on my face. But there was none, only cold realization.

“You saw them. Dear god, were you the one who took the picture?” I shot up from sitting on the edge of the bed, not even realizing I had sat back down before. It was like our roles were now reversed.

Mireille bit down frantically, receiving a bloody lip. “I had to--”

I released a harsh sigh, and walked around myself trying to cool my nerves and create distance between us. “And you sent to Alya?”

“I couldn’t let her fool Alya too! Adrien, please! She’s playing you like she always did-- You even told me yourself how fake she is, and, and, how she uses people!”

“Yes! When I hated her because of a misunderstanding. Do you realize it happened again? How many people hate her, including her closest friend, because of your jealousy?”

“I did it for you, for us. I wanted to tell you sooner, but you were already friends with her I was trying to help, I wanted to protect you… But I’m too late! She’s already in your head like the dirty whore she is-” I held my hand up infront of her before I exploded myself.

“Mirielle. Take your stuff, leave.”

“Adrien!” She hiccupped, her knees dangerously close to buckling. 

“We’re done, Mirielle. You’ve done enough.” I responded to her frantic behavior cooly. Pain made me freeze. This whole thing was because of me, because I told Mirielle all those lies, because I played her. Before she could finish yelling my name, I turned and stalked out of my house that felt degrees colder, or perhaps hotter with angst, anxiety, and rage. I slammed my shin on the way to my car, cursing that I forgot the phone I threw and relieved to see Mirielle had gotten her stuff from my car. I didn’t care if my father would disown me, seeing that he’d have to go the extra mile to deal with the teenage girl crying in my room. All I cared was holding the most dear and beloved person in my life. Tears brimmed the bottom of my eyes. I put her through so much hell and now I’m expecting, praying and hoping, that she would come to love me back. A rough sob escaped my lips while thinking of the possible outcomes. I cuffed one hand around my mouth to stop me from breaking down. No, she could never detest me, there is hope. There is hope. There is hope. Upon taking a sharp turn into her driveway, I almost crashed into a parked police car. There is hope. I saw two more, their lights still on. There is hope. I raced out of the car, not bothering even to turn it off. There is hope. Her front door was still wide open, I stopped dead in my track to see Marinette was holding a knife in a limp hand on the ground, she leaned against the oven’s door with her feet sprawled out under her. Her eyes flickered up to me, she was surrounded by her crying mother and red faced father, along with four uniquely shaped officers with notepads. There is hope. Around them were littered small sheets of paper with pictures of dark purple and blue butterflies. Along with messy drawings of ladybugs that were black with red spots. There is hope. My eyes finally met hers after searching through this mess, trying to get an understanding, I winced as I forgot to breath, swallowing uncertainty. There is hope. Marinette numbly sat up, suddenly I thought she knew everything that has happened all because of me and I felt like I was going to cry. But she beat me to it, yes she almost dropped while stumbling to me, throwing her arms around me as she broke down. There is hope. She was here, she wasn’t an illusion, and she was hugging me. I squeezed her, not even minding my strength. I was so determined to keep her safe by me, to keep her from really floating away. There is hope. She buried her face into my chest as I draped myself over her, her voice scraped my name over and over again. It took 30 minutes of stroking and whispering in her ear for her to calm down, it was like whatever bottle she kept everything in and whatever facade she was starting adapt to was finally broken. There is hope.

………

“Mom? Dad?” I stepped through the front door to my house and set down my shopping bag on the ground. I had just been dropped off by Adrien and Mireille's friend Rose, who now became one of my closer friends over the past months since she's one of the scarcely few who actually believes my innocences. She asked me out to go dress shopping for the junior prom that was still months away. In the midst of unlocking and locking the door, a small sound came from the inside of the dark living room. I glanced at Tikki who unzipped the purse she occupied to examine the sound as well. She gave me an unsure nod to continue to walk to the kitchen and into the open living room. I couldn’t risk transforming, because if someone really was there, my identity would be exposed to the worse type of person. I fumbled getting a knife from the drawer, the same one I held until I fell asleep last night, after Adrien left. Speaking of which, my phone lit up to his many obnoxious pun full text messages. I gripped the phone in one hand, ready to call the police and used the wrist of my other that held the knife to flip the light switch.

A window was open, wide open, and stacks of papers covered almost every inch of the room. Painting it in pictures and drawings of butterflies. And something red and black. I screamed, the high pitched screech that summoned my parents from where they were probably lounging in bed. Hadn’t they heard the intruder? I felt a stabbing pain in my back as I walked straight back into the oven’s door, which was directly infront of the message Hawk Moth had given us. Tikki hid, either from my parents or the symbols that haunted each of our dreams, and I slid down to the floor before my parents recovered enough to look for me. Sabine knelt by my side, taking my head into her arms while barking commands to my dad who pried the phone from my hand and made his way to shut the open window. The landline seemed so distant but I knew it was on the counter right beside me, right where I sat. My mom screamed at the phone to shut up as it kept ringing, not even noticing the weapon in my hand. She was crying but still oddly calmed. I was oddly calm. My scream seemed to take whatever power I had from myself and I stared at the painted, sketched, printed and taped pictures of butterflies, ladybugs, circles and dots, and green circles with a slits of black, a cat’s pupil, going down it. My mom was already yanking the batteries out of the landline, and turned to my father who was screaming at some guy he knew, someone he met at the police station, to get down here. Neither of them left my side.

When I blinked, suddenly a blanket draped over my numb body, did I notice the tall Adrien, clear and bright as the sun awkwardly step into my line of view. He looked like he was going to cry, taking my tears for himself. I’ve never seen his face so raw with emotion, the face he kept hidden in a laidback expression to hide his fear and hurt from his father, from Natalie, from anyone that stepped into his life. I mouthed his name, his eyes finally finding mine after looking at the mess, the officers, I saw his adam’s apple bob with dread. I stumbled up before I knew it, my knife still in my hand as I smacked headfirst into his chest with a mouthful of his coat, his zipper cutting the corner of my mouth. Going limp in his arms, he held me so tightly and close that I could be draped over his arms if I wanted to. But I wanted to feel his heat, I wanted to be surrounded in the one place by the one person where I felt myself. Where I felt allowed to show emotion. And I knew the same went for him. After what felt like hours, I pulled away from him, still swimming in his embrace. He examined my face, his hands and eyes searching for injuries and when there wasn’t he forcefully brought his lips to my forehead for a long time. And when he withdrew, he cupped my face and rested his forehead on mine. This time searching for pain in my eyes, at that a happy and relieved sigh escaped my lips. 

His eyes caught the knife I still gripped in my hands, instead of trying to pry it from my hands he surprisingly rested a hand at the small of my back and lead me to the couch the officers had just cleaned up for evidence. We sat side by side with our knees touching. Bringing both my hands in in his lap, he held the hand that gripped the weapon, and massaged my white knuckles lightly until I finally lost the tight grip. Taking it and placing it on the coffee table, I took a shaky breath before speaking. “He knows.”

“How long has this been going on?” His voice was painfully even.

“Adrien, he knows.” I met his eyes through tears. He just kept his focus on our joined hands.

“They were talking. He’s been doing this for a while. Notes and phone calls.” It was like her couldn’t hear me. I winced as he tightened his grasp on me. This time he looked up at me just as pained. “How long?”

I shrugged, I didn’t know when it first started. I couldn’t bring myself to relive the days of thinking my mom was having an affair. That they stopped caring. “I found out in December.”

He whispered, repeating it quietly before saying something of his own. “Mari, why didn’t you tell me?”

My voice crack, pleading for him to understand, that he shouldn’t feel responsible. “I couldn’t, not with how much you’ve been doing for me, and they said that they had it under control. I was safe.. Safe with you, okay?”

“But you weren’t. You were going through so much, and this… Oh god, is that why you didn’t want me to answer the phone last night?”

“Adrien… Yes, but it was never this bad-”

“Is there anything else? God, Marinette, please. Just tell me you aren’t going through anything else, please. Tell me, I want to be here for you..” The last of his words were in a hushed voice on the verge of breaking.

“No… Yes.. I don’t..” I glanced around the room occupied with people that were slowly dwindling. Practically all the lights were on in the house, the first floor illuminated by dimly lit lamps. Adrien just nodded, and got up once he was positive I could handle being left alone for a couple of minutes. A blanket blinded my view of the window that was onced opened, Adrien dropped it on my head from behind the couch, and once he walked to sit by me did he hand me a mug of hot chocolate with a spoon full of fluff. The blanket was a fleece navy blue one, it’s smell said it was obviously from his car. When I wrapped it around myself, he put the hand that didn’t hold his mug on his hip. “What?”

“Can’t spare any room for me?” That’s when I really noticed how he was only wearing a dark red v-neck, short sleeved, and a pair of old ripped jeans. It looked like he left in a hurry, not even taking time to dress for the weather. I opened the cave of blanket with one hand.

“Come under my wing.” I joked, and he gladly took a seat as close as possible by my side, taking the blanket I held open for him. My parents were sitting in the dining room, right behind where we sat together. There they whispered and made calls to protect our safety. Adrien took the liberty to put on background noise, turning on the TV to some old ABC Family reruns. Sipping the last of the cocoa, I turned my body more towards him giving him a skeptical look. “Why’d you show up, by the way?”

He raised and eyebrow, almost dropping his mug as he coughed, swallowing his drink the wrong way. “Uhm-- I just, uh felt like seeing you.”

I was puzzled at that. “Weren’t you hanging out with Mireille?” He was texting me how much fun it was watching Legally Blonde, and how the third movie was a disgrace to the originals. The source of it was obviously the chick flick fanatic Mirielle. He coughed once before finding a sad smile.

“We broke up.”

…...

“What? Oh my god, why? You guys were fine, or I thought you were fine.” She fumbled with her phone to see if Mirielle called or texted her for comfort, probably. I placed my hand, freed from holding the mug handmade by Marinette, on her hand that gripped her phone.

“Um.. It was mutual… In a way.” Well, I did admit that I thought about Marinette when I was with her, and she admitted to ruining my best friend’s life.

She perked an eyebrow, a smile spreading on her lips. “In a way?”

I sucked my lips into a straight line, raising both of my eyebrows. “Okay. I broke up with her… Marinette, there’s something that I want to tell you…” I played a small thumb way with myself before continuing. A heat raised up into her cheeks and her eyes widened with anticipation. My face and heat matched her’s… I wanted nothing more than to take her into my hands and just feel her heat, feel her lips and just tell her how much I loved her. How long I’ve loved her.

“...Yes?” Her lids were half close, both our faces tilting as if the magnetic attraction was too much to resist. I stopped myself from brushing my lips against her’s. I even bit my lip to keep them from puckering.

“Marinette was the one who took the picture… And showed Alya…” I paused for effect but she simply bored her eyes into mine.

“Oh.” She straighten her back from leaning to me in disappointment. Like our kiss was interrupted by old news, it didn’t even phase her.

“Oh?’ Marinette, she practically ruined your life." And it’s all my fault. 

“Look. I’ve come to terms with it, okay? I mean… Mirielle lead me to meet my best friend, my true best friend. I want to be sad, I feel like I should what with the rumors about me and losing so many relationships and reputations… But I’m not.” She shook her head smiling. “Even this!” She gestured to the police officers. “I was petrified, so alone despite having my parents, even Nino see if I was okay.” I nodded, remembering Nino had stopped by not so long before. “But when I saw you… Everything crumbled. My walls, my fears, just… Everything. You have no idea how much it bewilders me how I can be so at home with you, be myself with you… What I’m trying to say is that, no she didn’t ruin my life. I’ve never felt so alive, so loved before I met you.”

My mouth opened and closed enough times that it left Marinette laughing. I closed my mouth one final time before talking again. “But.. It was because of me all of this happened..”

“Is that what you truly think?” I nodded. “What do I have to do to convince you that I don’t blame you. That I’m actually thankful for everything you’ve done?” I shrugged, you can scream at me, yell at me, like the time I called you all those despicable names, you can tell me never to see you again for what I did to you and Alya, for how I betrayed your trust back in eigth grade with that letter. You can tell me to never talk to you again, to leave you alone but I will always have your back. I’ll always protect you. I don’t get why you don’t hate me. Despise me like you used to. I see why you hated me, I see my flaws now. I used to blame yours when they were all mine. I’m truly blessed that you saw beyond my faults and accepted me in your life. But I can’t hurt you again, not after all that I’ve done to you. My thoughts were running amuck, zoning out from Marinette’s leaning position, her proximity now dangerously close on seeing my pain. I felt something warm on the corner of my mouth. Alerted I turned my face so fast that her lips brushed fully on my mouth. She slowly withdrew with a bashful look. “You have no idea how much you mean to me.”

I blinked away forming tears, it felt like my throat was scorched as I tried to choke out a coherent response. “..I don’t deserve you..” A tear rolled down my cheek, much to my dislike for my ‘manly-man’ image. Her face was still but I saw the tears that streaked her cheeks. Glancing behind her shoulder to see her parents had moved their talking upstairs, she beckoned me to stand up. 

“Where’s Plagg?” She whispered, grabbing a hold of my hand and leading me upstairs.

“Hes-Uh,” I spotted him with Tikki in the kitchen, hidden by a counter where they ate their stash of food. On instinct, they both raced by our sides. We were now in Marinette’s room. Still pink and artistic as every. She pointed a finger at me and Plagg. “Change.” And with that, she went into her bathroom with Tikki. I did what she said, still numb with her kiss. A few minutes later she came out as LadyBug and with something in her hand. She quietly opened the hatch to her roof and soundlessly hauled herself up. Glancing only to see if I followed, which I did without doubt, she flung herself forward to the night, pouncing off sides of buildings and practically diving off roofs. When we finally stopped to catch our breath did she turned knowing I had mutely followed her. “Do you remember this place?”

“How could I not?” It was the very roof where we would meet up before knowing our true identities, the same roof where we dissolved our friendship as well as exposed who we were as people, feelings, and superheros. She sat down on the ledge, the same one I sat on as I marveled the possible love or hateful letter from the Marinette Dupain-Cheng what felt like yesterday. I cautiously took a seat by her, well aware of the distance I created. She pointed towards a giant billboard eyelevel with us, it was me posing for a cologne brand from years ago. I looked so young and awkward. I smiled to see nothing has changed but the fact one of us had faded and torn from years of neglect. Or maybe nothing really did change. Damn, that was deep.

“I used to come here and just practice talking to you.. Because I was so damn awkward.” Her voice sounded distant.

“Oh? I, too, used to come here to oggle at my good looks.” I joked though the humor seemed lost. 

“That too.” I saw her smile lightly, a blush dusting her cheeks. “So.. This is where it started huh?”

“Marinette…”

“It’s LadyBug, silly Cat.” She forced a laugh to diffuse the tension.

“What I did to you that night was the biggest mistake of my life. I think about it constantly. I just.. You were so perfect, funny, and beautiful and everybody loved you.. All I had was money to buy all those things and I resented you for it. To be honest I thought you were stealing everything I loved on purpose.” I picked at my leather gloves too scared to look up at her. “But even then, I still couldn’t bring myself to hate you. And the whole time you were just trying to help, trying to be there. Meanwhile, I was the cause of Alya leaving you, you going through hell at school, and even you being targeted...”

“Chat, it’s not your--”

“But it is!” I raised my voice, ignoring how raw it sounded

“Chat. Take this.” She turned over my clenched fist and gently opened them one finger at a time. She then dropped an older envelope, discolored and wrinkled from abuse and time. The faded pen letters that wrote my name in curly and dragged out cursive left me petrified. It was already opened, evidence of a very sharp knife or claw had sliced through the once sticky adhesive. This was the letter Marinette had given to me, the one LadyBug had taken before I could even lay my eyes on the hundreds of possibilities of what was written on it. I held it gently, so much more care than the last time I did. 

“I can’t.” I tried giving it back to her but she shoved it so fast and hard I stumbled. Her eyes were widening with anticipation and fear. She wanted it over and done with and so did I. It wasn’t hard to remove the tape that replaced the adhesive, they lost their use over time. The paper inside was folded in half twice, it was the color of her room, pink, the color of Valentine's Day as well. Holding my breath, I unfolded it.

Dear Adrien,

I’m too shy to tell you this in person but, I’m here for you. I hope that we can be friends because I really like you, and I want to be able to help you! I know you’ve been giving me the cold shoulder, but I’ve been talking to your dad and Nino trying to get to know you better… Sorry totally sounding like a stalker.

Of course it wasn’t a love letter. She wouldn’t selfishly declare her own needs and feelings when I was going through so much, no, she prioritized the situation. And that meant helping me, being there for me, was even more important that he feelings. Something I didn’t even considered while I was too busy selfishly hating her.. I gave a half choking half muffled laugh as my throat seemed to swell. I kept reading.

Your father loves to boast about you, he’s so proud of you. More than you know. All Nino talks about is you, how you guys hangout and talk dust til dawn. I know you’re probably feeling down, and I wanted to make it up to you… And this was the only way that doesn’t involve you ignoring me or my stuttering. What I’m saying is that I’ll always be there when you need me and I hope we can be friends!

Happy Valentines Day!

Your friend,  
Marinette

 

“Mari.. I’m so, I treated you so bad and now… Can you ever forgive me?” When she shook her head I numbly nodded. The damage of what I’ve done is unforgivable, all this time I’ve been so selfish and blinded and now I keep asking for more? “..I understand..” This is it, this is my goodbye. I have to make it short and perfect. “Marinette.. I’ll never forget about yo--”

“Oh shut up you big Olf. Turn over the paper.”

When I did there was freshly written ink, her cursive was more refined from years of practice. I made the connection on why she chose to transform in the bathroom, so she could write on it.

Dear dumbass,

I could never blame you for anything, infact I’m so thankful for everything you’ve done. Don’t you ever think that I want you out of my life, not even for a second. Because even back then, even when I hated you, I loved you. I loved you so much. I still do. But, if you don’t that’s totally cool too..

Your BEST friend FOREVER,  
Marinette

“A little cliche but. Yeah..I um, lost my confidence halfway through...” Now it was her who was making as much space between us, scared of rejection. I laughed despite myself.

“You love me?” I turned to her.

“...Yes?”

“Like, love-love?” I moved my hands from her embrace to cup her face.

“Um.. Only if you do..” She tried to avoid her gaze but seemed to give up, no longer caring of any outcomes. Only caring about the me in front of her. My thumb brushed stray tears away.

“For so long.” I whispered.

“What?” She matched my tone, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. I lightly put my forehead on her’s.

“For so long…” I kissed her nose. “I’ve longed for this..” I kissed her forehead. “For you…”

“Really?” Her voice was small and raspy. 

“Even when I hated you, my eyes always watched you...” I kissed one cheek. “God, you make me so happy.. Hell you make me forget my own name sometimes… Me.” 

She pouted and nodded into my embrace more. “You do love yourself a lot...”

“Yes.. But I love you so much more.” I kissed her other cheek. “You’ve always had me wrapped around your finger, Dupain.” I inched closer to her, her eyes more than willing went to my lips.

“Sorry…” She whispered, her breath warm against the tip of my nose, bitten from the cold. I closed the distance between us in a gentle press.

I unpursed my lips slightly, still barely touching her plumped ones that itched for my touch. “No you’re not..” I said almost breathlessly. I brought her face closer to mine, closing all space between us. It was gentle at first, as if I was still unsure if she was actually there. As if it wasn’t an illusion. I deepened it, a rough moan escaped the back of my throat as my tongue tried to find entrance, her lips parted eagerly to comply. My hand went from the side of her face to the back of her head. She breathed heavily through her nose, one hand cupped the edge of my jaw the other one bracing herself on the roof. Heat and pure bless exploded in every part of me, my heart thumped rapidly in my rib cage. It was like I could almost hear it through the noise of my blood pumping throughout my body. Marinette withdrew before I could truly etch herself in my memory, before engraving her touch and taste. She rested her forehead on mine again, our breathing slowing until it was in unison.

“I don’t think Tikki or Plagg can last any longer…” She grinned while backing away from my embrace, though she kept my hands in hers as she helped me up. It didn’t occur the noises I thought were my mechanical heart beat were from my miraculous but It now had occurred to me that my heart was pumping a million times a second. When Marinette had her back turned to me, still leading me by the hand and ready to start leaping back to her house, I scooped her up in my arms before she could even react.

“My princess.” I purred, pouncing with cautious agility now that I was carrying precious cargo. She threw her head back laughing, her hands entwining behind my neck for leverage. She kissed my cheek as I increased my speed, our miraculous becoming louder with each passing minute. I felt ontop of the world, my lips still warm from hers, my cheeks streaked with color from warth and bitter cold air resistance. Never in my life, or maybe once during those limited times I had shared with my mom before she left, had I felt so loved, accepted, happy than right at this moment… I felt like an actual person. Someone with feelings and purpose. I squeezed her tighter to my side, she almost folded in half. She smacked me behind my head calling me a dork, but I simply released a short childish laugh as the winter air pierced my lungs. Nothing could ruin my happiness, the love and emotions that corsed through my veins, not even seeing Mireille's car parked in front of Marinette’s house could ruin this dream come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT TOTALLY WASN’T WHAT I WAS GOING FOR BUT I SAID WHY NOT CUS THEY WERE JUST MEANT TO BE. LIKE I COULDN’T HOLD IT ANYMORE AND I’M SURE YOU GUYS TOOOOOO!!!And of course Adrien would have a ladybug themed mug at his house, Marinette vise versa too. AHH, I’m on a roll, I love this story so much. Please review and I hope you guys like it so far! Hmmmm I wonder what more Mirielle could want??? ;^)))) XOXOXOX


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirielle's true sel is revealed. Marinette and Adrien hide their relationship. The holy trinity of Nino, Marinette, and Adrien is formed and it's adorable. Marinette speaks to Alix, anddddd Mirielle and Alya are together. Quick chapter!

“Mirielle, I, uh what’re you doing here?” I left Adrien in my room after doing my best to convince him that I’d be fine on my own. Primping in my hallway’s mirror to get my blushing under control, I opened the door to see Mirielle with mascara streaked tears the stained her white dress, wrinkled from distress and emotion.

“Where’s Adrien?” Her voice was skinned from it’s usual forced preppiness. When I didn’t answer fast enough, she rolled her bloodshot eyes in anguish. “His car is open in your parking lot, Marinette so don’t lie.”

“Mi-”

“Don’t ‘Mi’ me.”

“Mireille, Adrien left with Nino awhile ago.”

“I don’t believe you.” She snapped back.

“Mireille if you hadn’t noticed there’s police cars everywhere, right now isn’t a good time.”

She blinked twice, taking in the scene. “Is-He in trouble?”

I shrugged. “Mireille I think you should leave.” My heart ached for Adrien, and seeing her brought back bad memories for both of us. 

“Did.. He not tell you we got into a fight? Mari, I need you right now.” She grabbed my hand that I recoiled from her slipper grip.

“No, he told me he broke up with you. Mireille, I know you sent the picture.” She furrowed her eyebrows, betrayed almost.

“Who told you that? Mari, I’d never!”

“Mireille, it was easy to connect the dots. Nino said you’re the one who lead him on.” It was cruel, really, to kick her while she was down but she had made Adrien feel like he ruined my life, when it was her. “I think you should leave..” Before one of us gets hurt. I could almost hear her frontage snap.

“Are you happy? Now that you’ve gotten Adrien? You can fucking drop the act now, you aren’t fooling me.”

“Excuse me? The only one who had an act was when you pretended to have my back, when you told lies about me.” I straighten my stance from leaning on the open door. “Mireille, you practically ruined my life because of your jealousy.”

She hastily wiped her face, using her anger to fuel her actions. She relaxed slightly. “You wanna know what Adrien told me about you? When you guys hated each other?” Exposing a greasy smile she continued. “He said that you ruined his life, that he’d never love you. Mm, Yeah, remember the night at the party? Before you left?” Hurt flashed my face as I remembered Mirielle. Well Adrien’s waiting for me upstairs. She took my weakness to use against me. “Oh yeah you do. Adrien will never love you, he’s always hated and despised you for taking those whom he loved the most for your selfish gain.”

“Stop..” I whispered, my nails breaking by scraping the door. She laughed hysterically.

“He’s repulsed by you. Sickened.” Spitting it out like poison.

“Shut up.” My throat felt like closing, as I cringed my own disgust for myself.

“What did he say? Oh yes, big-headed, compulsive... a whore, a bitch. The names are endless. And seeing how you still have him wrapped around your finger, it’s all true.”

I knew it was all lies, I knew he never meant any of it, but if he did.. I wanted to fight back but I couldn’t. Why why why why, shut up shut up shut up shut up. “Shut up..” I whispered quieter than before.

“Adrien loves me, Marinette.” She said flatly, full on believing it. “You’re just his rebound. He’s just another one of the victims you managed to fuck over.”

“Shu--”

“Get out, Mirielle.” A lower voice boomed from behind me. By the way Mirielle jumped back, she too didn’t notice Adrien had snuck up on us for god knows how long. He slid his arms around my shoulders, hugging me from behind as he towered over the both of us.

“Ad--Adrien, baby! Look, I’m sorry let’s talk--”

“Leave.”

“I know you’re mad but-”

“I’m livid, steaming actually. Now leave.” I felt like I was having an outer body experience, only Adrien’s hands kept me secure and planted. It was like she just noticed our embrace, her face contorted in disgust. “It’s over, Mirielle. Forever, now leave before you piss me off more.”

“Adrien, she’s fooling you! We can work it out, please-”

Adrien scoffed, “Mirielle, you don’t understand. It’s always been Marinette. Don’t ever, ever, show your face to my girlfriend ever again. Got it?”

Instead of crying, which I thought would be her first reaction, she smiled. “You’ll get tired of her, everyone does. This isn’t over.” But I slammed the door in her face, and on her toe, before she could get anymore out. A shot of pride went through me but it was covered with doubt and sickness.

I turned myself towards his chest and squeezed every ounce of strength I had left in a hug he returned with just as much strength. “Why’d you tell her those things?” My voice came out as a squeak.

“That’s the thing…” He pushed away gentle, his hand gripping my shoulders tightly. I sensed no lies or guilt. Simply pain and confusion. “I didn’t.”

……

“Shit, sorry did I wake you?” Marinette was laying ontop of me because the couch we shared was too small for both of us to lay side-by-side. I had my head supported by a pillow, looking down at Marinette who was sleeping soundlessly with the pattern of my breathing. She stirred when I had changed the channel on the TV when some of those 30min paid advertisement shows started playing. Since we chose to blow off school for obvious reasons, I managed to convince her strained parents to let me stay the night. If it wasn’t for the fact that they knew we were best friends, still thought I was dating Mirielle, and liked the idea of Marinette sleeping with someone else just incase something happened again, I would’ve surely been kicked out and let to face the backlash of what I had done to Mirielle at my house.

Marinette snuggled closer to the edge of my side, right by where the couch’s back board was. She had her fist to her mouth, her thumb nail lightly touching her lips as she slept at ease. I grinned at how my legs dripped over the couch and she was snuggled, small as possible, to my side. “No, no… You didn’t.” Her finger brushed my lip as she smiled up at me. I tensed my shoulders to draw her closer to them, where I used them to kiss her forehead. When I was tucking her in more with the fleece blanket she mumbled something against my shirt.

“What?”

“Do you think she’ll.. Become an akuma?” Goosebumps formed from the way she twirled patterns with her finger on my shirt.

“For the seventh time, both Plagg and Tikki already told us she still wasn’t qualified enough for Hawk Moth to take over. Obviously, she wasn’t that upset on this outcome.” I felt her head bob in a nod.

“It’s weird.. I mean with everything that’s happened you’d think she would.. You know.”

“Yeah.. Maybe I wasn’t her main goal, or objective.” We’ve racked our brains over it a million times. Mirielle was obviously not the kind of person we both thought she was, god knows what she’d do next.

Marinette balled the clothing of my shirt into her fist. “So, is she just determined to ruin my life?”

I unclenched it and then entwined my fingers with her. “No, it can’t be. If that was the cause, she would most definitely be possessed by an akuma now that she saw you had everything working out for you. No.. She has other things in mind… And whatever they are, I’ll protect you no matter what. You can bet on that.”

She kissed my knuckles. “Right back at ya’.”

……

“So Mirielle and you are D-O-N-E?” Nino had to close his mouth to keep his milk from dripping. 

“Yep, but it wasn’t really a clean split so… Don’t do anything stupid, Neen.” Adrien waved his fork at his best friend across the lunch table. Nino trew his hands up in defence.

“God! Stop, I won’t! I swear My eye throbs whenever you think of me.” Nino rubbed the hollow skin under his right eye with contempt. Adrien mustered his most innocent and loving smile that made Nino roll his eyes. After taking a gracious bite full of his pizza, he spoke in a sloppy manner. “Back on the market then, reminds me of old times.”

“Yep, so if you have anyone in mind for me...” Adrien winked at his friend the same time Adrien brushed his leg on mine for reassurance. We decided it would be best to keep it between us, only after we had found out we were “together.” Although he never really asked me to be his girlfriend. I stuck my thumb in my water bottle’s cap, my thoughts wandering elsewhere.

“How’s things going at home, Mar?” 

I leaned on my elbow, taking a deep sigh. “They finally believed my parents, so now I have an officer that follows me everywhere. Between having a strict curfew and people watching my every move, just dandy.”

Nino’s lip tugged to the side in a cringing smirk. “Tough, no leads?”

At that Adrien’s eyes penetrated me with sheer curiosity. The only evidence they managed to catch was a tall man in a dark trench coat disappearing in the alley diagonal from our house. But Adrien always knew that, he’s been my side 24/7. Driving my to school, home, the limited places I was allowed to go, and even going as far as going to my parents and the officers to guarantee my safety. While they laughed at him, I simply beamed in embarrassment and love. I shook my head, no need to tell Nino everything that could be leaked. “Nope.” I tossed a fruit snack in my mouth but Adrien caught it with ease before I could savor the orange gummy flavor. He chewed it dramatically and with a mischievous smile. He was so damn cute I couldn’t help but break my irritated glare to hit him on the head. He simply bent his head and torso in my direction to shoulder bump me, also an excuse to move his chair close to mine. Nino simply stared in disgust and bewilderment.

“It’s so weird.”

“Hmm?” Adrien stole another gummy from my packet before giving Nino a look of acknowledgement.

“Seeing you too… Be nice and not… Assholes.” Nino sat back in his seat with his arms crossed.

“No, no, he’s still an asshole.” I shot daggers at Adrien from the corner of my eye, creating a barrier between my gummies and him with my arm.

“But I’m your asshole.” Adrien accused. Nino simply groaned.

“Am I third wheeling? I feel like I’m third wheeling.” Adrien tapped his friend’s hat that fell into his eyes.

“Sorry Neen, I’ll give you attention, okay? We’ll make Marinette the third wheel.” He basically cooed at his best friend, slinging an arm around his shoulder.

“As much as I want to see you guys flirt,” I stood up from the plastic disgrace of chairs our school provided, flashing my phone’s screen of my mom’s contact for Adrien’s reassurance. “I have to go take this.”

“Alright, but you’ll miss out on some Adre-ino action!” Called Nino as he returned Adrien’s pose but looping his arm around his shoulders.

I sent then a cringeful look, pretending to puke, “Yeah, no.” I said shortly before speed walking to the girls bathroom as the phone was about to go to voicemail.

“Yeah, mom?”

“Hey Mar, just checking up on you. Everything okay?”

“Yes, With all the police officers and surveillance, its hard not to be.” My voice was edged in irritation. Because of all this, I hadn’t been able to transform. Adrien was left to carry my weight which he did for everything.

“Its for your safety, hey you’re friends with LadyBug, right?”

I froze, my hand midway to my face as I primped absent mindly in the bathroom mirror. “Errr.. More like acquaintances?”

“Shoot.. Do you think Alya could contact her?”

Hell no. “Erm, why do you want with LadyBug?”

“I thought she could also keep an eye on you.” I heard the rustling of plastic bags, she was probably shopping. I could see her now fumbling with her car keys, her head to her shoulder talking with the phone, dropping everything in the process. 

“Mom, between all the camera and police watching my every move I think I’m safe enough. And LadyBug wouldn’t abandon all of Paris just for me.” I heard her close the car door.

“I guess you’re right. I bought ingredients chicken parmesan tonight, should I make it before I leave?”

“No, it’s fine, I’ll make it for Adrien and me.” I twirled the end of my side braid with a finger, eager to end the call.

“Okay, that sounds good!” Her voice chimed with relief seeing I won’t be alone in the quiet house. I heard the car’s engine. “Alright, I’ll see you when later tonight. Call me if you need anything at all okay? I love you, so much, Marinette.”

Smiling fondly, I looked in the mirror to pinpoint the characteristics I got from her. “I love you more, mom. Drive safe.” I jumped back upon hearing one of the bathroom stall’s door open with a creak. Alix hesitantly poked her head out from the stall. I lowered my head, gripping the edges of the sink, shaking it in mild frustration. Not because she just heard me but that I’d have to deal with her timid betrayal. She didn’t have to stick to Alya’s side, she knew I was innocent from the beginning but still abandoned me. They all did.

“Um, Marinette?” I whipped my head around to give her my fakest smile.

“Yes?” 

“Umm,” Totally ignorant to my forced tone, “The police officers.. Aren’t they hear because you’re..” She tried to think of a word that was more polite than probably the ones used in the rumors about me. “A delinquent?”

My eyes widen in disbelief. “A delinquent! Mirielle sure is getting crafty.”

“...What’s the real reason?” She stepped closer to me with her head bowed in shameful interest.

“Does it matter?” Nothing would change the damage done. How people looked at me, how they avoided me like the plague, how they surrounded Alya with understanding and manipulation, and comforted Mirielle with generosity and superiority. Yes, Mirielle was the one with everyone wrapped around her finger.

“Look it, I know we aren’t close anymore but-”

“No, we’re not. Infact it was you who told everyone you weren’t my friend.” I had a luck for conveniently hearing or accidentally walking in on wrong timings. Alix had said this to Alya, assuring that she was to be trusted. By using me. I was like an escape goat for these, I have a knack for them. Alix looked sick with guilt when finally she spoke. Rolling my head I surrendered to a girl who knew me her whole life, who I knew her whole life. I cursed my soft spot for her. “I’m not a criminal, and frankly I’m hurt that you believed in those rumors out of them all. My family is being threatened, the police are their for safety reasons, okay? Not because They’re waiting to take me away at any moment.”

“..I’m so sorry..” She said after a while. At this I rolled my eyes. I was done with half assed feelings, with the pity and so called sympathy. I was the most talked about person in school, or well one behind Adrien, and between being backstabber, whore, easy, slut, despicable, and now a criminal, I had no time whether to care about people who will just turn their backs from me in an instant. Without giving her an acknowledgement or reassurance, I stocked out of the bathroom almost colliding with Adrien.

“Woah there Lovebug, what’s the rush?” I quickly took a step away from him after he caught the force’s impact. His hands still lingered on my hips from where he braced me, though I pried them to hold his hands in fear of onlookers using the suggestive pose against us. Just like with Nino.

“Yeah,” I glanced back right when Alix came speeding out, still bowing her head. Adrien raised an eyebrow at the scene but I simply shrugged. The bell rang before he could verbally question it and Nino came slinging his arms over the both of our shoulders.

“You guys ditch me to hold hands?” My head bobbed under his weight as Adrien was too tall to balance it with me. I shot him a glare of annoyance, just as Alya and Mirielle along with other girls I recognized from sticking notes into my locker, passed by. Mireille glued her eyes to her destination right in front of her, determined to not look hurt or annoyed by us but Alya simply bored her eyes into mine without emotion.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’m new to Archive, I recently just created a fanfic account as well. This is one of my first AU and fanfic, I’m currently on chap. 10 of this, over 50k words, that I’ll be uploading ASAP. I went over the mistakes, which were many, and hopefully it isn’t too bad now. Thank you for reading the first chapter of one of my first fanfics, I’m still getting used to all of this as well as testing out new writing techniques and etc so please bear with me! Thank you! -Hannah (Zoelda24)


End file.
